


The Break of Day

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: In a dystopian future, Hermione Granger works for The Mage Born Registration Commission, an arm of the enforcement agencies that keep the magical world in check and ensure no one does any unauthorised magic.But soon -- very soon -- everything is going to change, because the magical world's long night is about to end.
Relationships: Colin Creevey & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 11





	1. The Mage Born Registration Commission

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Hermione Granger (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> _Notes_
> 
> This was my second story for NanoWrimo 2020 -- I sort of finished my first story a little earlier than I expected, and was having fun, so I started a second one. Unlike "These Endless Days" this one was entirely written on the go. No pre plotting, no advanced planning -- just writing. 
> 
> I didn't get it finished during November, but did finish it just after. However with various Covid related fun and frolics (for which you can read chaos and mayhem and disaster) I haven't had a chance to publish it until now.
> 
> It is also, apparently, my 100th published story (although I have published and deleted other stories, so I suppose it depends on your point of view). 
> 
> Enjoy.

"Zabini -- have you finished the new stack of registrations?" Hermione stood in front of one of the desks in the main office, arms folded. Blaise Zabini looked up at her boss and sighed.

"Sorry, Madame Granger" She said without the slightest hint of apology in her voice "Director Sloane was in here twenty minutes ago with a priority request -- apparently a class two mage birth has been detected in Scotland, and he wanted confirmation of it" Hermione arched her eyebrows.

"Class 2? That's the third one this month?"

"Fourth" Blaise nodded "I realise that I have a stack of paperwork and that these are important, and I will try to have them done before two o'clock this afternoon"

"See that you do" Hermione said "I need to have them all reviewed and processed before the end of the day so they can be actioned by the field agents"

"Assuming there are no further delays, I will have them by two" Blaise said.

"Very well" Hermione nodded, then turned and walked out of the main office, down the corridor and into her own office.

She sat down behind her desk and picked up the files on her desk.

"Five for Wales, three for Scotland, ten for England" She glanced through each one of them, then split them into how difficult she thought they would be. 

After she had finished, she moved onto the births that had been detected in the re-eduction centres. These were slightly more complex as they needed to be processed against the permission forms they had on file for witches and wizards who were housed in the re-education centres.

"Tonks, Weasley. Check. Clearwater, Weasley. Check. Chang, Diggory. Check. Oates, Smith. Check. Creevey, Smith. Check" She placed each of the permissions slips inside the files, then put them in her out-tray.

"Okay" She looked at the rest of her paperwork, then stood up.

"Time for lunch, I think" She said to herself, then she walked over to the coat stand and grabbed her jacket. She pulled it on, and reached into the pocket for her keys only to find a small piece of paper wadded up in a ball.

She pulled it out, read it, then walked over and tossed it into the fireplace.

Turning, she fastened up her jacket, and walked out of her office.

xoxox

Fifteen minutes later, she reversed into a parking space outside her local sandwich shop, turned the engine off and then got out and locked it. She turned and walked into the shop, picking up a baguette as she did, then walked up to the counter.

"This, two sausage rolls, a vanilla slice and two egg custards please" She pulled her wallet out, and paid for her food, Taking the tray, she walked over and sat down in the corner.

"There's a slight delay" She said, pulling the wrapper off the sandwich "Class 2 birth in Scotland, so the final list won't be in until two" She took a bite out of the sandwich.

"There will be traffic on the north circular" The person at the next table said "You should go home via Parliament"

"I'll keep that in mind" Hermione replied "The Director is taking a week's holiday from next Tuesday, so I will be running the department in his absence. This will be my first time in charge, and The Architects will be watching me more closely to ensure I am doing my job" She took another bite of the sandwich "I will probably be having a working lunch next week"

"That is unfortunate, but understandable"

"However I will see those tickets to the performance of Corialnus will be available, and if they are I will try to get them to you" Hermione finished her sandwich and took a drink.

"I am sure I would enjoy that"

"How was your holiday?" Hermione asked, biting off half the sausage roll at once.

"It pissed it down for most of the week, so I spent most of the week indoors with my lab. I did do a lot of reading, and crossword puzzles -- I solved quite a lot of puzzles"

"Glad to hear it" Hermione said with a slight smile, then she glanced at her watch "Why is it that time goes a lot faster when you don't want it to?"

"The theory of relativity" The person replied, and Hermione frowned.

"I'm not sure that's true" She said "But I'll look it up" She put the rest of her food back into the bag, then stood up "Enjoy the rest of your lunch" Without saying anything else, she strode out of the shop, and back to her car.

xoxox

Half an hour later, she walked back into the offices of The MBRC and through the main office. She stopped at Blaise's desk.

"I brought you an egg custard -- thought you might be hungry" She said, and handed her a bag from the shop.

"Thank you, Miss Granger" Blaise said with a nod "I'm almost finished with the files, and I will bring them through when I am finished"

"Thank you, Miss Zabini" Hermione said.

"And I was asked to tell you that The Director is looking for you -- he has a job for you" Blaise added. Hermione stared down at her for a moment.

"I don't suppose you know what it is?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid that The Director did not choose to share that information with me, Miss Granger" Blaise said apologetically.

"Very well" Hermione took a deep breath, then walked down the length of the office, and knocked on the door labelled "DIRECTOR SLOANE : HEAD OF THE MAGE BORN REGISTRATION COMMISSION"

"COME!" A deep voice said from in the office. Hermione took another deep breath, then pushed open the door, and walked inside.


	2. The CIDS -- Liv Thorne And The DDAS

_"COME!" A deep voice said from in the office. Hermione took another deep breath, then pushed open the door, and walked inside._

The first thing she noticed was Jack Sloane -- the director of The MBRC -- was sat behind his desk, and that someone else -- a young man around her age, if she was any judge by the back of their head, was sat in front of it.

The other thing she noticed was that the director didn't stand up -- something that usually didn't bode well.

"Miss Granger" Sloane looked up but still didn't stand "Good afternoon"

"Director" She nodded "How can I help you?"

"This is Francis Mayhew" Sloane nodded towards the young man sat in the seat "He is our new field agent, just started. Please take him back to your office and give him a complete history of our organisation and The CIDS"

"Me, Director?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes, you, Miss Granger" Sloane stared at her "Unless you feel it is somehow beneath you?" Hermione blushed.

"My apologies, Director -- that was not what I meant to suggest" She said "I was just wondering why he wouldn't know about our agency already? Isn't the history of our world a mandatory course at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but there are rumours and stories about the professors at Hogwarts -- some of them are far too progressive, and far too liberal with what they consider to be the truth" Sloane paused "I would like you to give Mayhew here the proper version of the truth, without any variations that we are hearing nowadays"

"Of course, Director" Hermione nodded, then looked at Francis "If you would like to come with me?" They both stood up "Is there anything else, Director?"

"I've sent Squad Three to investigate the Class 2 birth in Scotland -- they should be reporting back within an hour"

"Yes, Director" She nodded "Thank you, Director" She turned and followed Francis to the door. 

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Director"

"Mayhew here was recruited by The Sceptre himself. I take it you understand what that means" Sloane stared at her for a moment. Hermione tilted her head to one side.

"I will keep that in mind, Director" She said, then followed Francis out of the door.

xoxox

"So, Agent Mayhew, can you tell me what you know about us already?" She asked as Francis took a seat in front of her desk.

"As you said, I got the basic history at Hogwarts" Francis replied "That while the mages were fighting amongst themselves back in the 70s they killed a few muggles, and the muggles fought back and enslaved the magical world. Now we have to work as slaves, or be imprisoned, or executed" He paused "And that we have tried to rebel once in a while but we are always ruthlessly culled to discourages les outres" Hermione stared at him.

"This is what the history course taught you at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"They might have put it in more flowery language, but the students can read between the lines" Francis shrugged.

"So what do you think?" Hermione sat down and leaned back in her chair.

"Pardon me?" 

"Over the next month or so you will be taught how to be a field agent" She said "You will be taught procedure, process, protocol and so on. You'll be taught how to detect first born magical children, and magical children born to those in the re-education centres. You will be taught how to locate and detain rogue mages who are on the run, and how best to find and detain mages who have decided to fight the system" She paused "But while you will be taught all of these rules, guidelines and processes and so on, you will also be expected to use your best judgement -- to think and not to be a mindless automaton" She smiled "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About the history of The CIDS? Are they the violent conquerors who have enslaved the magical world and made us beggars at their feet? Or are they -- as they claim -- our liberators and protectors?"

"I have only really heard the less flattering side of history" Francis admitted "Perhaps you can tell me your side, and I can then make a more balanced judgement" Hermione gazed at him, then smiled.

"I realise I am supposed to say 'There are no sides -- there is only the truth' however I will humour you for the moment" She replied, then she stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"No where" She shrugged "However whenever I talk for a long time, I prefer to pace, because it's just what I do" She paused "I realised this back in school -- used to drive my friends mad" 

"Oh" Francis smiled "Okay"

"So -- the history of The CIDS and The MBRC" She paused "Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin"

xoxox

**5th November 1972**

"INCENDIO!" Two Death Eaters ran along Oxford Street throwing streams of fire out at random. Soon a number of shops were on fire, and people were running and screaming in panic.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The Death Eaters skidded to a halt as they saw two non-magical police officers pointing guns at them.

"Put your hands up and drop your...... whatever they are" The first police officer said.

"They're called magic wands" The first Death Eater said "And they are used for doing this" He pointed the wand at the police officer "OBLIVIATE!"

"OBLIVIATE!" The second Death Eater laughed, then both of them turned on the spot and disapparated away.

"We should call it in -- get the fire brigade down here" The first officer said, looking at her colleague.

"What about the......." The second officer said, then she realised her colleague was staring back at her "What do you remember?"

"We came down here and found all these buildings on fire" The first officer said "Why are we just standing here?" The second officer stared at her for a moment, then shook her head.

"No reason" She said, then picked up her radio "Central, Central -- this is Five Nine Two. Oxford Street is on fire -- we need every engine you have, and as much help as you can give us"

"Five Nine Two -- copy. We'll send help as soon as we can"

xoxox

"The second officers name was Olivia Thorne" Hermione said "And it turns out that she -- like around one out of one thousand non-magical people -- is totally immune to memory spells of any kind"

"Wow" Francis said "Do we know why?"

"We believe it is something to do with the make up of her brain chemistry -- some kind of neurological condition that makes her brain work differently" Hermione said "Whatever the reason, she remembered The Death Eaters, and the spells"

"So what did she do next?"

"She approached a few people - in local government, and then in national government. And soon she was allowed to talk to the non-magical cabinet of the day" Hermione said.

"Cabinet?"

"The executive -- the heads of department in The Ministry" Hermione explained "At the time they were the most powerful people in the country"

xoxox

**10th March, 1973**

"PC Thorne" The Home Secretary looked at Olivia "You say there are magical beings running wild?"

"I saw them myself" Olivia nodded "They were setting fire to Oxford Street, terrifying people. When we confronted them they wiped my colleague's memory and tried to wipe mine" The Home Secretary frowned.

"You are aware of how unlikely this sounds, PC Thorne?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"And you are sure this story is correct?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded again.

"Very well" The Home Secretary turned and walked out of the conference room, then a moment later walked back in with someone who caused Olivia to jump to her feet.

"PC Thorne" The Prime Minister smiled politely "What I am about to tell you is classified -- top secret. You cannot repeat it"

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"The magical world is real, but it is kept a secret. Only those at the very top of government know about it -- anyone else who finds out about it generally has their memory removed for security reasons" He paused "Do you know why your memory wasn't wiped?"

"No, sir" She shook her head.

"That is a concern" He paused "However what is of a bigger concern is that members of the magical world are committing terrorist acts and then obliviating law enforcement to get away with it" The Prime Minister shook his head "I have regular meetings with the person in charge of the magical world, and they have mentioned nothing of this" He leaned forward "Are you sure they were magical?"

"Streams of fire were coming from wooden sticks, Prime Minister -- I understand the concept of black-ops and I know there is technology beyond my pay-grade, however that is beyond anything I've seen and anything some of my friends have seen" Olivia said calmly "And wiping someone's mind with a single word is beyond anything we have"

"I take your point, PC Thorne" The Prime Minister took a deep breath "Please come with me" 

xoxox

"What would happen next would change the face of not only the magical world but the non-magical world as well" Hermione said.

xoxox

The Prime Minister lead Olivia into his office, then closed the door behind them. 

"Whatever happens in the next ten minutes, don't say a word. You are my new bodyguard, and you are to be seen and not heard. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Prime Minister" She nodded.

"And if any spells are cast, you will pretend they have worked"

"Yes, Prime Minister" She nodded again.

"Very well. Please go stand to the right of my desk" As she did, he walked over to his desk and pressed a button, then walked over to the far wall and turned a portrait of an old man in robes upside down.

A few minutes later, the fireplace burst into life, and Olivia's eyes widened as a man in flamboyant purple robes stepped out of it. As the flames died down, the man walked over and sat down at the table in front of The Prime Minister.

"Good evening, Minister" The Prime Minister said "I am sorry to call you here unexpectedly but I have had various reports of men in dark robes setting fire to parts of various cities using sticks of wood"

"Might I ask where these reports come from?" The Minister of Magic asked.

"We have been testing video recording technology in some cities" The Prime Minister said "These videos also show my police officers confronting the men in dark robes but then walking off and leaving them to set fire to more buildings" He leaned forward "I was wondering if you could explain this?"

"The magical world is currently at war, Prime Minister. The people you saw do not believe that people like you -- non magical people -- should be involved in our world, and when non-magical people have magical children, the magical children should be killed. They believe non-magical people are less than human, and see no problem with killing you, and think it fun to cause your world suffering and pain" He shrugged "However we are dealing with them, so I would ask you not to worry about it"

"Why haven't you told us about this before?" The Prime Minister asked, trying not to sound angry.

"Because we were worried about what you would do and how you would respond -- the magical world is kept secret for a reason, as you know" The Minister said "But for now I will have to ask you to stop using these video recording devices, Prime Minister -- I can make it more than a request if necessary -- and as for the other issues I do not believe they will be much of a problem for very long" The Minister said in a voice that was close to boredom.

"Might I ask why?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Because it is an internal matter, and we will deal with it" The Minister said "And because you are not going to remember it" As he finished speaking, he pulled out his wand "OBLIVIATE!" He pointed it at Olivia "OBLIVIATE!" He put his wand away "That was a fascinating discussion, Prime Minister, but I must be going" He stood up and walked back towards the fireplace "I look forward to our next meeting, of course" The fireplace burst into life, and he jumped into it, vanishing. A moment later, the flames died down.

"Well, PC Thorne, I hope you realise there was nothing to worry about" The Prime Minister said. Olivia gazed at him for a moment, then she sighed.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister -- I just need to do one thing" She walked over to his desk and pressed the button that he had pressed before the meeting had started. 

"PC Thorne! What are you....." He started.

"Just bare with me, Prime Minister" She said, then she walked over to the cupboard on the far side, and opened it.

"PC Thorne -- I am very close to having you arrested" He said, jumping to his feet.

"Prime Minister, with all due respect, sit down and shut up" She snapped without turning round. She pulled the video tape out of the recorder, then placed it in the player next to it and turned on the television.

Turning around, she looked at him.

"Sir -- if you would give me ten minutes, I think you will understand why I have been so rude, insubordinate and courted my dismissal" She reached behind her and pressed play. 

For the next few minutes, The Prime Minister watched in silence as the meeting he had had played out on screen, up to the point he had his memory wiped.

"So why wasn't your memory wiped?" He asked.

"I don't know -- I appear to be immune" She said "And it is apparent that The Minister does not want you to remember there is a war going on, or to do anything about it" She paused "And while it is not for me -- a police constable -- to suggest you do something about it, I think you should do something about it"

"So do I, Miss Thorne" The Prime Minister nodded "And I am afraid that you will not be a police constable for long" He paused "Given your special nature, and your ability to resist magic, I think I see a promotion in your near future" 

xoxox

Hermione looked down at Francis.

"Within a month, the non-magical government had set up a new department. Two months after that, it was the third largest department in the government behind what we now refer to as The Home Office and the Defence Department" She said "It outstripped even Health for budget and resources, if not staff"

"How did they find a way to keep it a secret?" Francis asked "Especially from the magical world?"

"It was a different world back then -- two different worlds, in fact" Hermione sighed "The magical world wanted nothing to do with the non-magical world. They felt it was beneath them -- that the non-magical world was the modern day equivalent of barbarians scrubbing around in the mud and they were the Romans sitting in their ivory towers" She smiled "I realise I am mixing my metaphors but you get the idea"

"Yes"

"So the non-magical world could create this department without anyone knowing" Hermione said "PC Thorne was placed in charge of it, and at first it had one mission -- to find a way to prevent magical people wiping the minds of non-magical people" She paused "However one day that mission changed"

xoxox

**5th July, 1973**

"Director Thorne" Olivia looked up as a young woman walked towards her.

"Miss Watts" She said "What's up?"

"I think we might have a problem" Jessica Watts looked down at her fingers "I think I might have had my memory wiped" Olivia stared at her intently.

"Tell me everything" She said calmly.

"I was coming back to the lab after lunch, as I usually do, and I met Miranda Marks coming the other way. She is in the tech department, so we were just exchanging casual conversation, and then...... I can't remember how I got to my lab and I can't remember the rest of the conversation" Jessica looked down at her feet "We had a minor break through with C2 this morning -- it's possible I mentioned it" Olivia smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Watts" She said in a kindly voice "I want you to go home, and take the rest of the day off"

"But what about the break through......" Jessica protested.

"If you have had your brain messed with, you are better off resting for the evening" Olivia said in a kindly voice "I promise you are not in trouble, Miss Watts -- come back tomorrow and start afresh" Jessica smiled.

"Thank you, Director Thorne" She turned and walked out of the office. As the door closed behind her, Olivia pressed a button on her desk.

"Security -- please send two agents to follow Miss Watts home. She isn't a threat -- this is a protection thing. Make sure she doesn't see them" She said in a calm, peaceful voice.

"Yes, Director" A voice came back.

"And please find Miss Miranda Marks and detain her. There is a chance she is magical so use all appropriate force -- but I want her alive, and as unharmed as possible" She continued in the same calm, peaceful voice "Most importantly if she draws her wand, destroy it or capture it"

"Yes, Director" The same voice came back.

xoxox

"Miranda Marks was captured, her wand was taken off her and snapped and she was put in a cell" Hermione said "And under the laws that accompanied the creation of The Department of Defence Against Sorcery, she was designated as an enemy of the state"

"How?" Francis asked, then blushed "I mean -- surely to be an enemy of the state you have to have a trial and be convicted?"

"Miranda Marks had no registration of birth, of school, of residence" Hermione said "She was -- as far as the government was concerned -- a non-citizen" She shrugged "And as a non-citizen, she had no protection under the law, and the Department could hold her as long as they saw fit" She saw Francis open his mouth, and raised her hand "This all happened over forty years ago, Agent Mayhew -- and debating the rights and wrongs of government policy from before either you or I was born is not why we are here"

"Yes, Miss Granger" He nodded.

"They held her for six months, during which time they learned a great deal from her -- including ways to suppress her magic and a method of detecting magic in the population" Hermione continued "They also learned a lot of information about the magical world"

"What happened after six months?" Francis asked.

"The records show there was a lab accident, and she was -- accidentally -- given a fatal dose of the latest test compound C16. She died the day after" Hermione said matter-of-factly "However by that time it didn't matter all that much -- using the method they had developed to detect witches and wizards, they started to acquire other test subjects"

"Prisoners" Francis said.

"Yes and no" Hermione shrugged "After a while, one or two of the test subjects agreed to work with them, and started to obliviate the other test subjects before they were released. They were allowed to return to the magical world with an entirely rewritten memory of the weeks they were in The DDAS cells"

"Why would......"

"For the same reason that you, that Miss Zabini, that I and that a large number of other witches and wizards now work with The MBRC and CIDS" Hermione said simply "Because we know it is the best way to keep the peace between the two worlds, and that having a magical presence in The CIDS is the best way to make our voice heard" Francis stared at her thoughtfully.

"So -- what happened with The Department?"

xoxox

**1st September, 1975**

Olivia looked at her team of twelve field agents.

"According to everything we've been told, today is the day all the magical students return to school" She said "And there is a portal on one of the platforms on King's Cross Station" 

"So we have set up a number of our Mark II detectors on every entrance and exit to the station" Jessica Watts continued "And at various points along each platform. We don't expect anyone in the magical world to know what they are, or to think they are anything other than simple security cameras or other such devices"

"If they work, we should get a flood of readings" Olivia said "Pictures of every magical person, including the children who are going to the school" She paused "And once we can identify them, we can expand our database of the magical world"

"What about locating the school?" One of the field agents asked.

"That is still on our list of things to do" Olivia admitted "Unless we stop every train in and out of King's Cross, we wouldn't be able to find and track the specific train, and from what we've been told that would make them suspicious" She shrugged "We are in no rush -- we always knew this would be a long term project"

xoxox

**31st October, 1975**

"Director" Jessica caught up with Olivia as she walked down the corridor "We believe we might have a solution to the problem of finding Hogwarts"

"Already?" Olivia's eyes brightened "Tell me more"

"After the success of the back to school day project, we have the names and addresses of most of the parents of the first born witches and wizard in the country" Jessica said "We also quite a few of them will come home for Christmas"

"Okay" Olivia nodded.

"The technology department has been able to produce a number of devices they could be convinced to take with them" Jessica said "When they return to Hogwarts after the holidays -- they will board the train again, and the devices will track their progress through the country and lead us right there"

"I thought we'd been told that electricity didn't function in a magical environment" Olivia pointed out.

"They will function on the train -- we are sure of that" Jessica said "And we will be able to track them until they stop, at which point we will have a general idea of where they are" She paused "However good their magic is, hiding a massive castle is not that easy -- not when there is an entire department looking for it"

"I take your point" Olivia smiled "How do you plan to convince them to take these devices?"

"Their parents are citizens of our world, conspiring with an enemy power" Jessica shrugged "It shouldn't be that hard"

xoxox

Francis stared at her.

"You know how that sounds?" He asked.

"The Department was formed to fight a war against what was essentially a terrorist group formed within the country's own borders" Hermione said calmly "An enemy that could use magic, make them forget what had happened two minutes before and -- as they would later learn -- have the power to compel them to do what they wanted with just the flick of their wands" She folded her arms "Being able to level the playing fields felt like a good idea at the time"

xoxox

**1st January, 1976**

"Miss Evans" Olivia sat down next to Lily Jillian Evans "Did your parents tell you who I was?"

"You are from the government" Lily said.

"Yes" Olivia nodded "I've come to ask you to serve your country, and to serve your world as well as ours" She said calmly "The magical world is dangerous -- I know you are new to it, but there are threats and corruption on a large scale, and they are a threat to the non-magical world" 

"I have...... become aware of the problems, Miss Thorne" Lily nodded.

"You have?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"Muggle born witches and wizards are not that welcome -- it has been made clear we should keep to our own world" Lily closed her eyes.

"Then would you be willing to help me even things out?" Olivia asked. She reached into the bag by her side and pulled out a small black box "Could I ask that you take this back to school with you?"

"What is it?" Lily looked at it but didn't take it.

"The biggest problem we have, Miss Evans, is the inability to locate some of the locations" Olivia said "This device would allow us to find the places in event that we would need to"

"Like a homing device, or a beacon?" She asked.

"Yes" Olivia nodded.

"Might I ask what you would use it for? If you had a need?" Lily looked at her "Because from my primary school history lessons, they are generally used for things such as planning attacks"

"I admit that would be one use, Miss Evans" Olivia shrugged "But ensuring the safety of both worlds is the first duty of our government" Lily gazed at her for a few minutes, then nodded.

"Very well" She said "I'll take it with me" She paused "For the good of both worlds"

xoxox

**4th January, 1976**

Olivia sat at the back of the conference room, watching as the seven tracking devices blinked out of existence one by one. They had been following them from King's Cross all the way up the country to a remote location in Scotland. They had stopped for a few minutes, then started to move again -- a lot slower this time -- and then they had vanished one at a time.

"Director" Jessica stood up "I believe that we have found the location of the school"

xoxox

"This was the third major turning point in the balance of power between the magical and non-magical worlds" Hermione said "It wasn't just finding the location of Hogwarts, although that was important. It was the fact that now the location of Hogwarts was known, The Department could use the information it gained from not being able to see Hogwarts but knowing where it was to determine other magical locations that were warded, shielded or otherwise protected" 

"Meaning they could locate every centre of magic in the country?" Francis asked.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "Over the next six months they used the knowledge to find and map every magical site in the country. All the while they were improving the detection devices and placing them at more and more locations around the country, they were developing better and more efficient versions of the C-compound and better, more efficient and more powerful suppression devices" 

xoxox

**30th June, 1976**

"Miss Evans -- welcome to The DDAS" Jessica escorted Lily into the building "Everything you see here is classified. If you discuss it with anyone outside of the people here -- even your parents -- you will be subject to the pains and penalties of the treason act" Lily stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I understand that Director Thorne recruited you personally, and that you will be helping us test our various....... measures" Jessica continued "We will endeavour to make this as painless as possible, and I promise you will be very well compensated for your troubles"

"Miss Thorne explained why I was here, Miss Watts" Lily said "And that I was going to be helping the magical world and everyone like me" She paused "So what's first?"

"First we just have the usual administrative nonsense to get through -- contracts, non-disclosure agreements, payment agreements" Jessica said "The usual sort of thing" She lead her down through the corridors and into the admin office "I will be back when you're done to take you through to the main work area"

xoxox

**3rd July, 1976**

Lily raised her wand, and pointed it at the brick wall that had been built at the far end of the lab.

"BOMBARDIA!" She yelled, and the wall exploded as the bolt of bright red light hit it.

"Wow" Jessica came out from behind the protective screens "That was....... that was pretty impressive"

"Thank you" Lily said with a blush.

"Okay -- just give me a second" Jessica turned and flicked a switch on.

"Woah" Lily blinked, then shook her head "Just for a moment it felt like the entire world had been turned inside out"

"Really?" Jessica made a note on her pad "Because I didn't feel anything" She paused "Do you mind if I try it again?"

"Give me a sec" Lily took a deep breath "Okay" Jessica flicked the switch off.

"Anything?"

"No" Lily shook her head.

"Interesting" Jessica said, then flicked it on again, and made another note as Lily seemed to react again "So it happens when it turns on, but not after?"

"Apparently" Lily nodded.

"Curious" Jessica made another note "There will be another test in a moment, but for now can you try to destroy the wall over there?" She pointed to a second brick wall. Lily turned and raised her wand.

"BOMBARDIA!" She called out, but nothing happened. She stared at the end of her wand, then looked at the wall.

"BOMBARDIA!!" She yelled out a lot louder, but nothing happened again.

"B O M B A R D I A ! ! !" She bellowed at the top of her voice, then she turned to Jessica.

"That's just disturbing" She said "Ever since I learned about magic, I've been able to feel it whenever I cast a spell" She paused "When I was casting then, it was like it was gone"

"So you couldn't even produce the magic to cast the spell?" Jessica asked.

"It was like......... it was like if I spoke French and suddenly all the language I knew had vanished from my head" Lily said. Jessica flicked the switch off.

"You should have your magic back, so try to destroy the wall, and please -- try to be careful" She said with a smile. Lily gave a single nod, then turned to face the brick wall and raised her wand.

"BOMBARDIA!" She called out, and a bolt of red light shot out of her wand, causing the wall to explode.

"Thank you" Jessica smiled "So -- I just want to try three more things, then we'll be done for the day. First -- I am going to try setting the suppressor to various positions while you aren't in the room, and ask you to come in and tell me if it is on or off"

"You want to know if I can detect it, or if I get that weird dizzy feeling?" Lily asked, and Jessica nodded "Okay" Lily walked out of the room.

Over the next five minutes, Jessica set it on and off, calling Lily in each time. After the last time, she smiled.

"So it seems that you can't tell when it is on or off unless you are present when it is actually turned on" Jessica said "Which is a good sign -- it means we can most likely turn it on without most of the magical world noticing"

"That would make sense" Lily nodded "So what's next?"

"It is up to you" Jessica said "We have another suppressor to test, but it is one that you have to test out in the real world -- so to speak"

"Okay. What's the other thing?" Lily asked.

"It's the latest of the C-compounds. C-18" Jessica continued "There are three doses -- one that suppresses magic for an hour or so, one for around a day and one for around a week" She paused "However if they work properly then you will lose your magic for that length of time, so you should probably be prepared for it -- no just do it on the spur of the moment"

"I appreciate that" Lily nodded "So -- the technology?"

"Just a moment" Jessica walked over to the lab table, and picked up a bracelet, then walked back over to her.

"So the technology in this" She held it up "It generates a similar field to the larger device, but localised to the person who is wearing it" She pointed to the clasp "The clasp generates a very specific, unique magnetic signature -- each device creates its own one -- that requires a mirror field to unlock it" 

"So that even if one person learns to unlock it, no one else can?" Lily asked, and Jessica nodded.

"If I place this on you, it will -- or should -- suppress your magic for as long as you are wearing it" Jessica said "So I would like you to put it on, and go out into the world and see if your magic is still suppressed" She paused "Then find some private places, and see if you can cast some basic spells" Lily looked at it, then she looked up.

"I'll agree, under one condition" She replied.

"Which is what?" 

"You demonstrate the device that removes it, and you give me the device so I can take it with me" Lily said. Jessica tilted her head to one side.

"You are worried we won't give you your magic back?" She asked after a moment.

"Lets say I am worried that the removal device might not work" Lily replied "Or that you might try to make improvements to it while I am gone and break it in the process" Jessica laughed.

"You seem to know me quite well, Miss Evans" She said "I can agree to that condition -- but remember the papers you signed, and the penalties attached to them"

"I will" Lily nodded, then she watched Jessica put the bracelet round her own arm, then take it off, then fasten it again and take it off.

"Convinced?" Jessica looked at her, and Lily smiled.

"Yes" She held out her arm, and Jessica fastened the bracelet on "Huh -- no ill effects. Must be the smaller field?" 

"Perhaps" Jessica made another note on her pad "So -- since the suppresser is off the only thing that should stop you doing magic is that" She smiled "Can you lift up some of the rubble from the earlier experiments?" Lily turned and pointed her wand at the pile of exploded bricks 

"Winguardium Leviosa" She shook her head "It's the same thing -- there's a total lack of magic"

"Excellent" Jessica smiled "Although not from your point of view I suspect" She paused "So -- can you come back here in about three hours? And tell me if the suppression effect persists?"

"Yes, Miss Watts" Lily nodded, then she picked up her jacket, and put it on "Do I need to sign out, or anything?"

"I'll escort you out and ensure security knows you are leaving and coming back" Jessica said "Needless to say -- make sure you aren't followed when you return here later. Especially not by anyone from your world"

"I will try my best" Lily said.

xoxox

"The trials of 1976 marked the first full scale tests of the prototype devices that are still used today" Hermione said "Over the next few months they put both the fixed and portable suppressers through their paces, and fully tested the C18 compound until they were happy that it could be applied in the correct doses to last the correct lengths of time" She glanced at the clock.

"Now would be a good time for a short break" She said "I have a little business to attend to. Go get a drink, or have a pee and be back in five minutes"

"Yes, Miss Granger" Francis stood up, and walked out of the office. Hermione sat down behind her desk, and looked at the stack of files that had appeared there.

"Zabini appears to be able to keep her word" She said, glancing through each of the files in turn "She might prove useful after all" She picked up the entire pile of registration documents and put them in the top draw of her desk "But I suppose there is only one way to find out" She looked up as there was a knock at the door "And now -- time for part two. COME IN!"


	3. The CIDS -- Lily Evans and The Treaty of The River

"Miss Zabini?" Hermione arched her eyebrows "You are not who I was expecting"

"Sorry, Miss Granger" Blaise said "I just wanted to say that I have to go"

"You came in here to tell me you had to leave?" Hermione smiled "Do you realise how unusual that sounds?"

"I mean I have to finish for the day, if that is alright" Blaise tried not to smile "I have a doctor's appointment -- I told you about it last week" Hermione looked at the calendar on her desk.

"Yes -- I have it right here" She nodded "Is everything okay? Nothing serious?"

"Nothing serious" Blaise replied.

"Good, good" Hermione nodded again "So you will be in tomorrow?"

"Yes, Miss Granger" She turned and pulled open the door, and found Francis on the other side "Hello"

"Hello" Francis smiled.

"Miss Zabini, Agent Mayhew" Hermione said "Agent Mayhew, Miss Zabini" She paused "Now that you know each other -- Miss Zabini, go. Agent Mayhew, come in and sit down" 

"Yes, boss" Blaise left the office.

"Yes, boss" Francis walked in and sat down. 

"That was Miss Zabini -- she works in the registration and validation department" Hermione said.

"She's cute" Francis said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think that perhaps you should finish your training before you start breaking Commission policy on staff relations" She said calmly.

"Yes, Miss Granger" He nodded, blushing slightly.

"However, you are right -- she is cute" Hermione added, but before he could reply, she stood up and walked over to the wall.

"By the end of 1976 The DDAS had created a set of tools to locate every witch and wizard who came into the non-magical world, and suppress their magic" Hermione said, taking up the story from where she had left off "However Director Thorne knew there was another problem -- a problem that would be addressed in a meeting that would ultimately lead to what became known as The Mage Wars"

xoxox

**28th February, 1977**

The Prime Minister looked around the small meeting room, then nodded to Olivia, who rose to her feet.

"Prime Minister, Home Secretary, Mister Speaker, Mister Jameson, Miss Evans" She took a deep breath "Following the successful trials, both in the labs and in the field, of the C-Compounds, the MSDs and the PSDs we have spent two months discussing the next stage of the process"

"We have come up with three plans -- Casseopia, Thunderbird and Hades" The Home Secretary tapped each of the three files in turn "There are pros and cons to each of these plans, and while The Prime Minister and The Director have our own preferences, we are going to do this on a majority vote" He looked around "That is why there are six of us -- the choice has to be by at least two people, rather than one person making the decision"

"We understand" The Prime Minister nodded "Director -- would you like to lay out the options?"

"Yes, sir" Olivia stood up "Casseopia -- we negotiate with The Magical World. We talk to The Minister and the other members of their government, and offer them a peaceful settlement. We can offer them some advanced technology and other related stuff if they offer us some magical solutions to our problems" 

"That sounds reasonable" Andrew Jameson said "Reduces the need for violence and in the end every conflict is ended with negotiation -- after all the death, all the killing and all the blood people sit down and talk"

"It won't work" Lily said without looking up. Andrew turned to face her.

"With all due respect, Miss Evans, you are a child. How would you know?" He asked.

"Because six months ago two of my friends were murdered in their homes for the crime of being born in the muggle world" Lily looked at up at him "Three months ago a friend of mine was tortured, in school, for suggesting that we should use pens instead of quills. And it wasn't even a serious suggestion -- just an idle thought" She continued to stare at him "And all of this was done by the people we would have to negotiate with. People who think that we are the lowest form of life -- people who would sooner lock every door on our house and then set fire to it just to watch us die" She stared at him a moment longer, then dropped her gaze "I may be a child, Mister Jameson, but I've lived in the magical world and I know what I am talking about" Andrew stared at her a moment longer, then blushed.

"My apologies, Miss Evans -- I spoke without thinking" He said. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"With all due respect, Mister Jameson, you're an adult. How would you know?" She said in a dry tone, and he laughed.

"So -- would anyone else like to speak up for Casseopia?" Olivia asked.

"Miss Evans comments aside, I think we shouldn't write it off" The Speaker said, glancing at Lily "If we keep the negotiation elements -- offering what we can give the magical world in exchange for what they can give us after we have the upper hand" He saw Lily give a short nod.

"Very well -- we won't discount it just yet" Olivia said "Thunderbird uses the information we have about Hogwarts, the location of The Ministry and Hogsmeade and other magical location. We can create concentrated forms of C18 and load them into tranq darts, as well as easy to install versions of the MSDs. We then storm each of the locations, tranq everyone who resists and set up the MSDs" She looked around.

"It would render the magical world powerless, and once we are on a level playing field we can negotiate with them" She paused "However once we start the assaults, there is a very good chance they will fight back"

"Defending against magic is almost impossible" Lily said "There are defensive spells, but if The Ministry and Hogwarts believe they are under attack they will -- more than likely -- use spells that can't be defended against" She sighed "Once we start the fight there is a good chance that quite a few of us will die" She looked up "The only thing I can promise you is that it will be quick and painless"

"That's comforting" The Speaker said, and Lily laughed.

"Trust me, Mister Speaker -- quick and painless might not sound like a lot, but I can tell you of spells that would make you want to sit in the corner and cry for the rest of time" She said softly. There were a few moments of silence, then Olivia cleared her throat.

"That brings me to Hades" She said, tapping the third and final file "This is the least preferred of the options, but probably the safest" She opened the file "Now that we know the locations of the main areas of the magical world, we can -- in theory -- launch all out attacks designed to destroy them" She continued to look at the file, not meeting anyone else's gaze.

"Early on during our testing of the C-compunds we had a few mishaps, and one or two of our...... test subjects didn't survive" She closed her eyes "We refined the process and that hasn't happened since, but should the necessity arise we believe we could replicate the compounds that caused the problems" 

"Olivia......" Lily said in a slightly warning tone.

"Or we could modify them so that the effects would be permanent" Olivia continued without opening her eyes.

"Director!" Lily said in firmer tone.

"So -- in theory -- we would be able to create a combination of weapons that would eliminate the magical problem for good" Olivia finished.

"LIV!" Lily snapped, and Olivia turned to her.

"You have something to say, Miss Evans?" She asked in a calm voice.

"You are talking about genocide" Lily said "This was not something I ever agreed to, and not something I was told about when I agreed to experiment in your testing" She folded her arms "You cannot think I would agree to this"

"As I said it is the least preferred option" Olivia said "But as you pointed out -- Thunderbird would put our agents in a lot of danger"

"So you would sacrifice an entire race for some security?" Lily stared at her in surprise and a little disgust "Voldemort wants to slaughter my kind because he values the lives of his people more than ours, and now you are willing to do the same for the same reason?"

"Miss Evans -- I believe you have made your point" The Prime Minister said quietly. Lily stared at him for a moment, then gave a single nod.

"As Miss Evans says, neither she, nor I, nor The Prime Minister favour this option" Olivia said after a moment "While the magical world is clearly a threat, they are still part of our country, and this plan would -- as Miss Evans pointed out -- require our government to carry out a genocide against our own people which is not something we wish to be a party to" She paused "It was only included at the request of a member of The DDAS who believed that we have the tools at our disposal to end the magical threat once and for all"

"Might I have the name of this member of your staff?" The Prime Minister asked.

"No" Olivia shook her head "I will take care of them -- my staff, my problem" She gestured to the three plans "Does anyone have any questions?"

xoxox

"They debated it for a few hours -- what the non-magical world could offer the magical world, what the magical world could offer the non-magical world" Hermione said "Whether The DDAS could create some methods of magical defence and whether they could make the magical suppression devices faster"

"What about Hades? Did they debate the complete slaughter of the magical race?" Francis asked archly.

"The records are a bit hazy about that" Hermione admitted "It seems that The CIDS records are unwilling to say whether they properly debated whether they seriously considered wiping out every mage in Britain or not" She paused "However after the debate was ended, The Prime Minister put it to a vote"

xoxox

"Those in favour of Casseopia?" The Prime Minister looked around, then made a note as The Speaker and The Home Secretary raised their hands.

"Those in favour of Thunderbird?" This time The Speaker, Andrew, Olivia, Lily and The Prime Minister raised their hands. 

"Those in favour of Hades?" After a minute he smiled "So no one then?" 

"It would seem not, Prime Minister" Lily said "It is nice to know that the government of my country doesn't want to commit genocide and wipe out my entire race"

"We do do our best to look after our employees" The Prime Minister said "So -- now that we're agreed on a plan, how long will it take until we are prepared to carry it out?"

"I would estimate around two months to convert the C18 to a capsule format that we can use in tranq darts" Olivia said "And to ensure that the doses will only last a day at most, and will not cause an overdose or any adverse reactions" She paused "At the same time we'll be updating the MSDs to work as portable devices so we can deploy them faster but to affect smaller areas"

"It means we can take parts of Hogwarts at a time, and suppress the magic of everyone in those parts" Lily said "We also use the C18 compound to suppress them for a day, and transport them to newly built cells" She looked over at Olivia "That will be the part that takes the longest time -- we need to build or retrofit prisons with MSDs to hold every member of the magical community until we can find a way to deal with them all"

"So my guess is we can't begin to move on Thunderbird until maybe the middle of next year" Olivia said "Which means we would be best to go on the second or third of September -- once all the children are back in school -- we will know where they are"

"It would mean Miss Evans is back in school -- could she help coordinate the attack from the inside?" The Home Secretary asked.

"No" Lily shook her head.

"Pardon me?" The Home Secretary stared at her "Why not?"

"Because I am in my sixth year now, and next year is my final year" Lily said "I won't be in school after that"

"Ah -- that would explain it" The Home Secretary smiled "Do you have any idea what you are going to do when you leave school?"

"No idea" Lily shrugged, then gestured around the table "I've had other things on my mind in recent times"

"Actually, on that topic, can I talk to you after the meeting?" Olivia said "I know you have to return to Hogwarts soon so as not to attract attention, but if I could have five minutes?"

"Of course, Director" Lily nodded.

"Very well" The Prime Minister stood up "Operation Thunderbird is provisionally set for the 5th of September next year. By that point we should have the ability to fully neutralise the danger the magical world presents, to detain every member of the magical world and to work out what we're going to do next" He paused "Director Thorne -- I need to talk to you about a change to The DDAS"

"Yes, sir" She nodded "I will come to your office I meet with Miss Evans"

"No -- bring Miss Evans with you" He replied "This will concern both of you"

"Yes, sir"

"Yes, sir"

"Excellent" He looked around "Meeting dismissed"

xoxox

"The date was set for the revolution, and for the end of the magical world as it had existed since time before time" Hermione said "And the only member of the magical world who knew that it was coming was a muggle born with named Lily Evans"

"Why don't I know that name?" Francis asked "If she was one of the architects of our world, shouldn't she be more well known?"

"There are two reasons for that" Hermione continued "Reasons that relate to the meeting that followed the decision about Operation Thunderbird"

xoxox

"Director, Miss Evans -- please have a seat" The Prime Minister gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. After they had sat down he reached into the draw on the right of his desk, and pulled out a file "Miss Evans -- following your..... comments in regard to the Hades options, it is apparent that you have strong feelings about your world"

"Yes, sir" Lily nodded "While it has not been as welcoming to me as I might have liked, I am not going to stand by and let it be destroyed just for your convenience"

"I understand" He nodded "So I have a proposal for you -- one that I hope Director Thorne will agree to" He opened the file and placed it down in front of them "Now that we are moving to the next phase of the operation, I would like The DDAS to be split into two branches -- operations, and research and development"

"Sir?" Olivia looked at him in confusion.

"Planning the invasion, detention and occupation of the magical world will be quite a time consuming task" He said calmly "It will also be quite a long term task as well. The Director of The DDAS cannot take that on and continue to manage all the work that goes on at the minute -- she or he will miss things" Oliva gave a reluctant nod.

"So what I propose is this" He tapped the file "The DDAS will be divided into two branches -- MIDAS and RAIDS -- which will be overseen by The CIDS" Lily stared at him, then looked at Olivia.

"Is it a muggle thing to make up ludicrous acronyms?" She asked her boss.

"Yeah, kind of" Olivia admitted, then they both turned back to The Prime Minister, who was staring at them with a slightly put out expression "Sorry, sir"

"Thank you" He said "MIDAS will be the operations department -- it will conduct the arrests, detentions, incursions and attacks necessary. It will also manage the day to day operations required to support the interactions between the magical and non-magical worlds" He flipped the page "RAIDS will be the research and development department, which will continue the work that DDAS is currently doing"

"And The CIDS?" Lily asked.

"An advisory council of four people, with two more senior members. Every decision -- every major decision -- taken by either MIDAS or RAIDS has to be ratified by CIDS by a majority decision" He paused "I would like you two to be the joint heads of The CIDS" They both arched their eyebrows in surprise.

"A mage?" Lily asked.

"Me?" Olivia asked.

"Director Thorne has been the head of this project since it started, and she is -- as far as we know -- immune to magical memory spells" The Prime Minister said "That makes her the perfect person to head the council" He turned to look at Lily "And if the council is just run by non-magical people then it will have no credibility with the magical world -- they will just assume that if things get out of hand we will kill them all"

"How do I know I won't be your token mage?" Lily asked.

"Because you will have your magic" Olivia said "And you have already shown where your heart lies" She looed at The Prime Minister "Who will be the heads of the two branches?"

"I would like recommendations within the month -- once you have provided them I will start the process of splitting them up"

"Yes, sir" Olivia nodded "I have one or two ideas"

"Good, good" The Prime Minister nodded "Then I will let you go" He looked at Lily "I understand you need to get back to school"

"Yes, sir" Lily stood up, followed a moment later by Olivia.

"Then Director I will see you at the next meeting, and Miss Evans -- have a nice day at school and I will see you when I see you" 

xoxox

Francis stared at her with a slightly amused smile.

"Did anyone think to point out that a branch that deals with staging incursion and attacks would be more suited to the acronym RAIDS?" He asked "And that one that deals with creating and developing products would be better suited to the acronym MIDAS?"

"It did come up, yes" Hermione nodded "However no one wanted to suggest The Prime Minister had made a mistake -- it was not the best way to stay employed" She shrugged "And it's too late to do anything about it now -- unless there is a massive reorganisation in the offing, which seems unlikely" 

"So Olivia Thorne and Lily Evans became the heads of........." Francis trailed off, then looked up at her "The Sceptre and The Orb?" Hermione nodded.

"Our two masters" She said "We are a sub-department of MIDAS, run by Director General Carter, and she reports directly to The CIDS" She paused "RAIDS is run by Director General Watts, and she also reports directly to The CIDS"

"Why are they called The Sceptre and The Orb?" He asked "Why not Director Thorne or......."

"Because they have families, and the roles they have in our organisation open them up to a lot of danger" She paused "Only five people alive and...... well -- it doesn't matter how many people dead, because they are dead -- know their true identities" She looked down at Francis "Which means, I suppose, you are the sixth"

"You aren't going to let me keep that knowledge though, are you?" He frowned.

"No" She said "Once I've finished my story, I'm going to wipe your memory of that specific information"

"Good to know" He shrugged "Although I am not sure what else is left in the story -- the history"

"There's.... one last thing" Hermione said, taking a deep breath "The taking of the magical world, and how the balance of power changed between the magical and non-magical worlds" 

xoxox

**5th of September, 1978**

Olivia and Lily sat in The CIDS conference room, listening to the reports of the invasion of the magical world coming in.

"This is Team Charleston" A voice came through the radio "Sections One through Twelve are taken. Seven fatalities from the team, two fatalities from the target. Four sections left"

"This is Team Samba" Another voice came through "Sections One through Seven are taken. Two fatalities from the team, five fatalities from the target. Five sections left"

"This is Team Foxtrot. All sections taken. Four fatalities from the team, four from the target. Prisoners being taken to Detention camp Alpha" 

"This is Team Gavotte. Encountering heavy resistance. Require more help" 

"Send in Team Waltz and Team Quickstep" Lily said into another radio, then looked at Olivia "Things seem to be going well"

"More or less -- I am not happy with the progress of Team Charleston" Olivia replied "I think we should send another team up there"

"When Foxtrot is done at Hogsmeade they can move up and join Charleston" Lily said "They shouldn't be more than a few minutes"

"Very well" Olivia nodded, then sent the orders through to the team "So -- now we wait"

xoxox

"The main parts of the magical world fell in less than twelve hours" Hermione said quietly "The Ministry was subdued and all the mages taken. Hogwarts fell soon after -- they took slightly more care to avoid killing the children by accident -- and all the students and teachers were taken and a day or so later the children were reunited with their parents. Hogsmeade fell far faster because there was almost no one there" She smiled "The rest of the magical world was rounded up soon afterwards"

xoxox

**6th September 1978**

Olivia and Lily sat outside the cell, looking at Albus Dumbledore, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"It's like this, Albus" Lily said "You can either cooperate with The CIDS, or you can remain here, for the rest of your life"

"Is that so, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore said in a placid voice.

"Yes" Lily nodded "There are devices all over most of the country to suppress magic -- they are now all over the key places in the magical world. We also have devices that detect when people attempt to perform magic, and can track them"

"This means that the last remaining witches and wizards will either be caught as they come out of hiding, or will be forced into hiding for the rest of time" Lily said "If you agree to work with us, we can ensure that they, and all of you, will be treated fairly and given a chance to live as close to normal lives as possible"

"And by normal you mean?"

"Being able to use your magic within certain defined areas of Britain, and to live as you normally would" Olivia said "So that the magical world will never be able to threaten the non-magical world the way it has been doing up to now"

"So you are going to punish all of us for the actions of a few?" Dumbledore asked archly.

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" Lily responded "Blaming the entire non-magical world for the actions that a few of them took a few hundred years ago?" Dumbledore stared at her, then tilted his head to one side.

"Perhaps you have a point" He said "However I do not believe that turning us into slaves is the answer, and I am not going to help"

"That is your decision" Lily said with a shrug, then stood up "However we will find someone, and we will achieve our goal"

xoxox

"It took just two more people" Hermione said "A recently graduated student named Severus Snape, detained in Central London on his way to Diagon Alley" She paused "He was a member of the group known as The Death Eaters -- the followers of Voldemort. They used that to get him to give up everything he knew about the group, about the students he went to school with and their families and from there they detained a lot more people. Before the end of the month nearly every member of the magical world was detained" She smiled.

"The CIDS did achieve something that the magical world couldn't -- it brought an end to the civil war that had been plaguing the magical world. MIDAS attempted to detain Voldemort -- they confronted him on Tower Bridge. When he realised he had no magic, he jumped into the river, and drowned. He hasn't been seen since and is presumed dead" Her smile brightened "His death ended the war, and given the magical world was at an end they realised there was very little reason to continue fighting"

"Following the final few detentions, and the end of the magical civil war, and the fall of Voldemort, The CIDS began the long process of putting the magical world back together"

xoxox

**1st March, 1979**

Olivia, Lily, Jessica and Mark Carter sat on one side of a table. On the other side were four members of the magical world who had agreed to act as representatives at the talks. Olivia looked at her associates, then stood up.

"So -- I'd like to welcome you to the first stages of the talks to determine how the magical and non-magical worlds can work together" She said "Miss Jenkins -- you are here as a representative of The Ministry" Eugenia Jenkins gave a reluctant nod "Mister Slughorn -- you are here to represent Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Director Thorne" Horace Slughorn gave an ingratiating nod.

"Mister Ollivander -- you are here to speak for the shopkeepers and professional community?" Garrick Ollivander nodded.

"And Mister Lupin......" Olivia trailed off, then looked at Lily.

"He is here to speak for the people the magical world would rather forget about" Lily said "The people like me -- the underclass" Remus Lupin arched his eyebrows.

"You know?" He asked in surprise.

"I have eyes, Remus" She said "And I can count to thirty -- it turns out most women are good at that" Remus blushed.

"James said I should never underestimate you" He replied with a smile, then he looked around "I suppose I should tell you now, because it might be important depending on how long these discussions go on" He paused and took a deep breath.

"Tell us what?" Jessica asked. Remus looked up, then down again.

"You can trust them, Remus" Lily said softly. He looked up, meeting her eyes, then nodded.

"I'm a werewolf" He said, causing Eugenia and Horace to gasp in surprise and edge away from him, while the three non-magical members of the group and Garrick merely stared at him "I was bitten when I was a child" He looked around "I am not dangerous, and as long as I lock myself up during the full moon I am no danger to anyone" He looked around "That is what Lily -- Miss Evans -- meant by the underclass" He glanced at the other three members of the magical world "Werewolves are considered dark creatures, and generally reviled by most of my fellow witches and wizards"

"But not Miss Evans?" Olivia asked.

"First born witches are wizards are reviled by quite a few people as well" Lily shrugged "However the internal politics of the magical world is not exactly why we are here" She paused "Well not wholly anyway" She turned to Olivia "Director?"

"Thank you, Miss Evans" Olivia stood up again "On the 5th of November, 1972 I watched as two masked figures in dark robes set fire to Oxford Street in London. When I, and my partner, confronted them, they wiped the memory of my partner then tried to wipe my memory and vanished" She smiled "If they had been able to wipe my memory, we would have assumed it was a random attack -- either a terrorist attack or a natural disaster. Instead we learned the truth -- that your world was in the middle of a civil war and it was breaking out into our world"

"They were Death Eaters?" Remus asked.

"Yes" Lily nodded "Our Prime Minister confronted the then Minister of Magic, and he tried to wipe our memories again. Soon after that meeting The Prime Minister gave the go ahead for a project to see if we could find a way to neutralise magic"

"It's taken around five years or so, but -- as you can see -- we've managed it" Jessica said "However through talking to Miss Evans we've learned that the majority of the magical world wants to live in peace, so we hope that we can find a way to ensure the security of both worlds"

"But the security of your world will come above the security of ours?" Garrick asked.

"We have no desire to misuse anyone, or abuse anyone" Mark said calmly "But if we can find a way to prevent mages from using magic against us, and from protecting your citizens from being killed by people from our world, then I believe we can live in peace"

"And if we can't?" Eugenia asked.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it" Jessica said.

"So I understand that the majority of your citizens tend to prefer dwelling in your world -- in their houses, the magical streets and towns and The Ministry and Howgarts and so forth" Olivia said "If we could designate large areas of land as The Magical World, where there will be no restrictions" She paused "In other public areas -- such as shopping centres, public streets and so forth -- the suppression devices will operate. And when witches and wizards wish to travel to areas that are not protected, they will either be required to take the drugs to suppress their magic or to wear a bracelet that will do the same thing"

"So we are to be corralled and contained?" Horace asked "We are to be kept on what amounts to reservations? We are free to do magic but only when are where you permit it?"

"Professor" Lily leaned back in her chair "How often have you come out of Hogwarts in the past ten years? How often have you come into the non-magical world?"

"That...... that is not the point" Horace replied "If we can't go where we want, when we want then we will essentially be slaves"

"What is the alternative?" Mark asked "If we let the situation go on as it is then we risk being made slaves when the next magical civil war flares up" He paused "That or we risk being innocent victims"

"The next civil war?" Eugenia looked at him.

"Voldemort may be dead, but given what Miss Evans and Mister Lupin have been saying about........ how did you put it?"

"The underclass" Remus and Lily said in unison.

"Yes, quite" Mark continued "Since the magical world regards them as the underclass I would imagine either there will be a group who will want them out of your world -- and who might get sick of them and use force in the end -- or they will rebel and use force to get their rights respected" He shrugged "Either way unless you can resolve your problems peacefully -- which I have to say seems unlikely -- there will be another war"

"He has a point" Lily said "The magical world does tend to resort to more......... physical methods to solve its disagreements"

"I would tend to agree" Remus nodded.

"So we return to the problem at hand" Mark said "We can either find a mutual agreement that satisfies both our worlds, or we don't"

"And if we don't?" Eugenia asked.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Olivia stared at her.

xoxox

"The discussions took another two months to sort out, but eventually The Treaty of The River was agreed and signed and implemented" Hermione said "There were twelve magical towns, Hogsmeade, The Ministry and four magical shopping areas created where the magical world could perform magic at will. They were interconnected by floo devices, but they also all had MSDs surrounding them so no one could leave by any other magical means. Hogwarts was a magical zone but also surrounded by MSDs" She folded her arms "Anyone who leaves has to either wear a bracelet, or take a dose of a suppressor"

"What about those who don't want to live in the magical world?" Francis asked.

"They must receive a weekly dose of the magical suppressor -- that will be one of your duties as a field agent. If they refuse, they either have to wear a bracelet, or they go to prison" Hermione said "The magical world is free to govern itself to a limited degree, however it answers to MIDAS, and to The CIDS in the end"

"So they are slaves?" Francis quirked an eyebrow.

"It depends on your point of view" Hermione shrugged "The treaty could have been far more severe than this, and it could have imposed far stricter conditions" She paused "From what I understand most of their world hasn't changed"

"Do you really believe that?" Francis looked up at her "I mean -- you are a witch, aren't you?"

"I am -- a first born witch. I went to Hogwarts and graduated three years ago"

"Wouldn't you rather have lived in a free magical world?" He gazed at her with a serious expression "I mean -- all things being equal? Wouldn't you have preferred to live in a magical world where you could use your magic every day?" Hermione gazed back at her, then shook her head.

"The magical world is safer now -- especially for the muggle born -- and the relations between the magical and non-magical world are also better" She paused, then shrugged "All in all The Treaty has made life better for both worlds" She took a deep breath "So -- do you have any more questions?"

"No, I think that about covers it" He smiled "Thank you -- it's been very informative"

"You are most welcome" She said "Now if you could just sit still for one moment" She walked back to her desk and pulled her wand out of her top draw "Before you ask, I do have clearance for this, and I am not going to get into trouble"

"The thought never occurred" He said "You aren't going to wipe my memory of everything I've learned today, right?"

"No" She shook her head "Otherwise we'd have to do this all again tomorrow and believe me -- I have better ways to spend my time" She paused "I am just going to remove the memory of the identity of The Sceptre and The Orb" She pointed her wand at him "Obliviatus reducutm obsucrius rematus" She walked back to her desk and put her wand away.

"So, Agent Mayhew -- what were we discussing?" She asked.

"You were telling me that you were happy in this world" He said "Then you asked if I had any more questions, and then........." He trailed off "And then you asked what we were discussing" He shrugged "I think that was it"

"Very good" She smiled "I think that's it for the day -- unless you have any other business, I think you're free to go home for the day. Return tomorrow and you can start your training with your field supervisor"

"Thank you, Miss Granger" He stood up "And have a nice evening"

"You too, Agent Mayhew" She said, then sat down behind her desk as he turned and walked out of the office.

xoxox

Half an hour later, he walked into a non-descript building in the south of London. Nodding to the security guard, he walked up the stairs, and pushed open the first door on the left.

"Mister Mayhew" He walked to the centre of the room and stopped. 

"Madam Sceptre" He gave a polite nod to the woman who had spoken, then looked at the five other people in the room before turning back to the woman.

"I think it is time you were introduced to the rest, but first -- how was your day?" The woman asked.

"I was inducted as a field agent" He replied "And was told the complete history of our world by Miss Granger"

"What did you make of it?"

"It was the history we get in our textbooks with maybe one or two editorial comments" He said after a moment "At the end I asked if she truly believed that this was a better world, and she said it was"

"Do you have any reason to doubt her?" 

"No, Madam" He shook his head "Despite the editorial comments, I think Miss Granger is loyal to The MBRC, to MIDAS and to The CIDS -- she does seem very happy with the way the two worlds are, and she believes the magical world is safer for people like her"

"People like her?" The woman arched her eyebrows.

"First borns" Francis qualified his comments.

"Ah" The woman nodded "Very well, Mister Mayhew. We want you to continue your training as a field agent of The MBRC, and to watch one or two other members if we ask it of you" She paused "You will be mostly autonomous, and we will contact you as and when we need to -- we will use the method we have already established"

"Yes, Madam" He nodded.

"Mister Mayhew -- we are placing a lot of faith in you. We believe there is a leak, or possibly a spy, within MIDAS, and The MBRC would seem to be the most likely place" The woman said "And as we are placing a lot of faith in you, we will show that we have that much trust in you" She gestured around the room "The CIDS is made up of six members -- three from the magical world, and three from the non-magical world. Four members act as an advisory panel, and two of us have the final say" She paused "Remus Lupin -- The Roman -- is the magical representative of those who don't generally have a voice. Marlene McKinnon -- The Rose -- is the magical representative of the community at large. Anthony Carter -- The Crown -- is the representative of the non-magical government and Janette Glass -- The Spear -- is the representative of the people of the non-magical world" She paused "And finally there is Miss Lily Jillian Evans, and me -- Olivia Thorne"

"The Orb and The Sceptre" He said, then blushed "You both feature quite heavily in the history and Miss Evans is magical, so it makes sense........"

"Of course" Olivia said "There is something you should know -- not only are our names classified, but they are also protected by a spell. While you can use them when you are meeting with us you will not be able to use them outside of our presence" She paused "You have our faith, and our trust, but you will also be meeting with mages who can read minds, so we must take precautions"

"I understand, Madam Sceptre" he nodded.

"Very well" She said, then she looked at Lily, who waved her hand around the room. A moment later, a round table and seven chairs appeared "So -- Mister Mayhew -- please have a seat" They all sat down, then she turned to face him "Tell us everything you know"


	4. The Third Floor Toilets

The next day Hermione walked into the building, and up to the security desk.

"Good morning, Miss Granger" The guard said with a polite nod.

"James" She replied "Do you know if Blaise Zabini has arrived yet?"

"I haven't seen her, Miss Granger, but I have only been on duty for twenty minutes" He said "She might have arrived before my shift started" He glanced at the log on his table "Yes -- she was signed in around forty minutes ago"

"Thank you, James" She smiled, then walked past him and up the stairs. 

xoxox

Ten minutes later, she reached the third floor, then saw Blaise walking along the corridor. Turning, she followed the young woman along the corridor until she turned into the toilets. Glancing around, Hermione pushed the door open and followed her in.

xoxox

"Miss Granger?" Blaise walked up to the sink and stared washing her hands, all the while staring at her boss who was just leaning against the sink at the end of the row "Can I help you?"

"It's possible" Hermione gazed at her for a moment, then she walked down the length of the row of cubicles, pushing against the doors and watching each one open in turn. When she had checked each stall, she turned back.

"Miss Zabini, what do you remember from Hogwarts?" She asked quietly.

"About what, Miss Granger?" Blaise stared at her blankly. Hermione glanced at the door, then back at Blaise.

"About the history we were taught, and some of the activism groups that sprung up" Hermione continued. Blaise frowned.

"I'm not sure what you mean" She said "I know that there were rumours that The Followers of The Wolf were recruiting in school, and that one or two of the other resistance groups had members in the staff" She blinked "Was I supposed to provide this information when I started?"

"No, no" Hermione shook her head "MIDAS has its own sources of information, and -- with all due respect -- I suspect that anything you know they probably already know as well" She paused "What I was wondering is...." She trailed, off, then glanced at the door again.

"Miss Granger -- is this going to take long? I should be starting work soon" Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Miss Zabini..... Blaise" Hermione took a deep breath "I was wondering.... if I might ask....." She closed her eyes "Were you ever approached by any members of any of the groups?"

"Of course not" Blaise said "If I had been -- if I knew of any members -- I would of course have told you" She paused "Has someone suggested that....." She stopped as Hermione raised her hand.

"Blaise -- shut up" She snapped, and Blaise stared at her in surprise "I was asking, because when I was fourteen I was approached by someone whose father was active in the underground railroad, and instead of turning that person in, I decided to protect them because it wasn't their fault and they shouldn't have to answer for what their father did or didn't do with his life" Blaise continued to stare at her, and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Since them I have come to believe that this person might have a point" She said, and Blaise gasped.

Miss .... Hermione -- do you know what you are saying?" She asked "Because......"

"I am aware of what I am saying, Miss Zabini" Hermione opened her eyes and gazed at her "All I ask is that you consider my words, at least for today, and then if you want to talk to me about this further, you send me a message"

"And if I don't?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Then I will expect a visit from The Director, or someone from MIDAS before the end of the day" Hermione replied, then she paused as she heard the toilet door opening "Never the less I don't think I'm going to be seeing him again -- it's the fingernails" Blaise looked at her curiously as a woman from the second floor walked past.

"The fingernails?"

"If a guy trims his fingernails too short, you can tell he is a bit of a slob" Hermione said, turning the tap on "But if he lets them grow too long, you know he is a bit of a creep" She finished washing her hands, then pulled out three paper towels "I will see you back in the office" Throwing the towels in the bin, she turned and left before Blaise could reply.

xoxox

Blaise walked back to her desk and sat down. Almost without thinking, she started going through the files on her desk, then she looked up at the office door again.

"So how did it go yesterday?" She looked round as Kate Edwards sat down at the next desk. Blaise looked over at her.

"Pardon me?" She asked, dragged out of her thoughts.

"At the doctors" Kate said "Did you find out if you are...... you know" She glanced down at Blaise's stomach, and Blaise blinked.

"Oh -- that" She shook her head "No -- turns out it was just a false alarm"

"Oh -- I'm sorry" Kate said sympathetically.

"Oh gods, I'm not" Blaise shook her head "I'm only twenty one -- I'm so not old enough to settle down and get married, let alone be a mother" She paused "Besides the guy........ ew"

"Ew?" Kate arched her eyebrows.

"Ew" Blaise nodded.

"So why........" Kate started, but Blaise shrugged.

"Sometimes........" She said, then she trailed off, staring towards the corridor that lead to Hermione's office. Kate gazed at her for a few moments then -- when Blaise didn't continue -- she reached out and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Blaise -- you know you stopped in the middle of a sentence?" She said "Actually at the start of the sentence?"

"I did?" Blaise smiled "Sorry -- didn't get a lot of sleep last night" She looked back at Kate again "I know I've chosen to live in this world, and I don't regret that decision, but sometimes there are things I miss about being in the magical world" She paused "And sometimes I find ways to get over missing them" She met Kate's gaze for a moment, then looked away, but Kate gave a soft laugh.

"We all have nights we'd like to forget, Blaise" She said "Just remember to take a condom next time" Blaise laughed.

"I will try" She said "So how about you? How was your night?"

"Oh -- you should have come with us" Kate said "Jake and I went out to Camden and to that ice-cream place you recommended. It was very nice"

"You went on a date and wanted me to come along?" Blaise asked with an amused smile "You know the phrase three's a crowd?"

"On Minbar three is sacred" Kate replied, then realised Blaise was staring at her with a totally blank expression "You have no clue what I am talking about do you?"

"Not even in the slightest" Blaise said.

"I definitely need to improve your taste in films and television" Kate pulled out a notepad from her desk and wrote something down "If you are going to live in our world, you really need to get a great deal cooler.

"Yes, mother" Blaise rolled her eyes "So what did you do after the trip to the ice-cream place?"

"I walked him home, and he kissed me good night, then I walked back to my place" Kate smiled "All in all it was quite a nice evening"

"Sounds nice" Blaise said "So -- are you going out again?"

"On Friday. We were thinking of going to that burger place you recommended" Kate paused "If you'd like to come along -- maybe bring someone along with you? We could make it a double date"

"That's the second time you've suggested I come with you" Blaise narrowed her eyes "If I didn't know better I would think there was something behind this interest" Kate blushed.

"I just see you come in alone, and leave alone and you rarely talk about your life outside the office" She admitted "And since you've been so nice and helpful to me since I arrived........." She trailed off "I realise how this sounds now that I am saying it out loud, but......"

"I get it" Blaise smiled "And I'm very grateful" She paused "I'll tell you what. If I do manage to meet someone -- someone who doesn't make me go 'ew' -- before Friday, then I will give it some thought"

"Cool" Kate grinned back, then glanced up as Director Sloane walked through the office "I think we should probably get back to work"

"It's possible"

xoxox

Hermione looked up the clock on the wall in her office, then looked back down at her desk. She knew she had taken a chance talking to Blaise -- if she decided to go to Jack then Hermione would either spend the rest of her life on C21 or in the detention cells in Godric's Hollow, and those were two of the better outcomes. 

Because as bad as any punishment she would suffer could be -- and having worked for The MBRC for two years she had a fair idea just how bad those punishments could be -- there was something potentially much worse. 

When she had talked to Blaise, she had deliberately kept the identity of the person she was talking about incredibly vague. No name, no gender, no age -- so Blaise wouldn't be able to give The Director, or MIDAS, or The CIDS any information. 

However she knew everything about her associate. And she also knew that if The Director, or the senior staff at MIDAS, or at least three of the six members of The CIDS, were so inclined they could pull that information out of her without a second thought. Or really a first thought.

If Blaise had decided to give her up, then it wouldn't just be her life that was forfeit. Her associate's life would forfeit unless she could find a way to protect it.

"Shred my own memory?" She said to herself "Memory potion?" She closed her eyes "Fight my way out?" She shook her head "That would never work" Her mind wandered back to the story she had told Francis the day before, and the early experiments with the C-compounds.

She knew they weren't available at The MBRC, but she was high enough up in the department to have walk in access to the various buildings that made up MIDAS and RAIDS. So if she needed to, she could go to the warehouse and find the stocks of the experimental compounds and -- if necessary -- put them to a use they were never intended for.

Even as she thought it, her mind rebelled against the idea, but she knew that the various groups who opposed The Treaty were in far more danger than she was, and that if there was one thing had learned from her parents it was that a team was as only as good as its members, and that the much maligned concept of the greater good was not always a bad one.

There was a knock on the door, and she looked up -- glad to have something to distract her from the ever decreasing spiral her thoughts seemed to be going in.

"Come in?" She called out, then she smiled as the door swung open and Kate entered, carrying a stack of files.

"Miss Granger?"

"Miss Edwards" Hermione stood up "More registrations?"

"Seven registrations, Five births and......." Kate trailed off.

"And what, Miss Edwards?" Hermione asked.

"There are two reports of missing registrations" Kate said darkly.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione stared at her "Reports of what?"

"The field agents went out yesterday to find two of the registrations, and two of the registrations they were sent to weren't there" Kate said "There was no evidence that the people had ever lived there, and certainly no evidence of a first born witch or wizard" She put the two files down on the desk.

"It's possible they moved house -- the registrations were from last week -- but the fact there was no evidence is unusual" Kate added "It will be up to you whether they require further investigation of course, however I thought I would mention them"

"I'll take a look at them first" Hermione said "If you put the other files in my in-tray" Kate put the files down, then she held out one of the files "Blaise also said that this birth would be of interest -- said that you knew the person at school" Hermione arched an eyebrow, then took the file from her.

"Thank you, Miss Edwards" She gave a nod "I'll look at it after the two missing registrations"

"I'll let her know" Kate smiled.

"Thank you for the files" Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome" Kate nodded, then turned and left the office. Hermione waited until the door closed behind her, then picked up the file Kate had indicated and opened it. She glanced through the notes field, then narrowed her eyes before going back and reading them in detail. At first the notes seemed innocuous enough, but suddenly her eyes picked out the six words buried within them.

"Tonight. London Bridge. Midnight. McLarson. Frost" 

She closed the file, and put it back on the top of the pile before opening up the two files Kate had pointed out before.

"Daniel and Bridget McLarson gave birth to a daughter Susan McLarson, believed to be a first born witch. Please travel to the address below in Blackpool and confirm" She tilted her head to one side, then looked at the next file "Arnold and Alberta Frost gave birth to a son Craig Frost, believed to be a first born wizard. Please travel to the address below in Windsor and confirm" She put the files back down and then glanced at the message again.

"So they aren't passwords, or codes" She said to herself, then she picked up the two files again, stood up and walked out of the office.

xoxox

Half an hour later, she walked into the field agents office. 

"Can I talk to the Lead Agent?" She asked, looking around "I need to speak to the teams -- or team -- that went out on the McLarson and Frost cases"

"Just go through the office -- LA McNulty is in the office at the end" One of the field agents said without looking up.

"Thank you" Hermione replied, then walked through the large office until she reached the door, where she knocked.

"Enter" A voice came from inside, so Hermione pushed the door open and walked in to find a young man with ginger hair and glasses sat behind a desk "Miss Granger. To what to do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I would imagine you should have an idea already, Agent McNulty" She said, placing the two files down on his desk "I received these back on my desk this morning, and I was wondering if I could talk to the two field teams involved?" He looked at the two files, then up at her.

"Of course, Miss Granger" Mackenzie McNulty nodded "Anything for our associates in ops" He paused "McLarson was handled by Team Birch, and Frost was handled by Team Larch"

"Not the same team?" She tilted her head to one side "Okay -- that's a good start"

"It is?" He asked.

"If it was one team -- and this is just a comment, I am not suggesting anything at the moment, just to be clear"

"I understand" He smiled.

"If it was one team, there'd be a suspicion the team could have been involved in the disappearance of the family. But if there are two teams it is less likely" She said "I mean -- I don't know what happened, and I don't have any reason to suspect either of them. I just thought I'd let you know where I am starting from"

"I still understand" He stood up "Would you like to use the conference room?"

"Yes please" She nodded "I'll interview each time at once -- I don't see the point in talking to them individually"

"Then give me two minutes and I will summon them" He walked over to the door.

"I would like it to go without saying, but if they run......" She started, and he turned to face her.

"I am aware of what will happen, Miss Granger" He said, then he turned and left the office. She picked up the files, walked out of the office and made her way to the conference room.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, she looked up from the table in the conference room as Mackenzie walked in, followed by eight people.

"Miss Granger" Mackenzie nodded "Team Birch, who handled the McLarson file, and Team Larch, who dealt with the Frost file"

"Thank you, Agent McNulty" She said, looking at the eight field agents "Could the four of you from Team Larch please wait through there?" She pointed to a side room off the conference room "I will call you shortly" Four of the agents walked past her, and into the room. The door closed, and a moment later, a shiny yellow barrier appeared over it.

"Please have a seat" Hermione stood up "As Mackenzie may have told you, I have been asked to investigate the two failed registrations" She looked at the file "You went to Blackpool to confirm the birth of Susan McLarson?"

"We did" The first agent said "We travelled up as we normally did, and went to the address in the file. However when we knocked on the door there was no response, and so our magical member performed a scan" He glanced at the woman sat at the far end of the table "There was no one present in the house, and so she unlocked the door"

"What if they were just out for the day?" Hermione asked.

"Even if they were, we were just going to look around" The first agent said "However when we went inside, it was clear the entire house was bare -- no furniture, no TV, no appliances" He shrugged "The carpets, curtains and lightbulbs were gone as well" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"We left, and locked the door behind us" The agent continued "But it was clear that the McLarson family was gone" Hermione gazed at him.

"What else?" She looked at him.

"Pardon me?"

"There's something else you want to add, agent -- what is it?" She stared at him "Tell me what it is" He nodded.

"It was like a House Elf had cleared the house" He said simply "I've seen non-magical people move house before but this -- there was nothing in the house. Nothing missed, nothing left behind. Everything that could have been taken was taken" He looked up at her "This was a magical house clearing"

"You know what you are suggesting, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do" She gazed at him for a few moments, then looked around the test of Team Birch "Anyone else have any comments?"

"I agree with Fred" The woman -- the magical agent -- said "This has all the hallmarks of a magical house move" Hermione looked at the other two agents, who nodded their agreement.

"I will make a note" She said "So -- does anyone else have anything to say?" When no one responded, she glanced down at the file "Very well -- thank you for your assistance. You can return to whatever you were doing before Agent McNulty brought you in"

"Thank you, Miss Granger" The first agent nodded, then all four got up and left the conference room. Hermione finished making her notes, then she turned and walked over the to the door. She reached out and turned the handle, dispelling the silencing ward and opening the door.

"You can come out now" She said "Please take your seats" As they moved to sit down around the table, she opened the second file.

"Team Larch -- you went to Windsor to confirm that Craig Frost was a first born wizard" Hermione said "Can you tell me what happened?" A woman stood up.

"We travelled to Windsor, and we arrived at the house to find it in complete darkness. Even before we went inside we could tell it was empty -- our mage cast a detection spell, and then we unlocked the door" She said "The entire house was empty -- cleaned from top to bottom"

"It was like a magical cleaning" Another member of the team said "Jane has described how House Elves empty magical houses when they move -- this looked exactly like that"

"There was no magical residue though" The man at the other side of the table said "Aside from the spell I cast to enter there was nothing to indicate any magic"

"House elves don't leave any detectable magic" Hermione said absently, then made a few notes "So -- do any of you have anything else to add?"

"No" They all replied.

"Okay" Hermione nodded "You can all return to your desks now -- thank you for your help" She sat down as they walked out of the conference room. 

"You are losing your subtlety" She said to herself as she finished writing her notes "Still -- I suppose this could be useful in the future" She closed the two files and picked up her notes "Depending how long I can string this out of course"

xoxox

Eight hours later, she left the office and walked through the streets of London, heading home. She hadn't filed her report about the missing first born children, but she knew when she did what Jack would make of it, and that he would almost certainly pass it up to MIDAS.

"And then there will be an investigation" She thought, as she turned into her street "An investigation in which my friendship -- such as it is -- with the celebrities of the magical world won't really provide that much protection" She walked up the steps to her house, and put her key in her front door, then paused.

"Who's there?" She asked without turning round. When there was no reply, she looked over her shoulder but saw no one there. 

"If someone is there, and you do not show your self, I will make you sorry" She continued, then counted to five and turned around. The path behind her was still empty.

"Very well" She turned back and unlocked her door, walked into her house, then locked the door behind her, sliding both bolts across it.

"So -- my friends from MIDAS, or my friend from the shop, or just some friends?" She wondered to herself "Looks like I am finding a different way out tonight"

xoxox

Blaise pulled her cloak around her, then she strode out across London Bridge, coming to a halt a few yards across the water. She gazed out on to the Thames, looking at the lights of Tower Bridge.

"Sometimes on a foggy night, it looks like the top of the bridge is just hovering above the clouds" A voice said from behind her "As if by magic" A figure leaned on the stone next to her "And I understand it is a very impressive sight when the two halfs fold up to let a ship through"

"They do?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"Not so much nowadays, but they used to in the past" Hermione continued "But I think the most impressive thing was how they weight tested the bridge when it was being built" She paused "They had a non-magical vehicle called a steam roller -- it weighs about twenty tonnes or about forty times the weight of the bell in Hogwarts -- and they drove it on to the bridge to see if could support the weight" Blaise turned to stare at her.

"What if it couldn't?" She asked in surprise.

"That's why it is impressive -- took a lot of courage for the person behind the wheel" Hermione said "If they got the calculations wrong -- even a little -- then into the river they go" She shook her head "You'd never get me to do it"

"Gryffindors forward" Blaise said with a snort of amusement, and Hermione laughed.

"To say the least" She admitted "So you are here. And I am not under arrest, or in prison" She paused "Or dead"

"I was talking to Kate -- the woman who sits next to me in the office -- and she...... she made me realise something about this brave new world" Blaise said.

"Would you care to share this epiphany?"

"A month ago I went out with a man named Stephen. Non magical guy. We had drinks and a meal" Blaise said in a matter of fact voice, then - in the same voice - added "Then we went back to his place and had quite a lot of sex"

"Congratulations?" Hermione said.

"Thank you -- he was quite good" Blaise smirked "But two weeks ago I missed my period, and so.... well -- you can imagine what I thought. I got a test, and it turned blue. So yesterday...... the day before yesterday I went to the doctors" She paused "Turns out it was a false alarm -- I'm not pregnant"

"Oh" Hermione paused, then she opened her mouth, but closed it without saying anything.

"Don't offer me sympathy, or feel sorry -- I am too young to be a mother, and I don't want to have Stephen's kid. He's a dick" She shivered "But what I realised was I miss the magical world. I miss being able to take potions to avoid this sort of thing. I miss being able to tell whether I am pregnant just by casting a spell. I miss being able to avoid all the freedom of having sex when I want to with whom I want to without having to worry about the consequences" She paused "And I miss my friends -- the ones I grew up with"

"So why not leave The MBRC and go home?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't want to live as a slave to this world" Blaise turned to face her "The CIDS can talk about fairness all it wants, and can talk about safety, security, justice and peace all it wants, but they enslaved the magical world and they did it by force" She folded her arms "We were a free society once -- yes, we lived in secret, and yes, we had our problems but we were still free" She shook her head "Whatever this is....... it isn't freedom. And no one should have to live like this" Hermione gazed at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Jack is going on holiday for a week on Friday" She said "Every, on Tuesday, I go to the sandwich shop by St Pauls at 12:30pm. I get my lunch, then I sit at the far end of the shop next to a woman in a blue top and pink skirt and a purple coat" She saw Blaise wrinkle her face "We talk about the weather, the traffic and a few other things, then I get up and leave"

"That's....... interesting?"

"Next week I want you to get lunch at the shop. I will give you some topics of conversation, and I want you to remember what she says in response" Hermione said "Do not under any circumstances refer to her by name or even acknowledge that you know her" Blaise stared at her.

"You know how crazy this sounds, right?"

"I do, but if you can pass it off as casual conversation then it will be far easier to deny you know each other if you are asked" Hermione said calmly "I'll give you the topics of conversations and you have to memorise them"

"No cheat sheet" Blaise nodded "Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Not for now" Hermione shook her head "You will be better off not knowing -- trust me"

"Okay" Blaise shrugged "How do you do this?"

"You remember that you are doing it for everyone who needs your help" She paused "Every file that comes over your desk? They are the ones you are helping" Blaise smiled.

"I don't suppose......"

"No" Hermione shook her head "If we do too much too soon we will undo everything" She sighed "I know it means we are going to sell a lot more of our people into this world, but for now we do what we can" She pulled her jacket around her "And right now, I think that means we should get home because it's getting cold out here"

xoxox

Half an hour later, she closed her front door and slammed the two bolts across again.

"Well, Hermione, you are in it now" She said to herself as she walked through to her lounge and sat down "Either you've trusted someone might well betray you, and this time tomorrow you will be in Azkaban -- or dead -- or you have trusted someone who will help bring back the coming dawn" She lay down on the sofa, putting her legs up and resting her head on the arm.

"Well -- I could break into The Ministry and steal a time-turner and then break the laws of time and space and magic and undo the risk I just took" She mused "But I'm not sure that would make everything better" She paused "Of course, if I were going to do that I would be better off going back to before the foundation and rewriting history completely but I am pretty sure that would be a terribly bad idea" She let her mind wander, running through all the things that could happen "Gods above -- I could even end up married to that Weasley boy" She shivered at the thought "Wow...... when I think about it like that, even life long slavery doesn't seem so bad" She closed her eyes, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

xoxox

Blaise sat on her couch, staring into the fire as it danced and crackled in front of her eyes. 

Hermione had given her a lot to think about, and a tiny part of her wanted to forget it. To return to work the next day and continue as if she hadn't spoken to her boss, and if she had never thought about anything other than her work.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen -- Kate might not be the most...... original of thinkers, but she had triggered an epiphany in Blaise and now that her thoughts had started down that path, she knew they would forever dominate her destiny. 

Once she had started thinking of the state of the magical world as slavery -- instead of as harmony -- the idea wouldn't go away. Witches and wizards lived in reservations, in carefully penned off areas. They had leave to govern themselves, but all laws had to be ratified by The CIDS. They had leave to have children, but all children had to be registered and recorded and tracked. And if they wanted to come into the non-magical world -- it wasn't permissible to use the word "muggle" any more as it was deemed too insulting -- then they had to have permission, and had to have their natural abilities suppressed.

Why she had ever believed it was harmony -- that it was the best of both worlds -- she didn't know. But now she had had her eyes opened she knew they would never be closed again. 

Her mind drifted to what was coming -- to the sandwich shop the following week. The protocols seemed pretty simple, but it was her first foray into espionage so it was always going to be risky. 

She had been wracking her brains, trying to think of who the woman could be, but she had to admit she had never been in Hermione's inner circle -- or even her outer circle -- at school. The House system was no where near as segregated as it had been during Voldemort's rise -- by the time she, Hermione and the others had started school The Treaty of The River had been in place for over a decade and the magical world had been at peace for around the same length of time -- but it still left a lot to be desired.

She knew there were a few children who were more well known than others. There were rumours that Lily Evans and Remus Lupin's child had been in school with them, although that had never been confirmed, and that the children of James Potter and his wife, Sirius Black and his wife and Peter Pettigrew and his wife were also amongst their classmates -- however because of the now infamous reputations of their three fathers, and the fact their three fathers had been on the run ever since The Treaty had been signed -- the children had been given new identities and no one knew who they were.

At the other end of the scale, she had already discounted most of the Weasley family. It was unlikely they would be loyal to The Ministry, but they were far more likely to be Followers of The Wolf than associates of someone Hermione would deal with. 

"All in all" She thought "I've got no buggering clue" She said to herself, then she let out a yawn "And that, I think, is a sign I should go to bed" She made a move to stand up, then sighed "Nope" Instead, she kicked off her shoes, and stretched out on the couch.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift away, then slowly fell asleep. 

xoxox

It took her a moment to realise she was dreaming. Which was odd in and of itself, because if she knew one thing about dreams was that you were never supposed to know you were dreaming when you were dreaming, and that you would only realise that you were dreaming once you were awake and had finished dreaming.

"Are you going to use the word dreaming again? Or have you finished with that part of your inner monologue for now?"

She blinked, then turned and found a small rabbit sat on a tree stump, staring up at her.

"Did you just talk to me?" She asked, looking at the rabbit.

"No -- don't be silly" The rabbit said "Rabbits can't talk. Everyone knows that"

"True" She nodded "Do you know who did talk to me?"

"Well -- I wouldn't like to say, being only a rabbit and all, but I am pretty sure that when you fell asleep you were doing a lot of soul searching" The rabbit wiggled its ears "And that it is entirely possible you found the other half of your soul"

"That would explain why it sounded like my voice" She mused "So where would I find this other half of my soul?"

"Not to sound like I just escaped from a pantomime but -- she's behind you" The rabbit gave a single hop into the air and vanished, while she span around on the spot to find....... herself looking at her like she was a bug under a microscope.

"So -- you are the other half of my soul?" She asked her mirror image.

"If you're going to take the word of every rabbit that walks past on the street, then yes" Her mirror image said "But you know it is more complicated than that -- search your feelings and you will know who I am" She stared at reflected self, then blinked.

"You are....... you are....... no. Surely that can't be....... how is this possible?"

"Everything is possible in dreams. Time travel. Dimensional travel. I can even come from a realm that has never existed" Her mirror self smiled, then stretched out a hand and caressed her face "Ask me what you want to know, my dear"

"Well first I'm going to ask you to never do that again -- it's creepy" She shivered "Secondly -- what is it like? If there had been no treaty? What would my life be like?"

"Are you sure you wish to know?" The other her stared at her with an intense look "Even if I were to tell you, that wouldn't necessarily help -- a world where you can avoid the treaty now would be wildly different from a world where there had been no treaty from the start"

"I know" She nodded "But the alternative is I go find that rabbit and make a stew, then go off to Mordor and fight the Dark Lord for the future of Middle Earth and -- to be honest -- that doesn't sound all that much fun right now" She shrugged "So tell me -- what is the world like where you come from?" Her mirror image looked at her, then smiled.

"If you truly want to know, it is like this" Her mirror self leaned over, and whispered a few words in her ear.

xoxox

Blaise bolted awake, biting her lip to stop herself screaming.

"I'm going to rip that bloody rabbit's head off" She said to herself, then she took a few deep breaths, then slowly lay down again.

xoxox

She walked across the top of the bridge and sat down next to her friend.

"It's a good thing we're dreaming, because I don't remember your balance being that good in school" Her friend said.

"I know" She shrugged "And, of course, I am pretty sure if we did this in the real world we'd be arrested and quite possibly shot"

"There is that" Her friend admitted "So -- do you think it will end well?"

"I think she is willing to give it a try" She nodded "And I've prepared for the worst case scenario, for if things go wrong"

"You always were far too paranoid and good at planning" Her friend sighed "You know I won't let you go that far, right?"

"I know. But you know I won't let you have a choice" She replied.

"I know" Her friend laughed, then looked down "So -- ready?"

"Ready?" They both stood up, then dived off into the river.

xoxox

Hermione rolled over in her sleep, smiling slightly.

xoxox

The next morning Blaise followed Hermione up the stairs, then into the third floor toilets a few seconds later.

As Hermione watched, Blaise walked down the length of the toilet, pushing each of the cubicle doors open before turning back.

"Nice evening?" Hermione asked.

"Gone With The Wind then Back To The Future" Blaise replied "Weird combination, but kind of fun" She paused "I think I will be able to pick up your lunch next week"

"Glad to hear it" Hermione smiled.


	5. A Night On The Town

The following week, Blaise left Hermione's office with a piece of paper tucked in to her back pocket, then -- after returning to her desk to get her wallet -- she walked over to the coat rack and picked up her jacket before walking down to security, out of The MBRC and into the sunshine.

She strode along the street, glancing into one or two of the windows as she past them -- then stopped two buildings away from the sandwich shop and took a deep breath.

"Once you do this" She let the thought run through her mind "There's no going back. The Rubicon is cast, or whatever" She closed her eyes for a moment, then open them and continued walking. A few moments later, she turned into the shop.

Picking up a sandwich and a sausage roll, she walked up to the counter, she walked over to the counter and put them down.

"Is that all, madam?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I have something else to get for a friend, but I'll be getting it on the way out" Blaise replied, then blushed "You probably didn't need to know that, did you?"

"Probably not" The man shook his head, then he put the items through "That'll be four pounds please" Blaise paid, then took her stuff and turned and walked over towards the table Hermione had told her about. As she did, she spotted the person sat at the next table, and blinked.

"Her?" She thought "Well....... okay. I suppose that makes some sort of sense" She put the sandwich and sausage roll down, then slipped her jacket off and took her seat.

"Nice weather" The woman in the next seat set. 

"I suppose so" Blaise replied, picking up her sausage roll "I just hope it doesn't get too hot -- I've got a rabbit at home and it doesn't like the extremely hot weather"

"Who does?" The woman said with a smile "Although there's a stall on the south side of Covent Garden that sells something that might help you. You should check it out on your way home" Blaise nodded.

"I'll do that, thank you" She paused, then took a bite out of her sandwich "What do you think of the new menu? I'm not sure I like some of the changes"

"I think that I'll get used to it over time" The woman replied "The square sausages in the all day breakfast were a bit of a shock, but they do fit a lot better than the round ones" Blaise smiled.

"I would imagine" She said, then she looked out of the window and frowned "Oh dear -- it looks like it's going to rain. I knew I should have brought my brolly"

"A little fall of rain never heart anyone" The woman replied, then added "Except Eponine of course"

"Of course" Blaise said, then she ate the last of her sandwich "If it is going to piss it down, I should be going" She stood up, and picked up her jacket "Sorry to eat and run" She walked back to the cold cabinets and picked out the items on Hermione's list, then walked up to the till again.

"For your friend?" The man asked, and Blaise smiled.

"Working lunch" She shrugged, thine she paid, put the stuff in her bag and turned and left. She glanced up at the sky then hurried back to the office.

xoxox

Hermione put four files into her top draw, then looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" She called out, then leaned back in her chair as Blaise walked in carrying what appeared to be her lunch.

"Miss Granger" Blaise gave a nod "Your lunch -- sorry for the delay. It started raining on the way back, and I had to go and get dry before I brought it through"

"Don't worry about it" Hermione waved her hand dismissively "I wouldn't want you getting sick just so I can get my sandwich give minutes earlier" She glanced at the food "What do I owe you?"

"Eight pounds seventy two, but it can wait if you don't have it now" Blaise replied. Hermione stood up and walked over to to the coat rack. She pulled out her wallet, then pulled out the money.

"There you go" She handed the money over to Blaise, then sat down "Or have you forgotten what happens in a week?"

"The new Star Wars film is out?" Blaise asked.

"The yearly performance reviews start, Miss Zabini" Hermione rolled her eyes "And I wouldn't want people suggesting that I was in debt to you as some kind of inducement to give you a better review"

"Oh" Blaise blinked "The idea never occurred to me"

"It's the kind of thing you learn about in the non-magical world" Hermione shrugged, then she turned and walked back to her desk "So -- did you have a nice walk, aside from the getting wet part?"

"I did, thank you" Blaise nodded "I did a bit of window shopping on the way there"

"You bought some windows?" Hermione asked in surprise. Blaise opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again.

"Are you mocking me, Miss Granger?" She said, frowning.

"Me?" Hermione clasped her hands to her breasts and gasped "Whatever makes you think such a thing?" She paused "So -- see anything good?"

"One or two things, but someone suggested I might find what I am looking for in the market. So I'm going to pop out after work" She paused "I even have a brolly here just in case it's pissing it down" Hermione laughed.

"Always good to plan ahead" She said "In which case, I won't keep you from your duties" She turned and walked back around her desk. Opening her draw, she pulled out a piece of paper "I made a few notes about your latest case files, Miss Zabini. If you could review them, I would be most grateful" Blaise looked at the paper, then slipped it into her back pocket.

"I will" She nodded "Enjoy your lunch, Miss Granger" She turned on her heel and walked out of the office while Hermione picked up the sandwich in front of her.

"Square sausages?" She said, peering inside the roll "What kind of weird-arse combination is this?"

xoxox

"It's quittin' time" Kate said, closing her files and locking them up in her desk "Quittin' time at Tara" She pushed her chair back and stood up, then looked across at Blaise "So, Zabs, any plans for the evening?"

"Zabs?" Blaise asked with an amused expression.

"You prefer fire girl? Zeebee? Beezee? Glory?" Kate stared at her "I've got dozens of them -- I can go on all night"

"How about we stick with Blaise" Blaise said flatly "It was good enough for my parents and I've lived with it for twenty years -- I see no real reason to change it now"

"Party-pooper" Kate stuck her tongue out "So -- any plans for tonight Miss Poopy-Pants?" Blaise rolled her eyes.

"Am I going to long for the days of Zabs?" She said.

"Yes" Kate grinned "So -- for the third time of asking -- do you........"

"I do" Blaise nodded "Sorry -- I have one or two things to do" She paused "Rain check?"

"Always" Kate smiled, then turned and bounded out of the office. Blaise checked her pocked, then walked at a slightly more sedate pace over to the coat rack and took her jacket.

xoxox

"Good night, Miss Zabini" James gave her a polite nod as Blaise walked past him.

"Night, James" She replied "Have a nice evening"

"You too, Miss" He called as she walked out into the night air. She looked around for a moment, then turned and headed south towards the river.

xoxox

Half an hour later she walked past the Opera House and turned right, then stopped, staring at the row of shops and stalls on her right.

"So it turns out the problem with cryptic messages is they are...... cryptic" She said to herself "And I suppose just asking each one in turn would probably not be all that helpful" She walked along to the central set of shops, then looked at a few of them before crossing over to the other side. 

Wandering around for a few minutes, she glanced at each of them then walked on to the next.

As she reached the fourth, she was about to pass by but then she stopped and looked at the blackboard outside the shop. She then turned and walked inside.

"Good evening" The woman behind the till gave her a friendly smile "What brings you to The Half-Moon Pet Store?"

"i have a pet rabbit named Galadriel" Blaise said "And I'm worried that -- with the summer coming up -- the heat will be too much for her. I was wondering if there is anything you can advise?" The woman tilted her head to one side.

"Perhaps" The woman glanced at the door "Might I ask what made you come here?"

"I saw an advert for your shop on Oxford Street" Blaise said "Then I saw your blackboard -- your name is Bunny?" The woman smiled.

"My parents were very interesting as parents go" Bunny said "I think I have something for your Galadriel -- if you'd like to come with me?" She walked over to the door and closed it, flipping the sign over to closed, then turned and lead Blaise back through the shop. After a few seconds they stopped, then Bunny pointed to a trap door in the floor.

"I have a stock room down there, so if you'd like to go down and have a look around, you will probably find something" She said.

"On my own?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"If I go down first you might take it as a chance to run to the till, steal the money and run away" Bunny replied "This way the worst you can do is look around and possibly steal something" She paused "And if anything is missing I will notice and be able to stop you leaving" Blaise stared at her, then shrugged.

"I hadn't thought of that" She admitted, then she lifted up the trap door, turned round, and started to climb down the ladder backwards.

A few moments later she reached the bottom and found herself in an empty room.

"What........" She started, looking around in surprise.

"Be quiet" A voice came from nowhere but all around here. She turned around again but the room remained empty.

"Why are you here?" The voice asked.

"I was looking for something to help my rabbit" She said in a calm voice.

"Why are you really here?" The voice asked. Blaise paused, then took a deep breath.

"I met a woman in a sandwich shop who suggested you could help me with my rabbit. My boss sent me to the sandwich shop to pick up her lunch because our boss was out of town and so she couldn't go herself" There was a long moment of silence.

"Who is the lady? And who is your boss?" The voice asked. Blaise bit her lip, but stayed silent.

"WHO IS THE LADY? AND WHO IS YOUR BOSS?" The voice asked again, this time in a louder voice.

"I am not going to tell you" Blaise said after a moment "I don't know who you are. I don't know where I am. For all I know I could be on You've Been Framed, or you could be someone I shouldn't be talking to at all. Until I know way more about where I am, I am going to keep that to myself"

"WHO IS THE LADY? WHO IS YOUR BOSS?" The voice demanded for a third time.

"You can ask all you want, but my answer will be the same" Blaise replied "Either that or I will start telling you an epic poem when I learned when I was a child" This time there was an even longer moment of silence.

"That might almost be worth it, but I think we all have better things to do" The voice replied "Might I suggest you close your eyes?"

"Why?" Blaise asked, genuinely surprised.

"Because there is about to be a very bright flash of light and if you don't close your eyes it will temporarily blind you and that will not be helpful for what comes next" The voice said "So close your eyes - NOW!" Blaise closed her eyes. 

A moment later she saw the flash of light -- bright even through her eyelids -- and she brought her hands up to cover them almost reflexively.

After a few seconds, she saw the room darken again and lowered her hands and then slowly opened her eyes to find herself standing in what looked like a comfortable sitting room.

"Have......" She started, then trailed off "Have I moved? Am I still under the shop?"

"Yes, and no" She span round as someone walked up behind her.

"Where....... where did you come from?" She asked, looking at the man who now stood in front of her.

"That's part of the explanation of where you are" He said "Please -- have a seat" Blaise looked at him for a few seconds, then sat down on one of the chairs.

"So -- my name is Colin" He said "I graduated Hogwarts two years ago, and then -- thanks to some friends of mine -- I vanished into London instead of being forced to live under the control of MIDAS and The CIDS"

"You...... you're one of The Lost" She said, her voice tinged with awe.

"I believe that is how we are referred to, yes" He nodded "Although you can save your wonder and amazement -- I haven't seen my family, or my little brother, since the day I ran away from Hogwarts two years ago, and it's unlikely I will ever see them again" He sat down "I also spend most of my days looking over my shoulder, and wondering if today will be the day that I die"

"Oh my" Blaise looked at him sympathetically "I'm sorry" He smiled.

"It's not your fault, Miss Zabini" He said "Well -- not directly. I understand that you were only doing what you had thought to be right, and that you have had a bit of an epiphany in recent times"

"I am truly sorry for any pain I have caused in your life, Colin" She said sincerely "And I promise I will do whatever I can to help make it right" He nodded.

"The magical world -- the free magical world, not the one that you have grown up with -- has become far more powerful than you can ever imagine" He continued "In order to not only hide from the non-magical world, but an organisation of modern day witch hunters that is made up of magical and non-magical beings we have had to create better and more powerful means of hiding ourselves" He paused.

"This room is -- for want of a better phrase -- a pocket dimension. Do you remember The Room of Requirement?" 

"Yes" She nodded "We had some of our lessons there"

"This is something like that, only slightly different. It also only exists while someone is here to make it exist" He pointed at himself "Someone who knows how to create and sustain the spell"

"So the blank room?" Blaise asked.

"Anyone else who walks in will see that, and won't see either of us unless we want them to" He replied "It's hard to detect, harder to dispel and is good for hiding up to a dozen people" He shrugged "The only downside is it has to be cased in an enclosed space -- if you try to cast it in an open area then....... well bad things happen"

"Okay" Blaise blinked "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" He said "I might not answer it but you can ask me anything you want"

"Given how you treated me when I got down here, you now appear to be a lot more forthcoming" She gazed at him "Why are you telling me so much about all this?"

"Because ever since you came down the ladder you have been surrounded by one of the most powerful truth fields you may have ever been in" Colin replied "No one who is in this room may tell a lie. That includes me as well, if you are curious" Blaise frowned, thinking back over what she had said.

"I didn't........" She started, then trailed off.

"You refused to answer" He said "You didn't tell me a lie, but you did refuse to answer" He folded his arms "It is the one problem that we have not been able to overcome -- the one problem that exists with veritaserum as well, just as a matter of interest. As long as you tell the truth and do not lie it will not compel you to give a different answer" Blaise looked at him thoughtfully. 

"Are you giving me hints on how to defeat veritaserum investigations?" She asked with a smile.

"I thought they might be useful in your line of work" He pointed out "Now -- I believe that your boss might have given you something?" Blaise stood up, then slowly reached into her back pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. She withdrew it and handed it to Colin.

"I looked through it, but it didn't seem to make any sense" She said "Is this another example of the powerful magic?" Colin laughed, and shook his head.

"No, Miss Zabini" He said "This is something far more simple" He pulled out a small electronic device from the inside pocket of his jacket, then held up the piece of paper to the device's screen "Celery, Apples, Walnuts, Grapes" He said in a flat, even voice. A moment later, the device beeped. He removed the paper, and looked at the screen.

"Thank you, Miss Zabini" He said, then he took the piece of paper and put it in his jacket pocket "If there is nothing else, you can return to your shopping" Blaise stared at him.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I'm not going to tell you" He said "Because if I tell you, then someone could ask you and even if you don't want to tell them, someone could make you" He paused "Right now you don't know much of nothing, and for the moment I would like to keep it that way"

"I suppose so" She nodded "How much of this will I remember?"

"Everything -- we are not in the habit of removing people's memories. We aren't MIDAS, after all" Colin smiled "I do hope we will meet again, but I am afraid that will be up to your boss"

"My boss?" 

"She will be your primary contact for the moment -- she has a little more experience, and some of my...... associates are slightly more comfortable with her just now" Colin said, blushing slightly.

"Because she is a Gryffindor or because she is a first-born?" Blaise asked with an amused smile.

"Because she has been doing it longer, and she and The White Rabbit have been friends for longer" Colin said calmly, then he tilted his head to one side "If you do decide to stay with our little group, Miss Zabini, you'll find very few of us care about the things that mattered at school"

"I understand" She nodded, then she stood up "It has been........ educational"

"Give my regards to Bunny, and thank her for letting me use her space" Colin stood up, then turned and walked off towards the edge of the room. A moment later -- without her really knowing how it happened -- he was gone. A moment after that, the entire room had vanished and she was back in the empty space.

She walked back over to the ladder, and slowly walked back up it, pushing the trapdoor open.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Bunny asked as Blaise walked back through the shop.

"I didn't see anything that caught me eye" Blaise replied.

"Then perhaps this" Bunny handed her a packet with what appeared to be a dozen plastic blocks in "If you place these in the freezer, you can take them out one a time, and put them in the water bottle for Galadriel. They will ensure the water is kept cold for up to three hours at a time" She paused "You can also use them to keep the air around the cage cold as well for the same length of time"

"Cool" Blaise smiled "How much......"

"Five pounds for the pack" Bunny said, and Blaise paid her, then turned and left the shop. She walked back down the side of The Opera House then off into the night.

xoxox

Colin walked along the tunnel, then climbed up the ladder at the end and turned along the large tunnel that lead along to the maintenance door. Pushing it open, he peered out, then slipped into the tiled passage way that made up part of the Charing Cross tube station. 

He walked through the maze of passages until he came out at the exit. He put his ticket in and walked through the barrier, then out onto the street.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later he turned onto his street, and walked up the road to his house. Putting the key in the lock, he pushed the door open, went inside and locked the door behind him. He then reached up and slid his hand down the length of the door and a light green glow appeared around it.

With a smile, he turned back around, then -- turning on the spot -- he disapparated.

xoxox

He apparated with loud crack, appearing in a vacant warehouse in the south of Liverpool. He walked the length of the warehouse, then turned back and walked back down half the length of the building. As he did, his surroundings changed, and he found himself walking through what resembled nothing more than a barracks.

"Pilgrim -- over here!" A voice called out, and he turned and smiled.

"Sorry -- still getting used to that" He said as he walked over to the corner of the building. There was a small walled off area with a glass door that was currently propped open with a small stuffed toy. He walked in to find a blonde haired young woman sat a desk, writing in a large lined book. Another young woman was rifling through a filing cabinet and an older man was sat in a chair reading a book "Evening all"

"Evening" The blonde woman looked up "How'd it go?"

"Corialanus showed up at The Half Moon" Colin said, sitting down on chair, and tugging his jacket off "She had a message from Celebrían" He pulled out the piece of paper that Blaise had given him, then pulled out the device he'd used to decode it "The names of four muggle born children who are due to be visited in the next week or so. She believes if we can get to them before the end of next week, we can get them out of the country"

"And how was Corialanus? And does she know what a truly crappy code name she has?" The woman at the filing cabinet asked.

"You're one to talk, Olive" The woman at the desk looked round "At least I got slightly lucky with The White Rabbit" She glanced down at the device, then started copying the names and addresses across into the file "She couldn't make them at least close to each other? These are at the four corners of the country!"

"You know that she isn't in charge of people having sex, right?" The man reading the book said.

"That would be weird, I admit" The woman smirked, then she looked at the addresses again "Give me a second, I'll figure out the best way for us to sort this out" She paused "The addresses, not Corialanus being in charge of people's sex lives, obviously"

"No rush, Lu" Colin said, then he looked over at the man with the book "How are things going up north, Abe?" Aberforth Dumbledore looked back at him.

"About usual" He said after a moment "Although I am worried about some of my brother's.......... associates. I think they are possibly going to make their move soon"

"Oh dear" Hannah Abbott -- codenamed Olive -- sighed "Why?"

"Because they are a bunch of fanatics who think they can overthrow The CIDS?" Luna said without looking up from her work. Colin, Aberforth and Hannah all turned to look at her "What?"

"I meant why does Elwood think they are going to make their move, Rabbit" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Oh" Luna blinked "I suppose that makes more sense" She shrugged, then went back to her work.

"I've seen a few more familiar faces around -- more ex-students than you would expect to see in town at this time of year" Aberforth said quietly "And they aren't shopping, or visiting younger siblings" He shook his head "If I were the type to use muggle expressions, I'd say they were casing the joint"

"Well bugger" Colin looked at the other two "Should we tell the boss?"

"Is there anything she can do?" Hannah shrugged "Aside from turning in every member of The Followers of The Wolf, is there really anything we could do to stop them?"

"We're not turning them in" Luna put her pen down, then turned to face them "They are deluded pricks who are following someone who will most likely get them all killed" She fell silent for a few seconds.

"And?" Colin asked.

"I think she was finished" Aberforth said drily, and Luna laughed.

"What I was going to say was despite all that they are still -- nominally -- fighting on the same side as us" She closed her eyes "And we don't turn in one of our own" There was a minute of silence, then she looked down at the book.

"Okay -- if we're going to do this, we'll need to get Six, Fred, Ginger, Envy and Ramona" She said, then she glanced at Colin "I think we can also use these four jobs as a cover to go remove Dennis from Hogwarts, if you want?" Colin bit his lip.

"We should find out if he wants to come first" He said "Pulling him out then finding out he is happy would be worse than dangerous -- he'd know everything and we'd had to wipe his mind and........" He shook his head "I want him out of there, but I can't put all of us at risk"

"Do you think Celebrían would be of help with that?" Hannah asked, looking at Luna "She's pretty high up in the government -- sort of - so she could organise a trip to the school, and talk to them about a career in The MBRC"

"Then pull Dennis aside and talk to him quietly......" Aberforth nodded "It's possibly a better plan than me taking him aside in the pub and talking to him"

"I will mention it to her at our next lunch" Luna said "As far as I know Corialanus was only standing in this one time, because The Director was away" She tapped the book, and the pages turned blank, then she looked up at her three friends "Do we have anything else to discuss or are we done for the evening?"

"Hot date?" Aberforth asked. Luna smiled.

"Do you know how weird it is when someone who wasn't born last century asks me that?" She said.

"Yes" He nodded "Why do you think I do it?"

"And yes" She said "I do have a date. A nice young woman I met walking home from the sandwich shop. A non-magical woman who was waiting at the bus stop. We got talking and she invited me to the pictures. She is taking me to the eleven o'clock showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and I need to go home and change before we leave" She realised they were staring at her "The audience dress up as characters from the film. We are going as Magenta and Columbia" 

"You realise we have no idea who they are" Hannah said.

"Then that's your homework for next week" Luna replied, then she stood up. She took the book and placed it in the bottom draw of the filing cabinet, then walked over to the glass door before turning round to look at them.

"Don't stay up all night talking -- if what Corialanus and Celebrían sent us, we have work to do and we'll need to be ready" She smiled "And look after yourselves -- if The Followers are going to make their move, then MIDAS and The CIDS will want to crack down and that will make our jobs a great deal harder"

"We know" Colin said quietly "And we promise to look after ourselves, and everyone else" Luna gazed at them.

"Good -- because I would hate to lose anyone" She paused, then turned and walked out of the door, then walked down the length of the barracks, fading into the air as she did.

xoxox

She apparated back into a small flat overlooking the the Thames. She glanced at the clock, then walked through to the bedroom.

xoxox

Half an hour later, she walked to her front door as the bell rang a second time, and opened it to find a young red-headed woman stood there.

"Hello June" She said "Sorry -- I was just trying to get...... something in the right place" She paused, then blushed "I've never had to wear something so complicated before"

"Trust me, Mary" June Flowers replied "It will definitely be worthwhile. You are going to love this film" Luna -- who had introduced herself as Mary Smith, as well as glamouring her hair to be black -- smiled.

"I am in your hands, June" She said.

"That does sound fun, but I think we should go to the cinema first" June replied with a wicked grin. Luna laughed.

"Okay" She picked up her jacket from the hanger, then walked out and locked the door behind her.

xoxox

Four hours later, they were walking back along the road, holding hands and singing at the top of their voices.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP........." They came to Luna's front door, and stopped, then Luna turned to face her.

"You were right" She said to June "That was a lot of fun"

"See -- I told you. You should always trust me" June smiled back at her "And on that topic, would you like to go out again?"

"Maybe, yes" Luna nodded, still grinning "Although if we do can out next date be to somewhere where I don't have to wear high heals and a corset and silk knickers that ride up in the back?" June raised her eyebrows.

"Would you like me to help you out with those?" She asked with an amused smile. Luna blushed.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be okay -- I am planning on getting out of these clothes as soon as I get inside........." She trailed off..... blushing even more deeply "You're picturing that right now, aren't you?" June ran her eyes up and down Luna's body, then waggled her eyebrows, causing Luna to blush bright red "Oh shut up"

"Yes, ma'am" June smirked again "So -- when can I see you again?"

"My life is a bit...... hit and miss sometimes" Luna replied "My job takes me all over the country -- I'm in sales -- so I never know where I'll be from one day to the next. How about I call you?"

"Sounds like a plan" June fished in her jacket pocket, then pulled out a business card and handed it to Luna. Luna looked at it.

"June Flowers and associates, wedding planners" She looked up "You're a wedding planner?"

"With a name like Flowers you can be a florist, a wedding planner or a landscape gardener" June replied "Anything else and people won't take you seriously" She shrugged "I figured why not do something where I get invited to parties a lot"

"Free drinks?" Luna guessed.

"Free drinks" June nodded "My number is on the card. Call me when you know when you're free"

"I will" Luna said, then she turned and put her key in the lock and opened her door. She turned back to say good night, but before she could speak, she found herself being kissed good night. A moment later, she saw June bounding down the path and disappearing into the night.

She turned and walked through the door into the block of flats, then locked it behind her.

xoxox

June walked down Luna's street, then turned on to the main road. With a quick look around, she pulled a cloak out of her bag. Putting it on, she flipped it over her head and vanished from sight. A moment later there was a soft cracking sound.

xoxox

Sarah-Louise looked up as a soft crack came from the receiving room.

"Nice night, dear?" She called out. A moment later her daughter walked into the room, and draped the invisibility cloak over the back of a chair before dropping down into the sofa.

"Yes, thank you mother" June replied "Mary is a lot of fun, and not at all shy as it turns out -- her Columbia outfit was incredibly sexy" She paused "Something I probably not supposed to tell my mother" Sarah-Louise rolled her eyes.

"I have had sex, dear" She said "Where do you think you came from?"

"I always assumed it was a science experiment gone wrong" A voice said from the door, and June looked round as a boy three years younger than her walked in.

"Sirius" She said.

"Petunia" He replied "Nice evening?"

"Nice enough. We've arranged to go out again, although apparently she is in sales and she's going to get back to me" She paused "I did kiss her good night though"

"Ew -- I don't need to know that" Sirius screwed up his face.

"So you probably don't want to know how sexy she looked dressed up as Columbia either" June -- whose real name was Petunia -- said "Because she looked about as sexy as I do"

"Okay -- I'm out" Sirius shook his head "This is just too weird, even for me" He turned and walked out the door. Petunia watched him go, then turned to her mother, who was staring at her with a frown.

"Was that strictly necessary?" Sarah-Louise asked.

"No" Petunia admitted "That's why it was fun" She grinned, and Sarah-Louise sighed.

"You are definitely your father's daughter" She said.

"I know" Petunia laughed "But that's why you love me, right?"

"Sometimes I can think of other words" Her mother said.

"Speaking of Dad -- where is he?" Petunia asked.

"Out with your godfathers" Sarah-Louise said "Although......" There was another faint crack, and a moment later a man with black hair and glasses appeared at the door.

"Dad! Before I start telling you about my evening do you want the PG, 12-A or X rated version?" Petunia asked, and James Potter stared at her blankly before turning to his wife.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"No" She shook her head "And you want the PG version"

"I do?" He looked at her.

"Yes, because the alternative is some unfortunate dreams, or you hunting down a muggle sales lady named Mary Smith and I am pretty sure that will end quite badly" Sarah-Louise said with a grin. James stared at her for a few seconds longer, then turned back to his daughter.

"So -- tell me all about your evening, don't leave out any details but leave out most of the details" He said, walking in and sitting down next to his daughter. She laughed, then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Dad" She replied "Well -- it started when I knocked on her door......."


	6. Back To School

The following week, Hermione walked along the road towards the sandwich shop, holding her umbrella above her head. It had started raining about half an hour before she usually left for lunch, and for a moment she had contemplated not going, but she knew that it might cause worry and panic, and sending Blaise twice in two weeks might also raise some eyebrows.

"Plus" She thought as she walked down the street "What kind of pathetic excuse for a human being allows some rain to stop them doing what they should do?" 

She reached the shop, then collapsed her umbrella. Shaking it off, she put it in the stand just inside the door. 

"So what will it be today?" She said to herself, looking through the cold cabinet. A moment later she picked out the spicy tuna melt and a bottle of pepsi then took them over to the counter.

"Can I also have two sausage rolls and a strawberry muffin?" She asked.

"Of course" The man behind the counter nodded. He took the melt and put it in the microwave, then took Hermione's money while he waited for it to heat up. Two minutes later, he brought the sandwich back.

"Careful -- it'll be hot" He said, as he handed her the sandwich on a plate.

"Thank you" She said with a smile, then she carried the plate, drink and other purchases over to the seat at the far side of the restaurant, sitting down next to Luna.

"Jonah day" Luna said "I was supposed to be going to the park with a friend. Looks like that's off"

"It's supposed to tail off during the day. Could you call her and re-arrange it?" Hermione suggested.

"She has to work later this afternoon and this evening" Luna sighed "We both have busy schedules -- getting time together is kind of hard"

"That must be difficult" Hermione said sympathetically.

"No harder than anything else in life" Luna shrugged "We could both quit our jobs and bum around Europe for a few years but I'm not sure that would help all that much" Hermione laughed.

"True" She picked up her tuna melt and bit into it, then realised Luna was staring at her with an amused expression "It's hot!"

"It's a spicy tuna melt that was just microwaved" Luna rolled her eyes "What were you expecting?" Hermione swallowed.

"Ow" She replied "So -- going to pause a moment and let it cool down. What do you do?"

"Sales" Luna said "I have to travel off to a job tonight, and she's got a wedding to go to"

"Her's?" Hermione asked with an amused smile.

"After a fashion -- she plans them" Luna said "How about you?"

"Civil Service" She replied "Education" Luna tilted her head.

"Sounds...... fun?" She said.

"Oh it's a river of joy" Hermione said drily.

"But you get to influence the education of millions of children" She said "Help guide them to their future. Improve their lives. Help them progress on their journey" She paused "Surely that feels good" Hermione gazed at her for a moment, then gave a single nod.

"I'd never thought of that before" She admitted "Of course I don't actually get to do that -- most of my work is office based, and we answer to a higher power -- but I suppose..... in the abstract"

"Every little bit helps. Even if you can change one life for the better, then you can say your life has been worthwhile" Luna shrugged "At least that's what my mother says"

"She is a wise woman" Hermione picked up her tuna melt and took a big bite, then pulled another face that made Luna laugh.

"Where as you, it seems, do not learn from your mistakes"

xoxox

Later that afternoon, Hermione walked through the main office and up to the desk outside the Director's office.

"Is Director Sloane in?" She asked "I was wondering if I could talk to him about something?"

"Go on in" His assistant said "He's working on the budget, so I think he'd welcome the diversion" Hermione laughed, then pushed the door open and walked in.

"Miss Granger. To what do I owe the welcome interruption?" Jack asked, looking up.

"I was thinking about my meeting with Agent Mayhew a few weeks ago -- about the history of The Treaty of The River, and about the the difference....... well not the difference between what they are taught at school -- between what we are taught at school -- and I had an idea" She paused "That wasn't very coherent, was it?"

"I've heard you make better presentations, Miss Granger" He said with an amused smile "How about you sit down and start again?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded, then sat down in front of his desk "For the most part, Agent Mayhew seemed reasonably well informed but he had a few questions every now and then" She folded her arms "Which seems reasonable -- the classes at Hogwarts can only cover a limited amount, and they have quite a lot of history to cover given the magical world has been around for several thousand years"

"Yes" Jack nodded.

"So what I was thinking was that someone from The MBRC -- well someone from MIDAS I suppose -- could go to Hogwarts maybe once a term, or twice a term, and host a class for those taking history and do a more in depth study of The Treaty" Hermione continued "It is, after all, one of the most important parts of our combined history and something that we should all understand" Jack stared at her.

"What made you think about this now?" He asked "I mean -- you've been out of Hogwarts for three years, and you've been in my department for eighteen months" He furrowed his brow "Why now?"

"As I said -- I've been thinking about it since I talked to Agent Mayhew, and it occurred to me most of what I learned about The Treaty I learned post Hogwarts but could have done to have known before I left school" She paused "If this is the dumbest idea I ever had you can just tell me -- it won't hurt my feelings"

"It's actually not that bad an idea" He said "Do you think you'll have time? You are the Head of Processing. You should have a lot to do"

"I do...... most of the time" Hermione nodded "But most of the time it's verifying the work that my underlings have done, and passing it to the relevant departments" She paused "I am not saying it's not important, and that someone else could do it, but I think I can arrange my time so that I would be able to free up two or three days a month to do this -- to do something worth while"

"Okay" He nodded "I will talk to my boss at MIDAS, and see if I can get clearance" He smiled "I will try to make it sound like you have enough work, and that you don't need more and that we are not grossly over paying you"

"I would appreciate that -- I nearly have a full set of Babylon Five collector plates and if you cut my salary or fire me, then I won't be able to get the Shadow Plate and that would make me sad" She replied with a smile.

"And I wouldn't want to make you sad now, would I?" Jack laughed.

xoxox

Two days later, there was a knock at her office door, and a moment later Jack came in.

"Miss Granger, when you talked about a presentation for Hogwarts students did you have something in mind or would you need time to get one together?" He asked.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a purely academic question?" She asked in response.

"Do you always answer a question with a question, Miss Granger?"

"I don't know -- do I?"

"You do remember I am your boss and that I am two seconds away from having you shot" He said. She opened her mouth, then closed it again "So -- do you have a presentation ready?"

"I have the outlines of one, and depending on what else you are going to tell me, I can finish fleshing it out tonight" Hermione looked up at him "Might I ask what is going on, sir?"

"MIDAS approved your suggestion, at least on a trial basis, so you can go to Hogwarts this Saturday" He nodded "You will be giving a slightly abbreviated version of the history you gave to Mayhew, then you will have a Q and A session"

"Okay" Hermione nodded.

"This will of course be monitored by the staff, and someone from MIDAS will be there, as will I" Jack continued "Since it is just a trial, it will just be for the NEWT level students"

"Just NEWT level?" 

"If they consider it a success, we can work out a timetable for other classes and other years" Jack nodded.

"Will the material be checked before I present it?" She asked.

"I trust that you'll present the department's position on The Treat correctly" He said "And that you won't do anything to jeopardise the good work you have done since you arrived here"

"I understand" She smiled "Thank you -- for this opportunity. I promise I'll make good use of it"

xoxox

That night she walked home from work, stopping by the "I Love London" store on Charing Cross Road. She picked up a few postcards, then looked at the street sign display with a smile, then she walked over and picked up a snow globe of Windsor Castle and took it to the till.

"Very nice" The man behind the counter said "Would you like me to wrap it?"

"Yes, please" She nodded "It's a present for a friend I haven't seen in a while -- I'm visiting them on Saturday" The man smiled.

"Then I will make sure I do an extra special job" He replied, pulling out some paper "If you give me a few minutes" She gave a nod, then walked around the shop, looking at a few of the other things before walking back.

"There you are" He said, handing over the gift wrapped package.

"I'll take these as well" She said, holding up eight postcards.

"It's five for the price of four, if you like?" He suggested.

"Oh -- okay" She turned, walked over to the stand, then picked up two more and returned to the till. He slipped all ten in to a bag, then rang everything up. She paid, then turned and walked out of the shop.

xoxox

"Saturday. It's not clear what's going to happen, but she is going on Saturday"

xoxox

Filius Flitwick stood at the gates to Hogwarts and watched as the party of five people walked up the path to the school.

"Headmaster" Jack gave a polite nod.

"Director" Filius nodded in return "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"You know the Deputy Head of MIDUS - Samantha Danvers" Jack continued, and Filius nodded "And these are two of my staff -- Miss Blaise Zabini and Miss Kate Edwards"

"Headmaster" They both nodded.

"Miss Zabini -- a pleasure to see you again, and Miss Edwards -- welcome to Hogwarts"

"Thank you, sir" Kate looked around "The castle is as beautiful as I've been told"

"Why thank you, Miss Edwards" Filius smiled "If there is time, I am sure your friends might be able to give you a tour"

"That would be nice" Kate blushed.

"And -- of course -- you remember our guest speaker tonight" Jack said, introducing the last member of the group.

"Miss Granger" Filius smiled warmly "It is a great pleasure to have you back in school again. I have to admit, there are a number of us who were slightly upset that you didn't decide to pursue a career here, furthering the education of the next generation"

"Well -- at the time I felt that I owed it to my world to ensure the safety of it" Hermione replied "And having seen the work being done, and the work I am now doing, I still feel I've made the best choice" Jack raised an eyebrow, while Filius laughed.

"All I really want is for my students to be the best versions of themselves" He said "And you certainly appear to be that" He turned "If you would like to follow me?"

xoxox

"Students -- as you are all studying the history of magic, and you have your NEWT exams this year, we have a guest speaker for you tonight on one of the most important subjects that you will study" Filius stood on a temporary stage at the front of The Great Hall "Miss Hermione Jane Granger works for The Mage Born Registration -- the organisation that helps keep the peace between our world and the non-magical world. She is also something of an expert on the history of The Treaty of The River, and how our two worlds came to find the peace that we enjoy now" He turned to Hermione.

"She is going to give a short presentation on the history of The Treaty, and then she -- and I am told -- her two associates will answer any questions you might have" He took a step to one side as Hermione walked up beside him "So now -- Miss Hermione Jane Granger"

"Thank you, Headmaster" She smiled, then she raised her wand and pointed it at the large sheet that had been draped down behind her "So -- how did the non-magical world come to learn about the magical world when, for centuries, they had lived apart? It all started one night back before most of you were even born when a now long extinct group called the Death Eaters were attacking London........."

xoxox

Filius sat at the back of The Great Hall, watching as Hermione talked, then he leaned over to Pomona Sprout.

"She is very good at telling a story, isn't she?" He said.

"She can definitely keep the attention of her audience" Pomona admitted, then she lowered her voice slightly "Although I have to say I am less impressed with what she is saying than I am about how she is saying it" Filius arched an eyebrow, then glanced along the row of seats to where Jack and Samantha were sat.

"Given our other guests, what did you expect her to say?" He said in an equally quiet voice "Would you have her risk trial, prison or even execution? As far as I am aware the Director and his superior are both from the non-magical world, and are unlikely to be supporters of views that differ from the status quo"

"That's true, I suppose" Pomona admitted "But do we really need an ex-student giving us more indoctrination?"

"It is the way things are, Pomona" Filius replied "At least for the moment" He paused "Maybe if there future lectures, there will be fewer observers, and the content could be varied"

"You think Miss Granger would be open to that?" Pomona asked in surprise.

"I do not know, Pomona" Filius admitted "But I remember what she was like at school. I remember the friends she made, and more importantly who she tended to avoid" He paused "It might not have been all that indicative of her future, or of her....... shall we say her political point of view, but I have been doing this a long time and I am rarely mistaken"

"Interesting" Pomona looked down the line of seats again "So it does beg the question of why she would take a job........" She trailed off as Hermione started to wrap up her presentation "Perhaps later"

"That might be wise" He nodded, getting to his feet.

xoxox

".....which brings us to the signing of The Treaty, and the situation we are in today" Hermione said "A world where mages can live in peace, to use magic as they see fit, but where neither world threatens the existence of the other" She paused "Now -- in about five minutes there will, as the Headmaster said, a Q and A session but first, if you will forgive me, I've been talking for about forty five minutes so I just need to take a quick break and have a drink otherwise I am pretty sure I'm going to collapse, right here on stage" There was a wave of laughter, then a round of applause as she walked off to the side and sat down.

"Thank you, Miss Granger" Filius said, walking on to the stage "If you'd all like to take this opportunity to go to the loo, or get a drink yourself, please make sure you are back here in about five minutes or so"

xoxox

"That was pretty impressive, Miss Granger" Blaise said as Hermione took a drink.

"Thank you" Hermione said "But I think that -- just for tonight -- you two can refer to me as Hermione, if I can refer to you by your first names?" She paused "It will just save a little formality and time if I need to ask you to answer a question, or refer a question from a student to you?" They both nodded.

"Good, good" Hermione smiled.

"What kind of questions do you think we're going to get?" Kate asked, glancing at the students.

"Blaise is a former student -- a lot of the older students will remember her. I think they'll want to ask her about living in the non-magical world and not using her magic" Hermione said thoughtfully "As for you -- they might want to ask if you worry about rogue mages, or if you feel sorry for subjugating an entire race just so you can be safe" Kate arched her eyebrows at Hermione's comment "So to speak"

"And what should we say?" Kate asked.

"You are here to represent your own point of view" Hermione shrugged "Say what you want"

"You do see our boss and our boss' boss back yonder, right?" Blaise pointed out.

"I didn't say that your point of view wouldn't come without repercussions" Hermione gave them a smirk "I just said you are here to represent your own point of view"

"Swell" Kate rolled her eyes, then she looked up as the students started to fill The Hall again "Looks like it's showtime.

"Tell me about it" Hermione nodded, then she stood up and walked back on to the stage as the last few students sat down.

"So -- welcome back to part two of our evening" She said "Now I'd like to welcome up to the stage two of my associates at The MBRC, Miss Blaise Zabini and Miss Kate Edwards" There was a polite round of applause as the two women walked onto the stage "Some of you might remember Blaise from when she attended Hogwarts three years ago -- she and I both left at the same time" There were a few murmurs from the audience.

"Kate, however, is entirely non-magical" There were one or two surprised gasps "She went through the non-magical school system -- much like I did before I came to Hogwarts -- and knew nothing of the magical world until she started work at The MBRC. She, like Blaise and I, works to ensure The Treaty is protected and that both of our worlds continue to live in peace" She smiled at her two friends then looked back at the audience.

"So -- are there any questions?" She looked around. A moment later, a sixth year in Slytherin robes stood up.

"Blaise -- how does the process for registering free mages work?" He asked.

"Anthony -- nice to see you again" Blaise nodded "Basically the process for registering the birth of all mages works the same. The Ministry of Magic has a book of births, one that duplicates the book that is kept here at Hogwarts. Every week The Ministry and Hogwarts send us a list of all the births that have appeared. They are checked against each other and we then confirm the parents, addresses and names of the child" She paused "From there we send out field teams to confirm the registration, and give the child a new magical registration number"

"So every magical child is given a number?" Anthony looked at her in surprise.

"Every non-magical child is given a number at birth" Blaise shrugged "To ensure they have access to the full range of government facilities -- welfare, health, benefits and so forth. This is just the same thing for the magical children" She paused "Until now magical children -- all those born in the magical world -- have been unable to access the range of government benefits. This is an attempt to redress that balance"

"So it isn't a way of tracking them, and ensuring they can't escape the system?" Anthony suggested.

"It is designed to ensure all magical children born in the magical world receive the same benefits and advantages as those born in the non-magical world" She said in response "Something that I would hope the parents of said children would greatly appreciate" She stared at him, and a moment later, he sat down.

"Miss Edwards?" Another student -- this time in a Ravenclaw uniform -- stood up "Could you tell me about the education you received after...... I mean....... how does a senior education differ in the non-magical world from the magical?" Kate glanced at Hermione.

"I think what Mister Jones means is I went to Hogwarts at eleven, instead of going to St Mary's Senior School" Hermione said "So what did you learn at.........."

"Mark Johnson High" Kate said, then nodded before turning back to look at the Ravenclaw student.

"So -- from what I've learned from Hermione and Blaise, we studied some of the same things. We did physics, chemistry, biology, maths, history and physical education -- the non-magical versions of everything you study here" She said.

"Potions, herbology, arithmancy, history and -- to some degree -- quidditch" Blaise interjected.

"Thank you" Kate smiled "But we also learned things like English Lit, foreign languages, ancient history, computer studies, sex education and other things that the magical world appears not to want to teach" She held up her hands as a wave of murmurs went round the room "Let me finish, please" The room fell quiet again.

"I am not here to judge, or to comment. I am merely saying that the non-magical world doesn't have, and has never had, magic to rely on -- that should be obvious -- and as such, we have developed other ways to improve our society. And these are what we are taught at school, because -- for the most part -- the lessons you learn at school at the ones you remember for the rest of your life" She paused "But -- that aside -- I would say most of what we learned in school is the same as what you learned, albeit from a different point of view"

"Thank you, Kate" Hermione looked around "Next question?"

xoxox

"That was nicely handled" Pomona said "Is biology really like herbology?"

"I think so -- it is mostly to do with plants and living things" Filius nodded "Although, as Miss Edwards said, it is also to do with the body, and animals and so on" He paused "Kind of like a cross between herbology and Magical Creatures" He saw Pomona's eyes widen "Only not so dangerous I would imagine.

"It is to be hoped" She replied sincerely.

xoxox

"Generally about four years, although if you want to go into some professions -- doctor, lawyer, pilot -- it can sometimes require up to seven or eight years, and then maybe ten years on top of that" Kate said "For The MBRC I did a three year degree" She paused "I'm just over a year older than Blaise and Hermione just to be clear"

"Thank you" Hermione nodded.

"Miss Granger" A Gryffindor girl stood up "This will be interesting" She thought, and for a second she considered not calling on the girl, but since there was no one else standing, or even raising their hand, she realised it might look a little suspicious. So she took a deep breath, and plastered a smile on her face.

"Natalie" She said "It's nice to see you again. You have a question?"

"While you were at school -- three or four years ago -- I remember you made one or two speeches in the common room about the second world war" Natalie said in a calm, direct voice "About how Japanese citizens were interred in camps because they were considered a threat, despite being innocent bystanders"

"I thought it was an interesting topic" Hermione said calmly.

"And also about...... I think you called them reservations? Where minorities in various countries are herded into small areas of land by their conquerors. Where they have to live where they are told. Do what they are told. Where they have no control over their own lives and if they step out of line they are put in prison. Or executed" Natalie continued.

"The non-magical world has quite a diverse history" Hermione shrugged "Given there are over a hundred and fifty countries and well over five billion people it shouldn't come as a surprise"

"And you made all of this sound like a bad thing -- like it was the act of a dictatorship, or, to put it another way, a Dark Lord"

"I did?"

"Miss Granger, are you being deliberately obtuse?" Natalie asked.

"Oh no" Hermione shook her head "I am sure if I was doing it on purpose I would be ever so much better at it"

"Witches and wizards currently have to live where they are told. They have no leave to govern themselves. They have no control over their lives. If they want to travel they have to get permission. If they want to live a normal life, they have to get permission. They are tracked from birth to death, and if they step out of line they are punished -- they are put in prison, or they are executed" Natalie stared up at her "All by the organisation that you work for"

"You said you had a question, Natalie" Hermione said "Would you care to ask it, because I am not sure we have time for political speeches?"

"I assume you learned about internment, about reservations and so on in your non-magical school? Before you came to Hogwarts?" Natalie paused "By which point you had already been registered by The MBRC I would assume?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "My parents hadn't told me, but they did receive a visit from a field team when I was born, just as The Treaty demands"

"When you were learning about internment, and reservations, and all the other activities of what I believe you referred to as 'fascist states' what would you have thought of your future self serving one?" Natalie stared up at her, and Hermione stared back at her, both of them ignoring the wave of gasps and shocked murmurs that went around the room. After a moment Hermione took a deep breath, then smiled.

"Most magical born mages probably won't have heard this quote, and probably won't have heard of the book that it comes from" She said "But I suspect most of the first born witches and wizards will" She glanced at Kate "When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became an adult, I put the ways of childhood behind me"

"Am I supposed to understand what that means?" Natalie asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It means that when I learned about all of those things, I thought they were appalling. But when I learned about those things, I was eight or nine -- I was a child" Hermione said, her voice growing serious "And even when I was talking at Hogwarts, I wasn't that much more grown up"

"And now you are?" 

"A few years can make all the difference, especially when you learn about the history -- a more complete history of the world -- you inhabit" Hermione said "When I became an adult, and an agent of The MBRC, I put away childish things and learned that sometimes hard choices have to be made" She looked around "And not choices like do I go to the Yule Ball with Daniel or with Scott, or do I play Seaker or Chaser. These are choices like do I watch my parents get murdered in a war they had nothing to do with or do I try to find a way to bring peace between two worlds even if it isn't perfect?" She looked around, then looked at Jack and Samantha sat next to each on the back row.

"Is the treaty perfect?" She asked "No -- far from it. The magical world got slightly screwed, and there could have been things that were done better for all the mages. But by the same extension the non-magical world got slightly screwed as well. They are constantly living in fear that we are going to find a way to work round the MSDs, or find a way to negate the C-compounds, or generally find a way to negate The Treaty" She folded her arms "However the alternative to a treaty that screws both sides is a war that would -- most likely -- lead to the destruction of the magical world and at best the enslavement of everyone in this room, but more than likely the death of everyone in this room" She looked down at Natalie again.

"I am no longer a child, and I can no longer afford to think as one" She looked up again "Are there an more questions?"

xoxox

"Congratulations, Miss Granger" Jack said after all the students had left The Great Hall and only he, Samantha, Filius and the three staff were left "That was quite impressive"

"Thank you, Director" Hermione nodded, blushing slightly.

"I was very impressed with how you handled...... the girl with the red and yellow robes?"

"Gryffindor, sir" Blaise said "And her name was Natalie DeMarco" Jack raised her eyebrows.

"You seem familiar with her"

"Miss DeMarco has somewhat of a reputation, Director" Filius said "Ever since she started school she has been very..... forthright with her views on quite a number of topics, from The Quidditch League to the relative strengths and weaknesses of the four founders" Filius paused "She has a firm following of friends but a much larger group of people who wish she would just......."

"I get the idea" Jack said.

"The views she expressed on The Treaty?" Samantha asked, but Filius waved his hand.

"I suspect that was more to do with getting a rise out of Hermione than it was out of any real belief in what she was saying" He said, looking at his former student "From what I recall, you had...... a rivalry back in the day?"

"I think she thought it was a rivalry, Headmaster" Hermione replied "After her first year -- my fourth -- she decided that she wanted to beat my records at school. She came first in her year, but got slightly worse results than me -- she decided that she wanted to do better after that"

"There were always stories of Natalie asking her questions, trying to compare results and doing all sorts of really annoying things" Blaise added, then she bit her lip "Some of us kind of found it funny, if I'm honest" Hermione stared at her for a moment.

"So someone's just volunteered for overtime every night week" She said, and Blaise laughed, then Hermione looked back at Jack and Samantha "But sir, ma'm, I think I would have to agree with Professor Flitwick -- Natalie really isn't a firm believer in anything. Except, it seems, trying to annoy and embarrass me"

"Okay" Samantha paused "And your reply?" Hermione stared back at her.

"Kate, Blaise -- could you just wait outside for a moment?" She asked. The two women nodded, then turned and walked out of The Great Hall. Hermione pointed her wand at the doors, and they closed.

"Sorry, but I thought if I was going to ask you to say anything, you would prefer it to only be me you said it to" She said, then glanced at Filius "Headmaster -- would you like to leave?"

"I can keep a secret, but......" He drew his wand "I swear on my magic not to reveal this conversation to anyone" The tip of his wand glowed "Miss Granger can tell you what that means"

"We get the gist" Samantha said "So what do you want to say?"

"Actually -- that" Hermione shrugged "What do you want me to say? I can spout the party line all you want -- and will gladly do so -- but the truth is you two have no idea what it is like to be magical in a world where being magical, where even being born, is considered a crime"

"So why come and work for us?"

"Because after Olivia Thorne revealed the magical world to the greater government, there were only two ways this could end. With the Treaty of The River -- which has all the flaws and problems I outlined -- or the mass slaughter of the magical race" Hermione paused "It is hard to make the world a better place for your people when most of them are splattered all over the wall"

"So that's your intention?" Jack asked "To make things better?"

"Not me personally" Hermione shook her head "I will leave that to wiser and smarter minds than me. I just meant that if every witch and wizard was being killed on site, then who would make The Treaty better? Or would make the lot of those who are left better?" 

"So you don't think you would win a war?" Samantha looked at her "If it came down to it?"

"Oh gods no" Hermione shook her head again "When you are facing an enemy that can sacrifice a hundred, a thousand even ten thousand for every one you can then you are going to lose, and lose in a spectacular fashion" She looked around "I don't think The Treaty is perfect, but what in life is?" Jack and Samantha exchanged glances.

"Very well" They nodded, then Jack looked at Filius "Headmaster -- could you escort us back to the gate?"

"Of course" Filius nodded, then looked at Hermione "Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if I might give Kate that tour? Blaise and I can ensure she gets home safely"

"Of course" Filius nodded "I'll let the rest of the staff know"

"Thank you, Headmaster" She smiled, then turned and bounded towards the door. Pulling it open, she found Blaise and Kate stood in The Entrance Hall "Good news! Blaise and I are going to take you on a tour of our old stomping grounds"

"We are?" Blaise asked, then -- when Hermione nodded -- she added "We are. So -- where would you like to start?"

"How about one of your old common rooms?"

xoxox

The Fat Lady stared at the three women now stood in front of her portrait.

"So you want me to let a former Slytherin, a former Gryffindor and someone who I have never seen before into the Gryffindor common room just because you asked nicely?" She said after a moment, sounding slightly affronted.

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"Do you even know the password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"I have but one life to give for my country" Blaise suggested.

"The bearers crossed the sea to where the people don't die" Kate added.

"Once you've gone wood, nothing else is as good" Hermione said in a deadpan voice.

"You know that's not true, right?" Kate said, and both Blaise and Hermione turned to look at her.

"Is there someone you want to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe" Kate waggled her eyebrows "But not in front of a woman I just met two minutes ago and who might have been dead for centuries" She looked at the portrait "No offence"

"None taken" The Fat Lady said "And it is eight and a half"

"Good to know" Kate nodded "So -- if we can't get in then........." She trailed off as the portrait opened and two Gryffindors appeared in the portrait hole.

"Who are...... Hermione?" One of them asked "Hermione Granger?"

"Janet" Hermione nodded, then looked at the boy stood next to her "John" She turned to her friends "Blaise, Kate -- allow me to introduce the Naylor twins, Janet and John" Kate gave an involuntary snicker.

"Janet, John -- my friends Blaise, who you might remember, and Kate Edwards who is from the non-magical world where the names Janet and John feature in a series of children's books" Hermione glared at her friend, who blushed "I was wondering if you might let us in as your guests?"

"Sure -- come on in" Janet smiled, then waved them through. The three women walked through the portrait hole, and into the common room.

"So -- you heard about my excellent test scores, and decided to come back and see if you could have a do over?" A voice came from the other side of the room "Kind of cheating, don't you think, Granger?" Hermione rolled her eyes, then looked at Blaise and Kate.

"Can you just show her around? Introduce her to a few of the students?" She asked Blaise "I'm just going to go and talk to Miss DeMarco"

"Okay" Blaise nodded "But they are more your group than mine"

"I know -- I won't be long" Hermione smiled, then she turned and walked over to where Natalie was sat by the fireplace with one or two friends.

"So, DeMarco -- I hear you got eight OWLS but only seven EEs" Hermione said with a grin "Too bad"

"So, Granger -- I hear you were supposed to be engaged and he left you at the altar" Natalie replied "What happened? Find someone smarter than you are after all this time?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Is that the best you can do? No wonder my records don't seem to be in any danger"

"Well this is a battle of wits, and I was told it was impolite to fight with an unarmed enemy" Natalie said, drawing a laugh from one of her friends, and a reluctant smile from Hermione.

"Miss DeMarco -- can I talk to you in private for a moment?" She said quietly "It's about your question -- it may have had unintended consequences" Natalie looked up at her, then stood up.

"Yes, but my friends Dennis and William have to come" She said "Students aren't allowed to go their dorms unaccompanied with guests of the school" Hermione nodded.

"That does mean it will have to be the boys' dorms" She said "Unless they've changed the rules?"

"Boys' dorms are fine" Natalie said, and Dennis and William stood up "Let's go" She turned and walked towards the dormitory stairs. Hermione walked over to Blaise and Kate, who were talking with a few of the other students.

"I will be back in a moment" She said "If you want to go on ahead, I'll catch up" Without giving them a chance to respond, she turned and followed Dennis, Natalie and William up the stairs.

Dennis lead them into the seventh year boys' dorms, then closed the door behind them. Natalie drew her wand and sealed the door, then turned and faced Hermione.

"So, Miss Granger" She said, then -- with a glance at Dennis and William -- added "What have you got for me?"


	7. The White Rabbit

_Natalie drew her wand and sealed the door, then turned and faced Hermione._

_"So, Miss Granger" She said, then -- with a glance at Dennis and William -- added "What have you got for me?"_

Hermione looked at Dennis and William, then back at Natalie.

"They are friends of ours?" She asked, and Natalie nodded.

"Dennis Creevey, William Byres" She smiled as she saw a flash of recognition in Hermione's eyes "That's why you're here?"

"Not the only reason, but partly, yes" Hermione nodded, then looked at Dennis "Your brother is a friend of ours as well" She saw Dennis' face cycle through a series of expressions, from surprise, to relief, to curiousness, to relief again.

"Is he okay? We haven't seen him since he vanished two days after he went out to get a newspaper" He asked.

"I can tell you he is healthy, and he is well" Hermione said "But as Nat might have explained, I can't tell you anything else -- at least not yet" She paused "We don't know who is watching your post, we don't know who are friends of ours and who aren't and although the regime around here is fairly relaxed, we have no idea if that will change or not, or if we'd get any warning" Dennis frowned, then sighed.

"I understand" He said "Can you....." He trailed off as Hermione raised her hand.

"No" She shook her head "Whatever you are going to ask -- whether it is to give him a message, or ask him to get in touch, or anything else -- no, I can't" She paused "Because if someone found him, that would mean they would know he had had some kind of contact with you. Or if someone found you, they would know you had been in contact with him" She reached out and touched his shoulder "I know it's hard -- I haven't seen my parents for two and a half years -- but trust me, things will get better" Dennis smiled, then nodded.

"Okay" 

"I have a question" William said "Given Dennis knows his brother is okay, wouldn't that count as contact?" Hermione smiled.

"I'll get to that" She said "Now -- I've managed to add someone else to the group outside, and you might be seeing them rather than me every so often"

"Will I know...... this person?" Natalie asked "I'm not so happy about strangers -- especially strangers in this line of business"

"You'll know them, and I'll make sure you can't mix them up with anyone else" She paused "They'll introduce themselves with the phrase 'the third age goes by' and expect the countersign 'the bearers crossed the sea'" Dennis and William both stared at her "It's from a poem I found on the web"

"The web?" William asked.

"Mage born?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll explain it to him later" Dennis said with a smile.

"Okay -- two more things" She paused "Jack and Samantha noticed your performance, but Filius and I convinced her that it was more about winding me up and making me look an arse than it was about you actually believing in anything you said" She grinned "Thanks for that by the way"

"You're welcome" Natalie grinned back.

"And the second thing is more serious" She took a deep breath "The White Rabbit is fairly sure that The Followers of The Wolf are going to make their move sometime in the next few weeks -- maybe sooner. And that it's not going to be pretty when they do"

"What does that mean for us?" William asked, his voice becoming serious.

"Nothing" Natalie and Hermione said in unison. Natalie looked at Hermione, who nodded for her to continue.

"Whatever they are going to do is going to attract a lot of attention" Natalie said slowly "It is going to be specifically anti-muggle -- that is the phrase they will use. Not non-magic, but muggle. And they are going to do something big. If we show any kind of support, or even suggest we think that the non-magical world had it coming, then people will start looking at us as potential sympathisers, or even Followers" She glanced at Hermione "And that's not something we want"

"Even though we support the idea of what they're trying to do?" Dennis asked.

"Do we?" Hermione responded "We want to ensure mages can live without the constant monitoring and threat of death if we step out of line, even accidentally -- I have no desire to burn the non-magical world to the ground" She shook her head "The Wolf and his deluded sycophants would have us at war within the year, and then try to subjugate their world as we've been subjugated now. And that -- as I said earlier tonight -- would just end with most of us being slaughtered in our beds"

"So -- whatever happens, we stay neutral, or we support the idea that they are whackjobs" Natalie said.

"That's all I have for the minute" Hermione said, then she glanced at Natalie "And I wasn't left at the altar -- I left him because he had stinky feet" Natalie burst out laughing.

"Good enough reason I suppose" She grinned, then she looked at the two boys "Now -- to answer your earlier question....... you remember everything we've discussed right?"

"Yes" They both nodded.

"Okay" She turned, and slowly removed the seal she put on the door. A moment later, she turned back.

"What do you remember now?" She asked. Dennis opened his mouth, then frowned.

"I remember..... everything, but I can't remember how I learned it" He looked over at Hermione "Miss Granger -- I know Natalie can be annoying, but was it really necessary to drag us in here to berate her for embarrassing you in public?" Natalie smiled.

"She's just jealous that I have a hot boyfriend and she's going to grow old and die alone" Natalie said.

"Speaking of which, you really should get back to him, because otherwise he's going to start to wonder what the four of us are doing up here" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Oh please -- your old enough to be their mother" Natalie rolled her eyes, then lead the group out of the dorm and down the stairs. 

When they re-entered the common room, Hermione looked around, then frowned.

"Does anyone know where Blaise and Kate went?" She called out.

"Miss Zabini said they were going out to the quidditch pitch, Miss Granger" A student called back "She was going to take Miss Edwards on a broom" Hermione blinked, then smiled.

"Oh this I've got to see"

xoxox

Four hours later, Hermione walked into her front room and dropped onto her sofa, closing her eyes and yawning.

She knew that she should really try to find a way to reach Colin and the others -- to let them know how the meeting at Hogwarts had gone -- but she hadn't had an evening that stressful for a while.

She was used to keeping up a cover at work -- that had become second nature to her. And she was used to keeping up her guard when walking around London, when going to meetings and when indulging in espionage -- that had also become second nature.

But spending an hour talking to Hogwarts students with her boss, her uber boss and Kate watching her every move, as well as dozens of students and half a dozen staff who were -- potentially -- watching for any slip up? Followed by two hours of walking round the school with a rookie member of the group and a nonmagical woman who -- as far as she knew -- was dedicated to the cause....... it had almost wiped her out completely.

She was tempted to just fall asleep, but she knew she should eat something. The only problem was eating something meant cooking something, and cooking something meant standing up. Which was more than she thought she could reasonably achieve at that point.

"Screw it" She said "I'll eat twice as much tomorrow" Then she lay down on the sofa, and closed her eyes.

Two minutes later, her eyes flashed open.

"Bloody Hogwarts and its bloody antiquated bogs" She hissed.

xoxox

The following morning she awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She blinked a few times, then rolled over and picked up the handset.

"No one calls me at this time on a Sunday, so this had better be good" She said in a slightly sleepy voice.

"Quentin, Samantha and two members of The CIDS are here. I need you in right away" Jack's voice was calm "I realise you had a late night last night, but I don't care. If you aren't here within the hour, don't bother coming in"

"What the hell is going on?" She asked in surprise, sitting up.

"When you arrive" He said, then the phone went dead. Hermione stared at it for a moment, then put it down and bolted out of bed, heading for the shower.

xoxox

Forty five minutes later, she walked into the main office to find it buzzing with activity. She looked around, then walked over to the desks where Blaise and Kate sat.

"What is going on?" She asked "I got a phone call......."

"We all did" Kate said "But you should go through to The Director's office" There was no sign of a smile on her face, and when Hermione looked at Blaise, she looked equally serious. Hermione arched one eyebrow, but Blaise gave an ever so slight shake of her head.

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then turned and walked down the corridor to the desk outside Director Sloane's office.

"Go straight in, Miss Granger" His assistant said without looking up. Hermione blinked in surprise, but pushed the door open and walked into the office.

"Miss Granger" Jack smiled "You know Samantha Danvers. This is her boss Quentin Mitchell-Johnson, director of MIDAS"

"Sir" Hermione nodded.

"And may I also introduce Mister Carter and Mister Lupin, who sit on The CIDS" Jack said. Hermione nodded again to each of them.

"As you will no doubt have gathered, Miss Granger, something quite serious has happened to see us all brought here together" Anthony Carter said.

"I am beginning to grasp that, sir" Hermione said carefully "If I might ask......"

"Between six o'clock and nine o'clock this morning there were two dozen explosions across the country, as well as -- we think -- a dozen or so assassinations" Remus said calmly "MIDAS, MI5 and MI6 are working together to investigate the explosions and while it is a very early stage because we have been on this for about two hours or so, the one thing that all three agencies are sure of is that the explosions were all magical in nature"

"Oh gods" Hermione said.

"Trust me, Miss Granger" Quentin said "The gods have very little to do with this"

"Where were the explosions?" She asked.

"Outside the parliament buildings in Edinburgh, Belfast, Cardiff and London, on The Dome, The Millennium Bridge, The Tower of London, Tower Bridge, Blackpool Tower, The Green at Gretna Green, various bridges and tunnels and the British end of The Channel tunnel" Remus replied "They weren't enough to destroy the buildings -- or the bridges or the tunnels -- but they were enough to get a lot of attention"

"And the assassinations?" Hermione asked.

"That's more complicated" Anthony said "Six members of The Lords were found dead in suspicious circumstances -- if I were a betting man I would say killing curses"

"There are also six people who were connected with the original treaty" Quentin said "Six people who have since retired or moved on to other things, and whose names were classified"

"Killing curses?" Hermione asked.

"If I were a betting man" Quentin nodded.

"Would I be right in thinking that The Lords were also connected in some way?" Hermione looked at Anthony?"

"That's classified" He said "But yes"

"Crap" Hermione sighed "So attacks against the seats of power in the non-magical world, and places connected that are historically connected to the non-magical government......." She trailed off "Bridges and tunnels?"

"Places connecting the four countries of the union" Remus interjected "They are also places where we monitor crossings between the two worlds"

"Are the MSDs down?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No" Samantha shook her head "They are still operating, all around the country, including at the various points these explosions went off" Hermione frowned, then shrugged.

"So the attacks were all related to The Treaty -- the non-magical world, government and points of transfer. And the assassinations -- if that's what they were -- were related to the people who signed The Treaty in to law" She saw them all looking at her "But you've already figured that out" She closed her eyes "You've already figured that out, and now you are going to ask me to do something that I really do not want to do"

"Miss Granger -- you are an agent of The MBRC" Jack said calmly.

"Yes, Director" She nodded.

"And it would be safe to say you know the files better than anyone else?" He asked.

"Yes, sir" She nodded again.

"There has been a massive terrorist attack against our country, and what we suspect to be a huge violation of The Treaty by forces unknown" Quentin said "We have a list of every mage in our country, and within a day or two we will have an approximate idea of their magical traces" He looked at her "You know all the mages that we've registered, and you can give us an idea of who is more or less likely to be a suspect in this crime"

"We can do this without you, but it will take longer, and we are more likely to get the wrong people, or get too many people" Samantha added "If you do it, we get those most likely"

"Can I ask what your objections are, Agent Granger?" Remus said in a calm voice. Hermione looked at him.

"Mister Lupin -- I don't know how much you know about me, but I know quite a lot about the history of The Treaty, including the name of every member of The CIDS, and some of their history" She smiled "I would assume that before The Treaty came into force, your life was...... a lot more difficult?"

"You would assume correctly"

"That if something bad happened -- if there was a crime in your neighbourhood, or if someone went missing, or got hurt, then you would be considered one of 'the usual suspects'?" 

"Again, you are not wrong" He said "I assume you are coming to a point?"

"Now that you site in one of the six seats of power, I would guess that happens far less? Probably not at all?" 

"Power has its privileges, Agent Granger" Remus replied.

"What if I told you that if you were not sat on The CIDS that your name would be in the top five of any list I created? And that because of your past it would probably be second or third from the top? That you would be hunted down like a dog -- if you will pardon the phrase, because I mean no offence by it -- and probably killed on site simply for being who you are?" She stared at him "That is what you -- all of you -- are asking me to do to any number of innocent witches and wizards"

"Miss Granger......" Jack started, but Remus held up his hand, and Jack fell silent.

"Agent Granger -- I have heard good things about you, and I see now your reputation is well deserved" He said in a quiet, thoughtful voice "And I do understand your wariness -- as you say, my school years and the years before, were spent with people judging me simply for something that was out of my control" He looked at the other people in the room for a moment before turning back to her.

"Allow me to suggest a compromise -- one that I think will suit everyone" He clasped his hands behind his back "From what I understand, Agent Granger's biggest concern is that -- in the current environment, with the country burning and everyone on edge -- any list she provides will be an excuse to round up everyone on that list, regardless of how innocent or guilty they might be. And given the nature of the crimes, MIDAS and the non-magical agencies might be tempted to use any means at their disposal to extract a confession from the names on the list and anyone who is connected with them"

"We would never....." Quentin started, but Remus raised his hand again, and Quentin fell silent.

"So what if Agent Granger prepares the list, and then hands it over to me personally. I will promise -- by magic if necessary -- to keep the list to myself until the investigations have reached a point where we can match the traces of the magic in the explosives to the wands registered to those on the list. I will then remove all the names from the list who do not match and we will only investigate those who do" He looked at Hermione "I realise there is still some risk, but we are looking for people who blew up half the country, so I am not entirely certain we can do this risk free" Hermione stared back at him for a moment.

"You promise that you will not hand the list over to either MIDAS or the non-magical agencies?" She asked.

"Once you give me the list I will swear on my magic" He nodded.

"Very well" She said "If I can take Blaise and Kate we will go through the files, and I will create a list of people I suspect might be involved in some way" She paused "I will make sure Blaise and Kate can't leak the list"

"You realise we will have to discuss this after this crisis is over" Jack said.

"I am aware, sir" Hermione nodded.

"Then get Miss Zabini and Miss Edwards and get to work" He said.

"Yes, sir" She nodded, then turned and walked out of the office.

"Director -- might I ask a favour?" Remus said.

"Of course, sir" Jack looked at him.

"I realise that your first impulse might be to discipline, punish or otherwise yell at Miss Granger, but if -- after we have dealt with this crisis -- you could resist that impulse I would be grateful" Remus said in a calm voice "Aside from wanting to protect her fellow witches and wizards from undue and unwarranted punishment from the state, I think she showed quite a lot of maturity with her willingness to compromise"

"As opposed to what?" Samantha asked.

"As opposed to refusing to do what was asked of her, and being fired" Jack said "Which is pretty much what was going to happen before Mister Lupin suggested the compromise" He looked at Remus "So, sir, what would you have me do? She has clearly defied me"

"When we have sorted all this out, I will come back and talk to her some more" Remus said "I suspect that we will have a lot to talk about" He looked at Anthony "For now I think that we should return to update the rest of The CIDS"

"Yes" Anthony nodded "Please keep us updated"

"When Miss Granger has the list ready, I will return to get it" Remus said "Please do not try to take it from her before I arrive -- I suspect it will end badly"

"Of course not, sir" Quentin nodded, then Remus and Anthony left the office "We'll be going too -- we will let you know how the investigation goes"

"Yes, sir, ma'm" Jack nodded, then -- after the two members of MIDAS had left -- he sat down.

"Well -- that did not go how I had expected"

xoxox

"You two -- come with me" Hermione said, then turned and walked into her office without checking to see if they were following her. She sat down behind her desk then looked up as Kate and Blaise came in.

"So -- here's the situation" She said "Between six and nine this morning, two dozen bombs exploded. MIDAS and The CIDS suspect they are magical in origin. In addition around a dozen members or former members of Parliament were killed -- again by suspected magical means" She paused to let it sink in "I have been tasked with putting together a preliminary list of suspects, which I initially refused to do because I would only be able to make a best guess, and I do not want to have dozens of innocent people arrested and dragged off to face interrogation or possibly worse just because I thought I knew them in school"

"So you've been fired?" Kate asked, frowning.

"No" Hermione shook her head "I have instead made a deal -- I will make a provisional list, but it will be handed over to one person who will keep it a secret until they know more about the composition of the explosives and they can whittle down the list based on said composition" She sighed "It isn't perfect, but as was pointed out the alternative is far, far worse"

"So you want our help with the records?" Blaise asked, understanding crossing her face.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "But before you agree to this there is something else you should know" She reached into her desk and pulled out her wand "Part of the deal is that the full list of names will be known only to me and to the other person" Kate and Blaise stared at her.

"So when the list is finished........" Kate trailed off.

"I'm going to remove it from both of your minds" Hermione said "I realise it sounds like I am being paranoid, but the country is on fire, twelve people are dead and....... and I am not certain that MIDAS will honour this deal"

"And they would be able to extract the list from us after we leave the building" Blaise nodded. She took a deep breath "I agree"

"So do I" Kate said.

"Okay" Hermione smiled "Lets get to work"

xoxox

Ninety minutes later, she emerged from her office, holding an A4 envelope. She walked through the main office and up the corridor, then -- as the Director's assistant waved her through -- into his office.

"I have the list, sir" She paused "I also removed it from Kate and Blaise's minds after it had been compiled"

"So that is the only copy?" Jack asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Aside from the one in my mind, but trust me -- you do not want to retrieve that one, sir" She said with a slight smile "I was taught occlumency by the best"

"I will take your word for it" He picked up the phone and dialled a number, then a few seconds later continued "The list is ready, sir" He paused "Very well" He put the receiver down "Mister Lupin will be here shortly. 

"You can just......." She blinked "You can just phone The CIDS? And they will answer?"

"Mister Lupin was kind enough to leave me his number" Jack replied "It seems that having a country burst into flames was enough of a reason to provide me with a way to contact him directly" He looked over at the fireplace on the far wall "He also said he would like to talk to you when this is all over"

"He did?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes" Jack nodded "You have, it seems, apparently managed to impress one of the six most important people in the country" Hermione stared at him, looking slightly shocked. Then she shook her head.

"Actually he is in the secondary tier of The CIDS -- The Sceptre and The Orb are the two most important people in the country, so Mister Lupin's opinion is, to be honest, secondary at best" She realised Jack was trying not to laugh, and her eyes went wide "That was probably not something I should have said when he is standing right behind me, is it?"

"Your timing could have been better, Miss Granger" Remus' voice -- which seemed to her to be full of amusement -- came from just behind her "However I am very well aware of my position in both The CIDS and this world" Hermione turned slowly until she was face to face with him.

"Mister Lupin......" She stared, then realised that she had absolutely no idea how she was going to finish her sentence.

"You are wondering how you're going to finish that sentence, aren't you?" He said with a slightly amused smile "You realise that you can't apologise to me, because whatever you say is not going to be enough. And you realise you can't not apologise to me, because that would just seem rude. And what you really want to do is conjure a portable hole and jump into it and vanish into it for the rest of your life" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"You don't strike me as the D&D type, sir" She said "But for what it is worth I am sorry" Remus waved his hand.

"You remind me of a friend of mine -- of a few friends of mine, actually. Since I was asked to join The CIDS it is hard to find people who are open and honest with me -- for some reason people seem to think that if they insult me, or even suggest I am not a god like being, that I will clap them in irons or have them killed" He paused "But that is probably a discussion for another time" He looked at the envelope.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded, then held it out. He smiled, then drew his wand.

"I swear on my magic that I will not reveal the contents of this list until we have a better idea of who created the explosives, or who carried out the assassinations" He said, and she watched as the tip of his wand glowed.

"Thank you, sir" She smiled, then she handed him the list "This is the only copy, and while I remember all the names, I have taken steps to ensure no one will be able to extract them from me"

"A wise precaution" He tilted his head "Now I must be going. The CIDS is due to get a report from MI6 and The Counter-Terrorism Branch" He turned, and walked back to the fireplace "Thank you, both" He said, then vanished into the flames.

"If I might say, Miss Granger, you seem to be creating quite a rapport with Mister Lupin" Jack remarked.

"Am I?" Hermione looked at him, genuinely surprised "I just thought he was nice to everyone"

"Maybe he is -- the six members of The CIDS rarely venture out of their own private bubble, but from the reports I've heard they usually keep to themselves when they do -- they are all business" He looked at her "Mister Lupin seems to be down right friendly compared to the usual behaviour" Hermione shrugged.

"He did say I reminded him of someone -- of his friends" She replied "Perhaps he is getting nostalgic of the days before he was appointed to The CIDS" She paused "It must be lonely being in charge of the world" 

"I suppose" Jack shrugged "Anyway -- I think that's all we were needed for today. I'm going to stay a little longer, but you can dismiss the rest of the staff and go home. But don't go too far, just in case"

"Yes Director" She nodded.

"And thank you for your work today -- it was very impressive" He said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Director" She paused "I'm sorry about the...... tantrum earlier, but you knew what you were getting when you hired me"

"That I did" He admitted "Now -- go, before I decide you require more punishment" She smiled, then turned and walked out of the office.

Walking down the corridor she emerged into the main office.

"That's it, ladies and gentlemen" She called out "Thank you for your work today -- The Director and I both appreciate it, as do MIDAS and The CIDS. No doubt when you get home you will find out why. But for now -- go home, and enjoy the rest of your day" She watched as the staff started to pack up and leave, then she went back to her office to find Blaise waiting for her.

What did we do today, Miss Granger?" She asked "Because I am pretty sure there are ninety minutes of the day I can't account for" Hermione smiled.

"Sorry about that" She said "We were working on a list of names, and due to a deal I made I am the only one who was allowed to see the full list" Blaise frowned.

"So you removed the list from my mind?"

"It was necessary" Hermione replied "And it also meant removing the work we did to generate the list so you wouldn't be able to remember any of the names" Blaise stared at her.

"I still get paid for those ninety minutes, right? Even though I can't remember doing the work?"

"Yes, Miss Zabini, you still get paid" Hermione laughed "But now - go. Fly. Be free"

"Yes, boss" Blaise smiled "See you tomorrow" She turned and walked out of Hermione's office. Hermione put her wand back in her desk draw, then she walked over, grabbed her coat and walkd out as well.

xoxox

An hour later, she walked through Camden Market, looking at the various stalls and shops.

"I really should come here more often" She said to herself "This place really is a wonder of modern technology" She walked into the stables, then stopped at a shop that seemed to sell pocket watches and diaries.

"The White Rabbit Watch Shop?" She looked at the blackboard above the entrance, then shrugged and walked in and started looking around.

"Can I interest you in anything?" The woman sat in a plastic chair at the end of the shop asked.

"This..... this one is interesting" She said, unhooking the watch she was looking at. It was three concentric circles around the inner clock face.

"A pattern I saw once in my younger days" The woman said, then she took the watch from Hermione and held it in her hand "If you hold it carefully, you can do this......" She span the second circle horizontally, then the third circle vertically and then the clock in a front to back motion.

"That is so cool" Hermione smiled.

"The joints are all strongly reinforced, and there are pins on the outside to prevent them rotating if you don't want them to" The woman re-aligned them and then handed the watch back to her "The battery lasts about two years or so, and you get a spare one when you buy it" She paused "There is one other feature, if you are interested" 

"Oh yes?"

"There are two release catches, so you can remove the outer circles from the clock -- leaving you with just the watch. There is also a connecter for a chain so you can use the clock on its own" The woman smiled "Just in case you need to use it in a more...... professional setting"

"I could see that being useful" Hermione smiled "Okay -- I'm sold" She paused, then tilted her head to one side "Just a second" She walked over to the display of diaries and journals, then looked through them. A moment later, she picked one out that had a lock with a space that looked almost exactly the same size at the clock.

"You have a good eye, Miss" The woman said.

"My last boyfriend said I had two" Hermione replied, and the woman laughed.

"If you disconnect the clock, and put it in that hole, it will act as a key for the journal" The woman nodded.

"What if someone bought the diary without the watch?" Hermione asked.

"I have other things that can act as a key" The woman shrugged "But since you seem to want both" Hermione laughed.

"I know when I am beaten" She said "So -- how much?"

xoxox

She returned home, and placed the journal on her coffee table. She pulled the watch out, then slowly and carefully disconnected it from the outer rings.

"So -- I guess this is where I find out if the woman was having me on" She said, then she lifted the watch up and placed it in the hole in the journal.

A few moments later, there was a slight popping sound and the lock snapped open.

"So that worked" She said, then she opened the front page, and looked at the first blank page of the journal.

"Greetings Celebrian" Words started appearing on the blank page in a neat, hand written script "As you will have realised, this is not a book you should use for your shopping list, or your inner most thoughts -- not unless you want to share them with the rest of our little playgroup. And trust me -- we do not need to know the type of tampons you use, or the amount of chocolate you buy each week" Hermione smirked.

"The watch you bought acts as a conduit to the book - you can unlock it without it, but if you unlock it with it, it will allow you to communicate with us. The lady who sold you the book will have given you a spare key, so you can lock and unlock this if anyone gets suspicious. Anything you write with the other lock will be kept to yourself, but anything you write with the clock will be shared amongst the group. Please try to keep this straight, because -- as I said -- we have no desire to learn about the fact you are hot for one of us. Unless it's me, of course" This time Hermione giggled.

"As you will have gathered, this is a pre-timed, pre-written speech, so there will be very little about current events. However there is one thing you should know, or at least be able to work out. Given that the watch is battery powered, why is there a winding button on the top?" Hermione blinked.

"So give that some thought, and when you are ready, you can start communicating. Hopefully this will require less face to face discussion, because I suspect over the coming days, weeks and months that our world is going to become a great deal more dangerous and that if we are to achieve the goal we set, we need to become far more careful before we launch our crusade"

"For now, please enjoy your new purchase from The White Rabbit Company"

"Kindest regards, The White Rabbit"

The text trailed off, and Hermione stared at it for a moment.

"Why does it have a winding button?" She said to herself, then she folded the front page closed, and took the clock out of the lock. 

She looked inside the bag, and found the spare chain, the extra battery and the other locking device that the woman had provided. She pushed that into the lock, and unfolded the front page, only to smile to see the first page was completely blank.

"I think that I might have to turn in my certificate as The Smartest Witch" She said to herself, then she closed and locked the book before putting it on top of the chest of draws.

Turning her attention back to the pocket watch, she pressed the winding button and turned it backwards five minutes.

Nothing happened.

"Is The White Rabbit just messing with me?" She thought, then she looked at the outer circles that encase the clock, and her mind flashed back to a story she had heard while at school.

"No" She shook her head "How would she have got her hands on one of those?" She clipped the clock back into the frame, then she twisted the outer circles round so that she could access the winding button.

"Hold on...." She stood up and walked over to the other side of the living room, then turned around "Okay -- here goes....... something" She turned pressed the button, then turned it back five minutes.

There was a momentary........ sweeping feeling, then she found herself staring at...... herself. She was watching herself from five minutes before.

She stood aside as her past self walked over to the chest of drawers, then continued to watch until her past self vanished in a sparkle of magical light. 

"Well........ that was interesting" She said "Although I am curious why I couldn't see myself" She glanced at the watch in her hands "Something to do with the alignments? The three dimensions?" She smiled "This is going to require a lot more experimentation, but whatever it is, I think it will be very interesting" She looked back at the book.

"I suppose I could ask for help, but what fun would that be?" She looked at the watch, then gave a soft laugh "I have to remember to take take this out of the casing when British Summer Time comes to an end. Otherwise all hell is going to break loose"


	8. The Follwers Of The Wolf

The following morning she heard her alarm go off, then rolled over and hit it.

"I wonder if we get a day off for time served" She said to herself, then she shook her head "Probably not" She stretched, then yawned "Time to make the sausages" She flung her covers back and swung her legs round then bounded out of bed.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, she was making her breakfast when the front doorbell rang. She looked up in surprise, then she put the sausages on the plate, picked it up and walked through kitchen and down the hall. She unhooked the watch she had bought the day before and slipped it over her head, tucking it inside her jumper, then she turned back and opened the door.

"Good morning" She said "Can I help you?"

"Miss Granger?" A man stood at the door, dressed in a dark suit, white shirt and black shoes.

"That's me, but I only have a few minutes so if you could move this along I'd be grateful" She replied, taking a bite out of one of the sausages.

"Hermione Jane Granger?" He asked "Late of Hogwarts, daughter of Sabrina, daughter of Harvey?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure I like strangers who know so much about be calling on me first thing" She said "What do you want? Tell me or I am going to close the door and call the authorities"

"I have been asked to take you to a meeting" He said "One that will be of great interest to you, and of great importance to your future" He said in a calm voice.

"I have work" She said "I don't have time for meetings. If you want to come back later, I will be happy to discuss whatever you want"

"I am afraid that I was not given an option, Miss Granger" He said, his voice still calm "You will come with me willingly, or you will come with me unwillingly -- but you will come with me" He drew a wand from inside his robes, then lowered it to his side. She stared at the wand for a moment, then looked up at him.

"You are aware for whom I work? And that when I moved to this house, this street was given special protection?" She took another bite of her sausage, then placed the plate down on the table by the door "I would be quite surprised if that wand worked at all" The man continued to stare at her without responding.

"Enough" She said "You can't hurt me with that, and I am not going to waste any more time" She turned around, then she heard a few footsteps behind her, felt something press against her back and then -- suddenly -- everything went dark.

xoxox

Blaise looked up at the clock, frowning.

"Miss Granger is late" She said. Kate looked at the the clock, then shrugged.

"Maybe she arranged something after we left" She said "She did have a busy day yesterday -- maybe the Director gave her the morning off"

"We had some a busy day" Blaise said with a slight pout "Don't we get the morning off?" Kate laughed.

"You know you are cute when you pout?" She said.

"I know" Blaise grinned, then she glanced up at the clock again "I'll give her another half hour, then call her" She looked at Kate "This isn't like her, Kate, and I admit -- I'm worried"

xoxox

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, coming back to consciousness. The first thing she realised was that she was in a car, and the car was moving. The second thing she realised was that her hands were tied up, but luckily they were tied up in front of her. 

She closed her eyes again, deciding to wait for the car to reach its destination. She was fairly sure she could use the pocket watch to rewind time and escape from the car, but based on the three experiments she had tried the night before she would almost certainly drop appear exactly where she was five, ten, twenty minutes before -- and she was about two feet above the road, moving thirty or forty miles an hour.

"An object in motion will stay in motion until another force acts upon it" A voice chanted in her head "Which means if I rewind time now, I will appear in mid air, moving forward at forty miles an hour -- and I have no idea what kind of traffic there will be, or what I will hit in the process" She mentally shook her head "I can't see how that will end well"

"We will be there in five minutes" A voice said from the front seat "We have the girl, and from what we can tell she is unarmed and one of the toothless"

"The toothless?" Hermione thought "Never heard that expression before"

"Make sure you obscure her vision -- even if she is wandless and submissive, we cannot have her knowing where we are. She will report back to her masters and I would hate to have to move again" A voice came back over what sounded like a radio.

"I am well aware of my role, Prongs" The man said "It's not like I haven't done this before"

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time, Wormtail" The voice -- presumably Prongs -- came back.

"No, no -- you don't" The man -- presumably this Wormtail -- said "But that was one time out of a dozen, so I think perhaps you could give me a chance"

"We'll see" Prongs' voice replied "We'll be waiting" The radio faded out, and Hermione closed her eyes again.

"We know you are awake" She heard two more voices -- one from either side of her "You don't need to pretend"

"Pretend what?" Hermione asked, her eyes still closed "I am still unconscious from whatever drug Wormtail gave me via the needle he stuck in my back"

"You are observant" The voice on her left said "Would you care to hazard a guess as to what drug it was?"

"The lack of chemistry and biology at Hogwarts puts me at a disadvantage" Hermione replied "And for a group that seems to dislike the non-magical world you seem quite at home at it"

"You seem to think you know a lot about us for someone who doesn't know who we are" The voice on her right said.

"You carry wands -- that makes you magical" Hermione said "But you know enough not to use them -- or at least you know enough to move me somewhere else before you try to use them" She paused "That suggests you have an idea of what areas of London have MSDs and where their reach extends" She looked up at the back of the man referred to as 'Wormtail's head "And you must also be quite confident of them working once you leave the influence of the MSDs, which suggests you are either members of The Lost, or The Missing"

"Your reputation proceeds you, Miss Granger" Wormtail said from the front "And I have to say that you do not disappoint"

"I have been told that before" Hermione said with a smirk "But usually it is when my boyfriend is leaving in the morning" The other three fell silent, and then Hermione felt a blindfold being pushed down over her eyes.

"The next few minutes will be slightly disorientating, Miss Granger, but remember -- if we wanted you dead, we would have killed you on your doorstep" Wormtail said, and then all the noise faded away.

She felt the car continue to move for another minute or so, then it stopped.

A few seconds later, she felt hands guiding her out of the car, then -- as her feet touched the ground -- she felt hands guide her in a specific direction.

"Salt, and a slight smell of....... oranges" She thought "Suggests the docks -- somewhere where they bring in oranges?" She filed it away in the back of her head and allowed herself to continue to be guided.

Five minutes later, they came to a halt. A moment after that, the sound slowly came back to her ears and then she felt hands reach up behind her and remove the blindfold.

Blinking against the sudden inrush of light, she looked around and saw she was in a large, bare room with only a long table at one end. She glanced over her shoulder and saw two women behind her, then she looked forward again and watched in silence as four men and two women walked into the room and sat down behind the table.

"Miss Granger" The first man said as he took his seat behind the table "I have heard a lot about you and it is good to be able to put a face to the deeds"

"Thank you" She replied.

"I didn't say they were good deeds" He added as the other five people sat down.

"You must be Prongs" She said "I heard Wormtail talking to you on the radio before my ears were silenced" Prongs inclined his head.

"It is a name I go by" He said "Much like I believe that you, and some of your friends have names -- names that you tend not to share with your associates" Hermione stared at him blankly.

"Well -- sometimes my last boyfriend called me sexy knickers, and once he called me squeeky bum" She said after a second "But you're right -- I'm not going to tell my boss that. Doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would need to know really" She blushed "And if I told my underlings I would never hear the end of it"

"I am not sure that is what Prongs meant, Miss Granger" The woman at the end of the table said "And I'm sure you know that"

"How am I supposed to know what he means if he won't say what he means?" Hermione went to fold her arms, but realised her hands were still tied "Part of the problem in this world is people never say what they mean"

"I have noticed that to be the case" Wormtail said "But then again, people in our profession sometimes cannot afford to say everything they mean, can they?"

"You are civil servants too?" Hermione asked in surprise, looking around "Let me guess....... HMRC? You seem the type to be tax collectors" She heard a snort of amusement from behind her.

"Talon" Prongs said in a reproachful voice.

"Sorry, sir" The woman replied.

"Now -- Miss Granger" Prongs rested his hands on the table, and leaned forward "Given what happened yesterday, I would imagine that you were probably called into work"

"You would be right" She nodded.

"And I would guess that you provided a list of names -- suspects for the bombings that marked the start of the liberation of the magical world from the tyranny of the muggle world" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the phrasing, but didn't say anything.

"You were asked a question, Miss Granger, and as you surmised we are now out of the range of the MSDs and so we can use magic to make you answer, and will, if you force us" One of the women stood behind her said.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "However I did not hand the list over to The MBRC, or to MIDAS"

"You didn't?" Wormtail asked in surprise.

"Despite what your group thinks -- and yes, I am aware to whom I am speaking -- I do care about the magical world. And while the fall of Voldemort made the magical world slightly better for the first born witches and wizards, we were still considered outsiders -- something for which I suffered for most of my time at school" She ran her eyes along the table.

"I made a deal with a member of The CIDS that I would give the list to him, and only him, and that once they have investigated the bombings more fully, he will filter the list and remove the more unlikely suspects before making any arrests and bringing anyone in"

"And you believed him?" Prongs asked sceptically.

"I have my reasons" Hermione nodded.

"You said you knew who our group is?" A man who hadn't spoken before asked from the left of the table "Might I ask how?"

"A few things" She said "Wormtails description of me as toothless -- suggesting that I am unwilling or unable to use magic when in the non-magical world. Hardly a polite description of a fellow mage. The fact you know who I am, when my role in The MBRC is generally not that well advertised" She paused "And, of course, the fact that you all have animal related names" She stared at the man who had just spoken "Don't you, Padfoot?"

"You reputation does not do you justice, Miss Granger" Padfoot replied with a slight nod "Which is why we have a proposal for you"

"That is sweet, but I am far too young to get married" Hermione said with a smile "But maybe in five or ten years, when I have sowed my wild oats and had quite a lot more sex" Padfoot stared at her, then burst out laughing.

"The mind does boggle, Miss Granger, but perhaps a proposition would be a better word" He paused "You are clearly very smart, and you are not phased by surprising circumstances" He gestured around the room "You are kidnapped out of your house, dragged across the city and are now facing eight people you don't know who could potentially kill you at a moment's notice"

"We know you are working for a government that we consider to be...... tyrannical and as such would definitely consider your head quite a prize" Prongs interjected.

"That's good to know" Hermione said drily.

"However given everything I've said, you would be of great help to our cause" Padfoot said "Either working with us to bring down the government that is enslaving all our people, or working within The MBRC to further our cause"

"You want me to join The Followers of The Wolf?" She asked "I am a member of Her Majesty's Civil Service, and while there might be parts of my job -- and The Treaty of The River -- that I do entirely enjoy, if you know who I am, you should have learned enough about me to know that I think The Treaty is better than the alternative" She stared at them "What would you suggest, might I ask? If you have your way, and you overthrow The Treaty, MIDAS, RAIDS and The CIDS then what would you have replace it?" She turned on the spot, taking all of them in "You know it can't go back to the way it was -- the entire magical world doesn't have the power to make the country forget. So -- what happens next?"

"We place wizards at their rightful place in the world" Prongs said "The way it should have been all along" Hermione stared at them.

"I notice you say wizards, and not mages" She replied "But either way it is not a choice that I can be party to"

"May I inquire why not?" Prongs asked.

"Because you will start a war you can't win to prove a point that isn't worth proving" She sighed "That does sound like the Albus Dumbledore I have read about" She stared at Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail "You have already sounded the trumpet call and alerted the authorities to your presence, all for a little flash and thunder that served no real purpose" She paused "Which does make me wonder........." She trailed off "Oh gods...... I mean....... how could I be so stupid?"

"I think that she has figured it out" Padfoot said. Hermione stared at them for a moment.

"That means you aren't going to release me -- not until you have finished the rest of your plan" She looked up and down the table "You know if you do, I will do everything I can to prevent it"

"We have places we can hold you, Miss Granger -- we do not need to kill you, or hurt you" Wormtail said "We will merely detain you, and once you can no longer interfere in our plans, we will leave and the wards will drop and you can go" He shrugged "You can then return to your masters, but it will be too late to do anything"

"And if I try to escape?" She asked.

"Then we will find a way to stop you" The woman referred to as Talon said "And while we don't need to hurt you, that is not to say we won't" Hermione turned to face her.

"Was that a threat?" She asked.

"No" Talon shook her head "Threats are only made when they aren't going to be carried out. That was a warning"

"Oh" Hermione smiled "Good to know" She turned round again, and face the six people behind the table.

"I have two requests" She said "If you are going to lock me up in a warded cell, then at least undo my hands -- as your little minion there said, I have no wand so I can't be of any threat and I can't use magic to escape"

"Very well -- we wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable in your prison" Padfoot nodded "What is your other request?"

"It is not for me, but for my world" She said "When you go to save your glorious leader, try to kill as few people as possible -- I realise that you might not hold the lives of those who are upholding The Treaty in much regard, but they work to protect the magical world as much as you do" 

"We will take it under advisement" Padfoot said, then he looked past her "Talon, Fang -- please take her away" The two women walked up, and took her shoulders. Turning her around, they lead her back through the doors and then through a series of corridors.

Eventually they opened a door, and pushed her into a small room with a single bed and a small window. Hermione turned round, and held out her hands.

"Your masters promised" She said, and the one she assumed was named Fang reached out and tapped her wand against the rope that bound her hands.

"Thank you" Hermione nodded, then she watched as the door swung closed, and a blue shimmering field appeared around it. She walked over and sat on the bed, then listened as the footsteps faded down the hall.

"Okay" She took a deep breath then pulled the pocket watch out of her jumper.

"Maybe six hours?" She said to herself, then she arranged the watch, and turned the clock back to six hours before. There was the familiar feeling of transference, then -- much to her surprise -- she fell on her bum on the mud.

Looking around, she realised the entire building had vanished, and she was sat in a large muddy field.

"Well -- that was not what I was expecting" She said, then she bounded to her feet, looked around, and a moment later started running in the direction of the nearest road.

xoxox

Two hours later, she had decided three things.

First -- she was somewhere in the south east of England.

Second -- The Followers of The Wolf had picked a place where very few people visited because she had seen no traffic on the road,

Third -- people who walked for fun were lunatics.

She looked along the road, and saw a garage, then smiled.

"Helpful" She thought then pulled the watch out and looked at it "And it should be just about open" She walked along the road and into the garage.

"Good morning" She said "Do you have a phone I could use?"

"Phone for customers is on the wall" The guy behind the counter gestured to the left. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you" She walked over to it, then rummaged through her pockets before realising she didn't have any change. She glanced over her shoulder, then she pressed her finger against the coin box.

"Accio coin" She whispered, and a moment later a coin shot out of the coin return. She caught it, then rested it in the slot. Closing her eyes, she pictured her boss in the office the day before. She watched his finger dance over the keypad, making a mental note of where it landed and then reversed the numbers in her mind's eye.

"Let's hope it wasn't a one time number" She said with a deep breath, then she dialled the number, and -- as the pips sounded -- pushed the coin in.

xoxox

Remus blinked in mild surprise as the phone on the desk rang, then he picked it up.

"Director -- I thought I...."

"Mister Lupin -- this is Hermione Granger. I don't have time to explain but I have more proof that The Followers of The Wolf were responsible for the bombings yesterday, as well as the assassinations. However it is all a distraction -- they are planning on breaking The Wolf himself out of the detention centre in which he is being held. I am not sure when, but I think it is some time today" She paused for breath "I will provide the proof later but you have to take my word for it and take steps to prevent it"

"Miss Granger....."

"I promise I will provide the proof, sir, but if you do not prepare for their attack then I fear they will gain their leader back and war will come to the magical world -- war that will spread to the non-magical world and that will risk the treaty. Sir -- you have to act"

"I will see to it, Miss Granger" Remus replied "Perhaps if you tell me where you are, I can fetch you"

"I would prefer you see to the defence of the detention centres" Hermione said "There are more importa......"

"Please deposit more money" A voice interrupted.

"I can't continue, sir -- just please...."

"We will see to it, Miss....." Remus trailed off as he realised that he was speaking to a dead line. He stared at the phone for a moment, then slowly put it back into the cradle. He continued to stare at it, then he picked it up again. Dialling a number, he waited for a response.

"I just had the most interesting phone call. We have to inform MIDAS that Detention Centre Rhanox is going to be attacked within the next twenty four hours" He paused "Yes, I know" He paused again "I am aware of that" He smiled "I will inform you when we meet" He rolled his eyes "As long as you inform MIDAS now, the rest can wait until we meet. Now -- if you will excuse me, I have to make some inquiries" He hung the phone up, then walked over to his desk and sat down.

"So, Miss Granger, where are you?"

xoxox

Hermione walked back to the till.

"Where am I?" She asked "I mean -- where am I?"

"You don't know where you are?" The guy said.

"I was dropped off by some....... friends of mine" She said "They thought it would be funny to dump me in the middle of no where without telling me where I was"

"You are about five miles north west of Deal" He said.

"Wow" She let out a breath "That's not where I was expecting" She paused, then she pulled some money out of her pocket "Can I have two bottles of water, and....... a steak roll, please?"

"Would you like me to call you a taxi?" He asked.

"I can do that myself" She pointed her index finger at her head "I am a taxi" He stared at her blankly "Sorry -- but I don't have a lot of money, and I am pretty sure getting a taxi home would be way more than I have" She smiled "Don't worry -- I can find a way home, but thank you for the offer"

"No worries" He waved his hand, then rang up the total, then -- after she paid -- he put her stuff in a bag "Enjoy the rest of your day, miss"

"Thank you" She took the bag, then turned and walked out of the door then set of walking down the road again.

Ten minutes later, when she was walking through a wooded area, she turned off the road and walked deeper into the wood. Once she was certain that she was out of sight of the road, she stopped and then -- with one final look around -- she turned on the spot, and vanished.

xoxox

She reappeared on the outskirts of London -- the closest she could get before she would fall within the range of the furthest MSDs. 

She looked around for a moment, then -- with another glance at her watch -- she walked into town.

xoxox

Forty minutes later, she arrived at the edge of the river, then she climbed down the ladder, and walked along the bank before disappearing into a tunnel.

She walked through the ever darkening tunnel until she reached the door she was looking for, then she pulled it open, went through it and closed it behind her.

"Ormal" She whispered, and the tunnel lit up with a pale yellow light. 

She continued to walk along the tunnel, then about five minutes later found another door and opened it. 

"Lamro" She whispered, and the light went out. She went through the door and entered what looked like a living room. Glancing at her watch, she sat down in one of the comfy chairs, then closed her eyes.

xoxox

"Celebrían?" 

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking against the light, and found herself looking up at what appeared to be an angel. 

A moment later -- as her brain caught up with her mind -- she realised she was staring up at Luna.

"White Rabbit" She said "My apologies for this unscheduled meeting, but something came up and I had to find somewhere to hide"

"Would this be related to the fact that at this moment I believe you are usually in bed asleep? And that if you were seen walking round the streets of London people might start to ask questions?" Luna asked, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"That would be it, yes" Hermione nodded, then yawned again "Sorry -- it's been quite a long day and I haven't even got out of bed yet" Luna smiled.

"So -- would you like to tell me about it?"

"I was working on a case -- it had to be a case because I couldn't afford a desk" Hermione said in a deadpan voice "I looked up and saw a tall blonde walk past the window. As you know, my kitchen is on the second floor so she had to be tall. There was a tap on the door -- I knew I shouldn't have hired those cowboy plumbers, but what could I do now? I answered the door and there stood a a man with a red-head. I told him he should wear a hat when he was out in the sun......." She trailed off as she realised Luna was staring back at her with the look that her mother used to give her father when he'd done something really dumb.

"So -- not a fan of Vaudeville then?" She said, then shrugged "I was making breakfast when I was abducted by someone named Wormtail. He took me to meet with what I assume is the ruling council of The Followers of The Wolf"

"Padfood, Prongs and a few others?" Luna asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Four men -- Prongs, Padfood, Wormtail and one other -- and two women whose names I didn't get" She paused "There were also two twins -- Talon and Fang -- who I think I recognised. They sounded a lot like the Patil twins I went to school with, but they were wearing some kind of obscuring charms so I couldn't see their faces properly" She furrowed her brow "Based on their voices, I am pretty sure that the three men who spoke -- Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail -- were all older than me. Maybe my parents' age?"

"That would match with what we suspect about them" Luna agreed "So what did you learn?"

"They told me that they were the ones responsible for the bombings and the assassinations -- and that it was just a prelude to what's coming" Hermione closed her eyes "They asked me to join them -- either as a member of their group, or as a double agent. They think that I would be useful to them"

"I can see why they'd think that" Luna smiled "You have certainly proved your use to us" Hermione blushed.

"Why thank you. And both you and they have the same goal -- to free mage kind from the dominion of The Treaty" She paused "But their plan is to overthrow The Treaty and place wizards back where they should always have been -- in charge of the world, with muggles reporting to them" Luna stared at her, a look of horror spreading across her face.

"I don't know which part of that is worse" She said "That they want to try to establish magical dominion over the non-magical world, or that they specifically said 'wizards' should rule over the non-magical world" She looked at Hermione "They did say 'wizards'? Not 'mages'?"

"Definitely wizards" Hermione nodded "But what really worries me is that this war they plan to start is going to get our world destroyed -- that if they launch a full scale civil war then MIDAS and The CIDS will use it as an excuse to toughen and strengthen The Treaty and wipe us out" She paused "However there's one more thing that they told me"

"Oh yes?"

"That before they launch this idiotic crusade they are going to rescue their leader from the dungeons of MIDAS" Hermione said quietly. Luna blinked.

"That's why you risked ripping time and space apart" She said, understanding filling her voice.

"I figured they would let me go after they got Dumbledore out of detention, or they would kill me" Hermione said "Either way my mind was protected enough to protect everything I knew about you and our friends, and everything I knew about MIDAS and my work -- I would be of no use to them as a prisoner in the end"

"But knowing they were going to pull The Wolf out of the box" Luna nodded "Yeah -- I can see why that is worth risking it"

"I called Mister Lupin from a payphone on the road -- told him what was going to happen. Then I walked into the forest, and apparated to the edge of London" Hermione closed her eyes again "But I can't return to work until at least an hour after I go missing, because I don't want people to know I have that ability. So -- I am here" She fell silent, and the room was quiet for a few minutes.

"Can we help?" Luna asked, and Hermione opened her eyes.

"Pardon me?" 

"Do you know the detention centre that Dumbledore is in?" Luna asked "In all the time we have been looking into this, we've never been able to find that detail out"

"No" Hermione shook her head "The MBRC isn't given details of prisoner records. The only time we learn where specific mages are being held is when they have children" She shrugged "Seems unlikely in Dumbledore's case"

"True" Luna admitted "So we can't try to pre-empt the attack? Maybe take a few members of The Followers out?"

"Not unless we stake out every detention centre -- and we are no where near ready for that" Hermione sighed "And there are no where near enough of us for that"

"So we'll just have to rely on the government" Luna said "Not my first choice"

"They sometimes do things right" Hermione pointed out "Well -- every once in a while at least" She glanced at her watch "Okay -- it's about two hours until I get kidnapped, and about three hours until I escape. From there I think I can go in to work and tell them what happened" Luna stared at her.

"How are you going to explain the phone call to Mister Lupin?" She asked "He's going to ask how you made a phone call that early" 

"Then I have a little while to think up a story" Hermione replied "I am open to any suggestions"

"Lets see......." Luna paused, then sighed "No -- I'm not coming up with anything"

"Swell" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll give it more thought -- I might come up with something after lunch. I usually do my best thinking in the afternoon" Luna smiled, then she pulled out a pair of bracelets from jacket "The R&D team wanted me to give you something to test" She held out once bracelet "You can call it a gift from a boyfriend or a girlfriend or...... whatever you want"

"Yes, dear" Hermione reached out and took the bracelet "Dare I ask?"

"Call it a surprise" Luna grinned "I'll let you get some rest"

xoxox

Blaise picked up the phone, then looked up in surprise as Hermione walked into the main office.

"Miss....." She stood up, but Hermione didn't stop walking -- didn't even seem to acknowledge her. Blaise watched in surprise Hermione walked straight past her and down the corridor towards the Director's office.

"Well...... okay then" She said, and sat down again.

xoxox

Jack looked up as the door to his office was flung open and Hermione walked in.

"Miss Granger -- most people knock before......"

"Have you heard from Mister Lupin? Or The CIDS?" She asked, cutting him off. Jack stared at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"I.... would rather not say at this moment" She blushed "It is important, but for the moment it is something I can only discuss with Mister Lupin"

"Then thank goodness I am here" Remus said, walking through the open door behind them "Director -- I need to borrow Miss Granger for the near future"

"Of course, sir" Jack said, standing up "Might I....."

"No, Director" Remus replied "I am afraid that until she returns, I need this to remain classified and confidential"

"Yes, sir" Jack nodded, then looked at Hermione "I suppose you should go"

"Thank you, Director" She gave a brief nod, then turned to Remus "I am at your disposal, sir"

"Then follow me" He turned to the fireplace and threw a hand full of powder into it. It burst into life, then he turned to Hermione "After you, Miss Granger" She glanced at him, then she walked into the fire and vanished"

"Director" He gave a polite nod, then walked into the fire, and vanished as well.

xoxox

He emerged from the other side to find Hermione stood in the centre of a U shape of three tables, behind which were sat five cloaked figures.

As the fire died behind him, he walked down the right hand side and took his seat beside another of the cloaked figures. He gave a wry smile, then pulled his cloak hood up over his face.

"Miss Granger" Hermione turned to face the two people sat behind the top of the U shape "Welcome. It is not often we welcome strangers to The Committee, however based on the phone call that Mister Lupin received I think you have something to tell us"

"Yes......" Hermione trailed off "My apologies -- how should I refer to you?"

"You may called me Sceptre" The figure said, and Hermione let out a slight gasp of surprise "You know of me?"

"Yes, Madam Sceptre -- I would imagine there are very few people who don't" Hermione gave a slight bow "It is an honour to meet you"

"I imagine it would be" Sceptre said drily "However if you could proceed with your tale, I think we would all be grateful"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, blushing slightly "As some of you may know, I was at Hogwarts on Saturday night, giving a class on the history of The Treaty of The River. The day after I met up with some friends and had a bit of a late night. As I was coming home, I thought I was being watched, but I put it down to tiredness and an over-excitement about the evening" She paused "However as I put my key in the lock, I felt something press against the back of my neck, and........ that was it -- I passed out"

"No magic?" One of the figures on the left asked.

"No" Hermione shook her head "I will explain in a moment why I think that was, if I may?"

"Of course"

"I woke up a little later in a car. I had a wand against my neck, and I heard a man named Wormtail exchanging words with a man named Prongs" She saw Remus start in surprise "After a few moments they blindfolded me and used magic to deafen me, but I smelled sea-salt and oranges"

"The docks down towards the far end of the Thames?" Another of the figures asked.

"That was my thought" Hermione nodded "When I got my sight and hearing back, I was brought before a council much like this one -- if you will pardon the comparison -- and was asked to join them. I was introduced to Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot......." She saw Remus react in surprise again, though this time it was slightly less "........ and also to two young women of I think Indian descent named Talon and Fang. They told me they were responsible for the bombings, the assassinations and that they planned to release their leader later today"

"Oh my" Sceptre said calmly.

"They then locked me up" She paused "I escaped. They didn't leave me with my wand -- it is, as a matter of course, locked up at The MBRC -- but I have some limited wandless magic. Then I ran. I eventually found a phone, from where I called Mister Lupin, and then I learned I was near to Deal -- a town in Kent" She sighed "After that I realised they were coming after me, so I apparated back to the edge of London and have been playing hide and seek with them until I lost them, at which point I returned to my office to report in"

"Do you have any reason to disbelieve them in regard to their confessions, Miss Granger?" Sceptre asked.

"No" She shook her head "They appeared proud. And their desire to enlist me also appeared to be sincere"

"Why did they want to enlist you?" Another of the figures asked.

"I am, it appears, quite the catch" Hermione replied with a smile "However I believe my duty to The Treaty outweighs the moral duty of joining up with a group of terrorists who want to place wizards in charge of the non-magical world"

"Good to know" Remus said.

"Even terrorists that used to be your friends, Mister Lupin" She added. Remus smiled.

"Your insight serves you well, Miss Granger" He replied "Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail were my friends at school, however -- as you say -- when they became terrorists, and fell under the sway of our former Headmaster, we went different ways"

"Sirius, James and...... Peter?" She hazarded a guess, and he nodded "There was one man and two women I could not identify who were part of this council as well"

"Given we have the names of James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, I believe we can identify the other three, Miss Granger" Sceptre said "We have also deployed our agents to the detention centre where Dumbledore is being held, so we should be able to capture and detain enough of their group to find the rest" There was a pause "Do you think the location you were held will still be there?"

"Probably not, no -- I would imagine once I left they would have relocated since I could lead you or MIDAS back there" Hermione sighed.

"Very well" Sceptre nodded "You know we are going to do the same thing -- that this floo connection will prove useless in the future, and the phone number on which you contacted Mister Lupin will also be disconnected"

"I understand" Hermione said "I just hope that all this will yield something"

"I suppose we shall see" Remus replied, then stood up and walked down the table, flipping the hood of his cloak back. He walked he back to the fireplace.

"Can I ask you something?" She said "I mean aside from that"

"I might not answer, but yes" He nodded.

"I understand The CIDS wearing their cloaks to hide their identity, but given I know that you were you -- I saw you come in and take your seat........"

"Why did I put up my hood?" He asked, and she nodded "Force of habit I suppose" He shrugged "When we sit as members of The CIDS, we sit not as ourselves, but as independent arbiters of The Treaty and of the future of the magical and non-magical worlds. And even though you knew who I was, I was still acting as a member of The CIDS, not as Remus Lupin" She stared at him.

"How do you not go mad?" She said after a moment.

"Who says I haven't?" He grinned at her, then he ignited the fireplace and watched as she vanished into it.


	9. You can look and you will find me

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into Jack's office to find Jack, Blaise and Kate waiting for her.

"So I suppose you're going to want to know what's going on" She said calmly.

"You turn up three hours late, blast past most of your staff and are taken to The CIDS without any word of explanation?" Jack asked "I don't think a word or two of explanation is out of line" Hermione smiled.

"If you all like to take a seat, I will tell you all that I can" She folded her arms as they all sat down, then she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Yesterday I went out to have some fun -- after the....... interesting night I had at Hogwarts, I decided I had earned a day out" She started the story she had told Remus and The CIDS "As I was coming home, I thought I was being watched, but I put it down to paranoia and tiredness. But as I put my key in the lock I felt something press against my neck and everything went dark" 

"Drugs?" Kate asked.

"No thank you -- I've already had some today" Hermione grinned "I woke up in a car, with a man named Wormtail talking over a radio to a man named Prongs. A little while later I was brought in front of a council of four men and two women -- Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail and three I didn't know the name of. There were also two women named Talon and Fang who I didn't know the name of"

"A council?" Blaise asked.

"They asked me to join them, I turned them down, and then they told me their plans for the magical world" She closed her eyes "They don't like The Treaty -- you can pretty much take that as read -- but once they have overthrown MIDAS, The CIDS and scrapped The Treaty they are going to put wizards in charge of our country ruling over everyone else"

"Wizards?" Blaise and Kate asked in unison.

"Wizards" Hermione nodded "However that wasn't the worst of it"

"That's not the worst of it?" Kate asked "The magical society dominating the country? There's something worse?"

"This group -- they are The Followers of The Wolf" She paused, then opened her eyes "And they are going to start their insane crusade by breaking their leader out of prison" She opened her eyes "They are going to unleash Albus Dumbledore on the world again" The three of them stared at her.

"They then locked me up, and using the tiny amount of wandless magic I learned, I broke out of the room they locked me in and I escaped" She continued "I made my way to the nearest phone -- a garage around two hours away -- then called Mister Lupin. After that I played quite a long game of hide and seek with The Followers who were chasing me around the country, until I managed to evade them. I stayed in hiding until I was sure I wouldn't be found, then I came here........" She trailed off "You can probably figure out the rest, right?"

"Wow" Blaise stared at her "You have had a fun day, haven't you"

"It's not been one of my better days" Hermione admitted.

"So what happens now?" Jack asked.

"The CIDS have dispatched every force at their disposal to the detention centre where Dumbledore is being held -- although the actual location is classified to the point where even I wasn't told" Hermione smiled "So hopefully MIDAS will capture everyone who goes to storm the detention centre, which will lead to bringing the rest of The Followers down -- including the council members......" She trailed off, then shook her head "And hopefully it will spell the end of The Followers and the threat they pose"

"Which just leaves The Lost" Jack said, and Hermione nodded.

"We are tracing the records of everyone who is missing, sir, but The Lost is quite a large group and it takes time" She paused "And while the mages who are missing from our world could be a danger -- since we can't track them -- I would argue they are less of a danger than those who want to overthrow our world and blow stuff up" She realised they were staring at her again "At least that's what I'd suggest"

"I am not sure that The CIDS would agree, Miss Granger" Jack replied "So I would suggest you keep that perspective to yourself"

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"For now -- since you have had such an interesting day, you may take the rest of the day off" He added "But please keep in touch. The directors of MIDAS or The CIDS might wish to talk to you again"

"Yes, sir" She nodded again.

"For now -- you are all dismissed" He smiled. Kate and Blaise stood up, then all three women walked out of the office.

"I'm just going to go pee" Hermione said "I've been on the run -- to so speak -- since I escaped, and haven't been able to stop"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blaise asked, and Hermione smiled.

"I know The Followers have a reputation for getting in to places they shouldn't, but I think I'll be pretty safe" She replied "But thank you" She paused "But if you want to walk me home, I wouldn't mind the company -- I'll clear it with The Director"

"I'll wait downstairs" Blaise nodded. They both walked out into the corridor and while Blaise headed downstairs, Hermione turned and headed upstairs then long the corridor before going into the third floor toilets.

She walked along the length of the cubicles, pushing against each door -- finding each one empty -- then she turned and stared into the mirrors. 

"There's a problem with your story" 

Hermione turned round, then blinked in surprise as a ghostly figure appeared in front of her -- hazy at first before taking form as Luna. 

"How? Why? How?" She asked.

"Three very good questions" Luna replied "The bracelet -- it allows contact through wards and through other magical barriers. And the ghost you are seeing can only be seen by someone wearing the bracelet" She paused "And there is a problem with your story"

"There is?" Hermione frowned "What....."

"MIDAS is waiting for The Followers at the detention centre" Luna said "The assumption is they will capture anyone who goes there"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"So what if the people they capture tell MIDAS the story of your capture?" Luna asked "That you weren't captured last night, but were captured a good eight or nine hours after you said?" Hermione stared at her.

"MIDAS might not believe them" Luna continued "But on the other hand, it might make them question whether you were telling the truth. And it might make them want to talk to you"

"I..... I will give that some thought" Hermione said after a moment "I think the fact I warned them will buy me some time at least, and I think my general behaviour will buy me some more" She paused "How much damage will it do to our group if I am no longer in The MBRC?"

"Not much" Luna shrugged "I mean -- it's helpful having someone on the inside, but we can use Corilanus for that. I am more worried what will happen if you are questioned, and if you give up any of us"

"It won't come to that" Hermione shook her head "I will make sure of it" 

"Okay" Luna nodded "I don't want to sound self-serving and overly self-concerned, but make sure it doesn't"

"I understand where you are coming from" Hermione smiled "I have to go now -- I need to pee, and Blaise is waiting for me downstairs"

"I definitely don't need to see that, so I will say good bye, and good luck" Luna smiled "Keep your watch on you at all times, and take care of yourself"

"Yes, mother" Hermione grinned in response, then watched as the ghost faded out.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, she walked down the stairs to the security desks to find Blaise waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" She asked, and Blaise nodded "Okay" They both turned and walked out of the building, and down the street.

xoxox

"So what didn't you tell them?" Blaise asked as they continued down the street "And why do you look so pensieve?" There was no answer, and she reached out and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione jumped in surprise, then turned and looked at her.

"Sorry -- I was....... lost in thought I guess" She took a deep breath "Tomorrow I am going to recommend you for promotion -- to take over my job"

"And that's worrying you?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow.

"There is a chance that this time tomorrow I might be leaving The MBRC, Blaise" Hermione continued "And if my suspicions are correct, I might be leaving under a cloud -- and because of that......."

"I am going to be questioned, and the topic of why I am being promoted might come up" Blaise nodded, then her eyes widened "Also my meeting with The Lost" She paused "So I suppose that is something we would have to talk about?"

"No, it's not something we're going to talk about" Hermione said quietly "If you can come to the bridge at midnight again?" Blaise stared at her curiously.

"Of course, but...... " She trailed off "I will come to the bridge" She nodded, then she looked around "So -- what did you do on your day off?"

"Did a bit of shopping, went out for a drink with some friends" Hermione shrugged "Then I got kidnapped and had quiet a wild adventure" She smiled "All in all it was a bit of a mixed day" They looked up as they reached Hermione's house.

"So -- you think you will be safe from here?" Blaise asked.

"I know I am sounding paranoid, but if you could watch until I go into the house -- The Followers do not appear to be able to break the magic dampeners" Hermione paused "I am not sure what you might be able to do to stop them, of course, but I don't think they'd take both of us on" 

"Good to know" Blaise said with a laugh. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Zabini"

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger" Blaise gave a polite nod, then watched as Hermione turned and walked up her path into her house.

xoxox

Hermione stared at the bracelet on her wrist, then tapped the single white stone in the circle of black. A moment later, the ghostly figure of Luna appeared in front of her.

"You know, giving me a user manual might have been helpful" Hermione said with a wry smile "Unless this was only ever supposed to be for one way communication?"

"My apologies" Luna gave a slightly apologetic nod "We had limited time -- the next time we are together, I'll bring the guide with me" She paused "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've come up with a vague plan about my future" Hermione replied "It involves Corilanus, and you and the watch" She sighed "Are you free later? I realise it is a danger, but I am meeting Corilanus at the bridge at midnight, and I would like you to observe -- I don't want you there, but I want you to watch the meeting, so that when you contact her a few days from now you can explain everything that has happened"

"When I......" Luna trailed off, then blinked "Oh my. Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"They're going to question me, White Rabbit" She said "My mind is mostly well organised and well structured, and they won't find out a great deal, however if I give up Corilanus then they are going to question her and she........ she knows too much"

"So you plan to ensure she can't talk?" Luna asked "Isn't that a little..... ruthless?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Hermione shrugged "You should also take steps to move all the locations and hide everything -- just in case it goes badly"

"No need" Luna smiled "Haven't you noticed we never meet in the same place twice? Aside from the sandwich shop, when have we ever met in the same place more than once?" Hermione blinked.

"You have a point" She said "And the sandwich shop?"

"There are plenty of places to get lunch" Luna said with a smile "And we have friends enough in London to make our location a secret" Hermione smiled.

"Then, my old friend, I will do my best to ensure The Lost remain so, and you are not all in prison before the end of tomorrow"

"I would take it as a kindness" Luna smiled "I will see you later, even if you don't see me" She gazed at Hermione for a moment, then vanished.

xoxox

Blaise walked along the street and onto London Bridge. Strolling across it, she saw Hermione staring out across the Thames, into the black darkness of the night.

"Hermione?" She said quietly, and Hermione turned to face her.

"Miss Zabini" Hermione smiled "Thank you for coming" She paused "You weren't followed?"

"No" Blaise frowned "Yes" She paused "You know negative questions are a bugger to answer, right?" Hermione laughed.

"Sorry -- I'll rephrase it. Were you followed?"

"No" Blaise said with less hesitation "I checked"

"Good" Hermione turned back and stared out across the river again "Do you know why The Treaty is called The Treaty of The River?"

"I assumed it was because it was negotiated somewhere near The Thames" Blaise shrugged.

"It's what most people assume, and The CIDS rarely correct the assumption" Hermione continued to stare out into the darkness "But apparently it was named that because The CIDS felt that time is a river, and they were attempting to ensure our worlds would make it as peaceful as possible -- that rather than having two warring tribes standing on either side of it, throwing rocks at each other we would sail down the river together as allies" She sighed "I am not sure our two worlds can ever live together. Not the way that The CIDS planned, not at this point in our history" She fell silent for a few minutes, then pushed herself up off the railing and turned to face Blaise.

"The story I told you, Kate, The Director and The CIDS wasn't true" She said "I lied quite a lot and I am pretty sure that come tomorrow my lies are going to be exposed"

"Oh" Blaise said.

"I'm not going to tell you the real story -- not because I don't trust you" She held up her hand as Blaise started to protest "Clearly I trust you, otherwise I wouldn't have brought you into the fold. No -- the reason I am not going to tell you the real story is that in about five minutes I am going to wipe your memory of everything you know about The Lost, my association with them and my part in the group" She paused "I have a plan to escape when they come for me, but if that plan goes wrong then you are going to be our last best hope"

"No pressure then?" Blaise laughed.

"A friend of mine -- and of yours -- will make contact in a few days or so. But until they do, you'll need to be entirely innocent of every deceit" She paused "When I promote you, they will be suspicious of why I did it, and you will need to appear as innocent as the driven snow" She frowned "As pure as the driven snow"

"I understand" Blaise nodded "So -- you're going to be leaving The MBRC? Won't that damage......" She trailed off "No, because I will be doing your job"

"And you will be in the position to help hide the first born witches and wizards that I've been saving" Hermione nodded "Whereas I will be part of the team that is saving them" She smiled "I'm getting a promotion as well, after a fashion"

"Sounds nice" Blaise took a deep breath "Okay -- I'm ready"

"One more thing" Hermione said "Right now you've been on the edges of things. Once you move closer to the centre -- once you become more central to our group -- the danger will become greater. You will have to guard your activities, your feelings, your emotions more and more" She paused "Your friendship with Kate will become harder until you get used to what you are doing -- everything you know will change" She reached out and took Blaise's hand "Be careful, my friend -- I don't want to lose you"

"You too, my friend" Blaise leaned over and kissed her cheek. Hermione smiled, then held out a small bottle containing a purple potion.

"In a few days or so, my friend will give you the antidote and it will return all the memories you lose" She said "And this will knock you off your feet, so I would advise not taking it until you get home"

"Yes, boss" Blaise nodded "I'll see you around"

"Maybe" Hermione smiled "Maybe not" Blaise gave a short laugh, then turned and walked off the bridge. Hermione watched her walk off into the darkness, then -- without turning -- she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Keep an eye on her" Hermione said, still without turning round.

"You can't do that?" Luna asked.

"If I have to vanish, I'm going to stay gone for a little while -- at least a fortnight or so -- until The CIDS stop looking for me" She sighed "It's a pity -- I kind of liked my house"

"You'll find somewhere new" Luna said helpfully.

"I know, but it won't be........." She trailed off, then span round "Do we have anyone who works in BT?"

"BT?"

"The telephone exchange" Hermione said quickly.

"Not really, but I'm sure we could find someone" Luna paused "Or find someone who knows someone" She looked at Hermione curiously "Why?"

"I am wondering about a phone number" She said "And if I know a phone number whether or not I can trace it to a building........" She shrugged "I'll get back to that later. Right now -- I think it's time for bed"

"I thought you'd never ask" Luna said with a smile, and Hermione laughed.

"Time for us to go to our own beds" Hermione clarified, and Luna snapped her fingers.

"Darn it" She said "So -- you'll let me know how it goes tomorrow?"

"If I turn up at Lothlorien tomorrow I think you can take it as read that I am good and screwed" Hermione replied "If I don't........ I suppose you'll have to wait to see what Corialanus tells you when you next meet up"

"Okay" Luna paused, then reached out and gave her a hug "Take care, old friend, I'd hate to loose you"

"I will try -- I'd hate to be lost"

xoxox

The following morning Hermione walked through the main office and glanced at Blaise, but couldn't tell one way or the other if the young woman had followed her instructions or not. And -- she realised -- asking Blaise if she had taken the potion to remove the memories of being part of an illegal cabal to overthrow the government was probably not the best way to find out if she had taken the potion to remove the memories of being part of an illegal cabal to overthrow the government.

So she continued to her office and walked inside.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, she looked up in surprise as...... as she appeared in the left corner of her office.

"Hello" She said to herself "To what do I owe the honour of this visit?" Her future self didn't reply, but instead drew her wand and sealed the door.

"That's not weird" She continued, then her future self walked over and stood in front of her.

"In about five minutes or so you need to walk into the corner of the room, and wind back time about five minutes" Her future self said "And bring your wand with you, because you will need it to do this" She opened the draw that contained Hermione's wand and the pointed the wand she held at it.

"Duplicatum faux latirum annius" She said calmly, and another wand -- exactly the same size, shape and appearance appeared next to it. Her future self smiled, then looked up.

"Listen very carefully, I will say this only once" Her future self said, then smirked "Although having said that, I'm going to say it again when you come back in time, so maybe that's not entirely true"

"Could you get to the point?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Her future self smirked again "About an hour from now you will be in the conference room, about to be interviewed by The Director, Mister Lupin, Deputy Director Danvers and another member of The CIDS. They will want to talk to you about your kidnapping by The Followers of The Wolf"

"Bugger" Hermione sighed.

"Before you are interviewed, they leave you alone for two minutes. During that time you can use the watch to come back here. Once you do, use it again immediately to come back to this corner at this point in time" Her future self paused "Duplicate the wand -- they will want it when they come for you but you have to give them the fake one otherwise when you go on the lam you will be without it"

"Makes sense" Hermione paused "When do I run?"

"Now" Her future self said "The me you are talking to now is from an hour in the future. So I have an hour to flee before they realise I am missing" She smiled "They won't come to find you for another ten minutes, so I can slip out of the building before then" She paused "I will see you in about an hour" Before Hermione could reply, her future self turned and walked out of the door. Hermione stared at it, then down at the two wands now in her desk.

"Well......... that was unusual" She said to herself.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, she went to the toilet, then came back, and noticed that the pictures of her parents on her desk had been swapped over -- her mother was now on the left and her father on the right.

"Okay -- more of the timing becomes apparent" She said to herself. She sat down behind her desk and opened the draw "Still two wands" She paused "So I guess I wait"

xoxox

Twenty minutes after she had returned to her office, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" She said, then looked up to see Jack and Samantha walk in, followed by two robed figures with wands.

"Sir?" She stood up "Can I help you?"

"Please hand over your wand, Miss Granger" Jack said. 

"May I ask why?" She asked.

"Please hand over your wand" Jack repeated. Hermione opened her draw, reached in and handed them her wand. 

"Thank you" Jack said "Now -- if you will please come with us"

"Sir -- I believe I have a right to know why" Hermione replied.

"You believe wrongly, Miss Granger" Samantha said "Come with us, or we will stun you" Hermione stared at them.

"Very well, Deputy Director" She nodded, then she allowed herself to be lead out of the office and through the main office. They lead her through the corridor and to the conference room. The two robed figures stood outside the door while Jack and Samantha took Hermione inside.

"Sit down, and wait here. We are just waiting for two members of The CIDS, and when they arrive we have some questions for you in regard to your interaction with The Followers of The Wolf" Samantha said "There are...... some irregularities in your story that we have to iron out"

"Yes, Deputy Director" Hermione nodded.

"You will wait here. You will talk to no one, and you will go no where" Jack said "While this is currently an informal chat, for want of a better phrase, I want to make it clear that these irregularities are quite serious and if you do anything to cause us to be more suspicious we will take more firm action"

"I understand sir" Hermione nodded, then she took a seat at the side of the conference table. Jack and Samantha gazed at her a moment, then turned and walked out of the room. Hermione waited for the door to close behind them, then she pulled the watch out of her jumper, set the time and pressed the time button.

She felt herself being pulled back through time, then blinked as she found herself alone in the conference room. She stood up, then -- taking a deep breath -- she strode out of the conference room, along the corridor and back to her office. She paused as she saw herself walk out.

"Just as I am going for a pee" She thought, then she walked inside, and -- with a memory stirring in her head -- swapped over the pictures on her desk. Then she wound back time again, and a few seconds later found herself staring at herself, sat behind her desk.

"Hello" Her past self said to her "To what do I owe the honour of this visit?" She didn't reply -- much as her future self hadn't replied to her -- and instead she drew her wand. 

"That's not weird" Her past self said -- just as she remembered, so she walked over and stood in front of her past self. 

xoxox

After she had gone through the story again, she walked out of the office and -- with a confidence she really wish she felt -- walked through the main office, down the stairs and out through the security point before leaving the building. 

She turned down the street, then walked off into the streets of London.

xoxox

Half an hour later, she arrived at the entrance to Westminster Tube station, and slid her ticket into the barrier. She walked inside and made her way through the passages until she reached a door marked "Authorised Personnel Only" then -- with a quick glance around -- slipped inside.

She walked through the passage inside, and turned right. Heading along it, she came to another door, then pushed it open and went inside to find the same living room she'd found the day before.

"Some day I am going to have to get White Rabbit to tell me how she does this" She said to herself "Because I know for certain that I can't be in Lothlorien -- I am about two miles away from where I was yesterday" She paused, then shrugged "Bugger it -- I am on the run, I have no home and no job. What do I care where I am?" She walked over to the sofa, sat down and kicked off her shoes "Someone will come and find me soon enough" She swung her legs up, and lay down, closing her eyes.

xoxox

Remus and Lily Evans stood outside the conference room, waiting for Jack and Samantha.

"Deputy Director -- you are aware that if Miss Granger was co-operating with The Followers of The Wolf we will be forced to take her back with us?" Lily said calmly "That while MIDAS has authority in most things, treason against The Treaty is under our jurisdiction"

"Yes, ma'm" Samantha nodded.

"Very well" Lily turned, then pushed the door to the conference room open. She looked inside, then blinked and turned around.

"Deputy director -- where is your prisoner?" She asked in the same calm voice she used before.

"She is in there" Samantha said.

"Are you so certain of that?" Lily asked. Samantha stared at her, then walked past her and looked in the room. She stared around it, then came out.

"Has anyone come past you?" She asked the two robed figures.

"No, Deputy Director" They shook their heads.

"So where is she? I know she can't have apparated out of there, and the room only has one door" Samantha said.

"She...... she should be there" One of the figures said "I'm sorry -- I can't explain it" Samantha stared at them, then turned to Lily and Remus.

"It would appear, ma'm, sir, that we have misplaced our prisoner" Samantha said "My apologies. I will, of course, launch a manhunt for her"

"See that you do, Deputy Director" Lily said sharply, then she turned to Remus "I believe we are no longer needed. At least not for the near future"

"So it would seem" He looked at Jack "May we use your office, Director?"

"Yes, of course" Jack nodded, then -- as Remus and Lily walked away -- he turned back to Samantha "Deputy Director -- I would like a dozen MIDAS agents to question every member of staff here. I want to know how this happened"

"They will be here within the hour. Don't let anyone leave" She said, then frowned "And check the Granger woman's wand -- I have a feeling that you'll find it isn't what it seems"

xoxox

"Celebrían -- we appear to be meeting this way more and more often" Luna said to herself, then she reached out and shook Hermione's shoulders. Hermione's eyes slowly opened, then she blinked.

"Good afternoon" She said "I'm sorry to invade your sanctuary again, White Rabbit, however things went less than well at the office and I thought that -- for the good of all kree, as it were -- I should find somewhere slightly safer to spend the rest of my day"

"I think I can excuse it this time, Celebrían" Luna smiled, sitting down as Hermione shifted her legs round and sat up.

"In which case might I prevail upon you to let me use your sanctuary for a little longer?" Hermione asked "I suspect that by now they will have realised I am missing, and their next step will be to go to my house and place it under guard and observation" She paused "So I am, for all intents and purposes, homeless"

"And you you left the office with just the clothes you have on?" Luna looked her up and down.

"Pretty much" Hermione nodded "I have a locker in Euston with a gym bag, and a bank account in the name of Mary Susan Skywalker that The MBRC does not know of" She smiled "I can provide for myself, and for our group, but I have nowhere near the resources I had before"

"I am sure you will make up for it in other ways" Luna waggled her eyebrows up and down, making Hermione laugh.

"I am sure I will find a way to earn my keep" She replied "But The MBRC are going to want my head -- right now they will be starting a witch hunt, if you will pardon the phrase, that is going to put all of us in danger. I should disappear for a little while, or at least find a way to stay out of the limelight"

"Or......." Luna trailed off, then blinked "Why were you asking about the telephone exchange?"

"I know the number that Remus Lupin was at. He's probably not at that number any longer, however if we can find out where that number was connected to -- at any point -- then we might be able to learn where either Lupin or even The CIDS was based" Hermione took a deep breath "Which means we could pay them a visit" Luna stared at her.

"We can locate The CIDS?" She asked "Really?"

"If they haven't moved" Hermione shrugged "For all I know they move around as much as The Followers do" She paused "But if I am right, and they have a fixed location, or that number leads to Lupin's house, then yeah -- we can find The CIDS" She smiled "Which gives me one or two ideas"

"I would imagine" Luna nodded "Because I have much the same ideas"

"You know if we do this, we won't be able to go back" Hermione pointed out "I mean -- we are considered terrorists now, but if we move into breaking and entering and kidnapping, even murder....... we will definitely move in to the first division" 

"I know" Luna smiled "But the bigger the risk, the bigger the reward" She folded her arms "Besides -- I am starting to have an idea....."

"Do I want to know?" Hermione stared at her.

"I think I know how we can free our world without resorting to violence and blackmail" Luna said "And without resorting to casting a memory spell the likes of which even the gods have never seen" Hermione blinked in surprise.

"So what is your idea?"

"My father -- before he went on the run -- was on good terms with quite a few magical beings around the world, including four or five in vampire society" Luna said "They told him that they have one law -- well they have quite a lot of laws, but it all revolves around the main law. That their society must be kept secret from a world that is not ready to know about it"

"Such as ours?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Such as ours" Luna nodded "But that's not entirely the point"

"Oh" Hermione blushed "Sorry"

"The point is that vampire society has its own government -- a group of vampires that ensure every member of their society obey this rule" Luna paused, then shivered "And they do it in a pretty brutal and tyrannical way" Hermione stared at her.

"I assume there's a reason your telling me this, other than to scare the crap out me?"

"Oh yes" Luna grinned "Because I was thinking -- what if we do the same thing?"


	10. A Brand New Day

Jack sat in the conference room, flanked on either side by Samantha and Lily.

Sat on the other side of the table was Blaise.

"Miss Zabini -- you understand why you are here?" Lily said.

"Yes, Miss Evans" Blaise nodded.

"Very well" Lily leaned forward "You were promoted by Miss Granger on the morning we discovered that she had potentially been collaborating with The Followers of The Wolf"

"I was" Blaise said.

"You can see why this might look suspicious to some of us" Lily continued "And while we're not accusing you of being in league with Miss Granger, nor are we prejudging the outcome of the investigation into Miss Granger, it was deemed necessary that we ask you some questions"

"I can understand that, Miss Evans"

"How long have you known her?" Lily glanced at the notepad in front of her.

"Since we started school, more or less. We were sorted at the same ceremony, but you know how Hogwarts is -- I was sorted into Slytherin, so I rarely spoke to her for the whole time I was there"

"And after you left school?"

"I spent a year working at a potions shop in Diagon Alley, but decided it wasn't for me, so I came to work here" She shrugged "I've been working in the main office ever since" She paused "I was surprised to learn I had been promoted -- I was expecting Kate to be next in line"

"Why?"

"I just thought Miss Granger appreciated her work more" Blaise said.

"Did that upset you, Miss Zabini?" Jack asked.

"No" Blaise shook her head "I am pretty happy in my job" 

"Okay" Lily smiled "Now I am sorry about this, but it is standard procedure" She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly "Please look into my eyes. You might feel a slight pressure, like a very mild headache, but it won't last for long" Blaise frowned.

"What......" She blinked "What are you going to do?"

"Miss Granger is accused of being in league with a terrorist group, Miss Zabini, and we are investigating the people she has had most contact with" Samantha said "Miss Evans has permission to do a surface scan of their minds"

"She does?" Blaise asked.

"Your contract mentions security checks" Jack pointed out.

"I thought that referred to background checks and ensuring I didn't take my wand home with me" Blaise replied.

"That is as maybe, Miss Zabini" Samantha replied "And you are not required to submit to this scan"

"Why do I hear a however coming?" 

"However if you do not, we will be required to arrest you, and you will be dismissed" Samantha finished.

"I have nothing to hide" Blaise replied after a moment, then looked back at Lily "Go ahead"

"As I said you should only feel some slight discomfort, and only for little while" She said "I have your consent?"

"Yes" Blaise replied, then she gave a slight wince as she felt a new presence in her mind.

xoxox

"You want us to take over the magical world?" Hermione stared at Luna "You want us to create a brutal and tyrannical dictatorship in the magical world?"

"What? Oh - no" Luna shook her head, then she blinked "Sorry -- I can see why you might think that. No -- I just meant that the vampire world is ruled by a government of their own, and the one rule they have is they keep the secret"

"That used to be the way our magical world was ruled -- to so speak" Hermione pointed out "And our method of keeping the secret was to obliviate anyone who found out"

"But now we know that can't work -- now we know that people like the Thorne woman can exist, and if she can exist maybe others can exist" Luna said "So what if we ask for The Treaty to be changed so that MIDAS, RAIDS and The CIDS is taken entirely into the magical world" Hermione stared at her.

"Do you think they will trust us?" She asked "I mean........" She trailed off "I am not sure I know what I mean"

"You are worried that The CIDS -- more particularly the non-magical members -- won't trust that we can be trusted to behave given the way the magical world has behaved before" Luna said calmly "And that even if we were to take control there would be those who would doubt it"

"We would have to find a way to convince them that we can keep control of our rogue elements -- like The Followers" Hermione said "But we'd have to convince the magical world that the magical world under us would be less...... less slavey than it is under the non-magical world" 

"Okay then" Luna turned to face her, folding one leg up under the other "What's the biggest problem the magical world has at the moment?"

"We have no control over our lives" Hermione said "From the moment we are born, the non-magical world knows who we are, can come in and take us, arrest us and -- if they so desire -- throw us in prison for whatever they want" She paused "This includes if we just want to be ourselves"

"If you could, would you want to use magic in the non-magical world? When walking down Oxford Street or walking through...... the Arnedale?" Luna asked.

"No" Hermione shook her head.

"Do you think most magical people would?" Luna pushed.

"I would imagine we could get them to agree to that" Hermione paused "What if we turn......" She trailed off "Would that work?"

"I am pretty sure it would" Luna said "If I knew what you were talking about"

"You can't tell what I am thinking just by the random words I am spewing?" Hermione said with a disappointed tone "Some minion you are" She smirked. Luna laughed.

"So -- you want to explain?"

"Okay" Hermione paused "MIDAS, RAIDS, The MBRC and so forth are all handed over to the magical world. We -- the magical world, not necessarily us -- have complete control over what happens to our citizens" She took a deep breath "The MSDs will stay around most of the country, but will be adjusted to be detection devices as opposed to suppression devices -- based on what I understand, that shouldn't take too long"

"So people can perform magic but it will be detected by MIDAS?" Luna asked, and Hermione nodded.

"We will find those who do it, and punish them appropriately, because the MSDs will still report to the non-magical government as well -- they won't be able to take action, but they will have a report" She continued "However there will be a review every three or six months -- something like that -- where they can ask for more action to be taken on some cases if they feel it is out of line, However it will have to be an independent panel, not one member of the government, so it can't be a witch hunt"

"Interesting phrase" Luna laughed.

"You know what I mean" Hermione waved her hand "The exceptions will be that government buildings will retain their MSD protections so that there will be no danger of the magical world trying to influence the non-magical world, or trying to make it forget we exist -- that should put their minds at rest about some of their major worries"

"What about....." Luna trailed off "Well -- what about Death Eaters? If we have another civil war?"

"That's the final part -- if MIDAS feels that it can't handle the punishment, or that the crime is more of a crime against the non-magical world than the magical world, it can hand over the accused for trial by the non-magical world" Hermione said calmly "And the C-Compounds can be used to detain them in non-magical cells" Luna stared at her.

"You are aware that this is not going to be popular in our world" Luna said.

"I think it will be more popular than what we have now" Hermione said "Because at least we will be free to govern our own affairs, and free to be who we are" She smiled "Wasn't it Jesus who said it is better to rule in hell than serve in heaven?" Luna's eyes went very wide, then she burst into laughter.

"Now you are just screwing with me, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little" Hermione admitted "But I think we'll be fine -- there will be a few people who will disagree, but I think the majority of our world will accept it"

"I suppose" Luna leaned sideways against the sofa "So I suppose the question is how do we do this? Do we approach the leaders of the magical world first? Or the non-magical world?"

"You do remember you are one of The Lost" Hermione pointed out "And I am currently on the run from pretty much everyone we would have to talk to"

"That is problematic" Luna admitted.

"So we come back to the telephone exchange" Hermione said.

"The telephone exchange" Luna nodded "Can you give me a day?"

"I can" Hermione said "If you can give me somewhere to stay"

"Stand up" Luna said, getting to her feet. Hermione stood up a moment later, and Luna took her hands "Now close your eyes" Hermione furrowed her brow, then closed her eyes.

"Rivendell, chamber three" Luna whispered. Hermione heard what she thought was a whisper of sound, then everything fell silent "Okay -- you can open your eyes again"

Hermione opened her eyes again and this time the room had changed. There was a corridor down to a dead end, with a door on either side.

"On the left there is a bedroom -- bed, chair, dresser and chest of drawers" Luna said "On the right a bathroom with a shower, toilet, sink and another chest of drawers" She paused "It's pretty basic, but it will do for a few days" Hermione stared down the corridor, then looked back at her.

"Some day you are going to have to tell me how you do all this" She said, voice tinged with awe.

"Some day maybe, but not today" Luna smiled "The others know you are here, so they won't bother you unless they need to talk to you -- and if they do they'll knock before they come in to your room"

"What about that door?" Hermione pointed to the one she'd walked through originally.

"That they can walk through at any time" Luna shrugged "So I suggest if you need to pee in the middle of the night you at least put a dressing gown on"

xoxox

After Blaise had left the conference room, Lily turned to Jack and Samantha.

"She knows nothing" Lily said "She is friends with Miss Granger, but she doesn't know where Hermione is, and doesn't have any idea why Miss Granger might have been colluding with The Followers of The Wolf"

"So she can keep her position in The Commission?" Jack asked.

"I see no reason not to let her" Lily nodded "She is loyal to The CIDS, to MIDAS and to this organisation, and she believes in The Treaty"

"Good" Jack smiled "I'd hate to think we had a bigger problem" She paused "So what do we do about Miss Granger?"

"MIDAS is conducting a search for her, and we have her house under guard" Samantha replied "There is little more we can do until she decides to surface again"

"What about the information she has?" Lily asked "She has been a senior agent for a fair while now -- what damage can she do, given what she knows?"

"I will ask Miss Zabini and Miss Edwards to do a full investigation of the files -- although given she was in the conference room when she left, I suspect she wouldn't have had time to take anything with her" Jack said.

"She took her wand" Lily pointed out "And left a very good duplicate in its place"

"Something I still don't know how she did" Jack admitted "But we will find her, I promise"

"Make sure you do" Lily stood up "I have to return to brief The CIDS, and let them know we potentially have a problem"

xoxox

"I'm sorry, White Rabbit, but no one in our organisation has ever worked in any organisation related to the telephone company in any capacity" Colin said "None of us nor any of our parents"

"Well -- that is a little disappointing" Luna sighed "So we can't gain access to the information we need?"

"Not the usual way we would do it, no" Colin shook his head "From what I remember -- and I admit this is from a little while ago -- there are various exchanges around the city, and of course the Post Office Tower"

"So you are suggesting we break into one of these exchanges to find out what we need?" Luna arched her eyebrows "It's more than likely they'll be in magically dampened areas, so we'd have to do it manually" She looked at him calmly "Are you sure we're ready for that, Pilgrim?"

"Do we have a choice? If that number is the way to get to The CIDS then we have to get it some how" He shrugged "How else do you recommend we get it?"

"I'll talk to Celebrían again -- maybe she has some friends we don't know about" Luna sighed "Because I am not entirely sanguine about the of us storming an exchange to get the information we need"

"Point of interest -- sanguine also means bloody" Colin said with a smirk.

"Not comforting, Pilgrim"

xoxox

Hermione opened her eyes, then flung the covers back. She span her legs round and sat up.

"So -- my first day as a fugitive" She said to herself, then she blinked "Hold that thought -- I need to pee" She stood up, picked up her dressing gown from the end up the bed and wrapped it around herself before standing up and heading out the door and across the corridor.

Five minutes later, she came back to find Luna sat on the end of her bed.

"Good morning, White Rabbit" Hermione gave a polite nod "I didn't hear you come in"

"Maybe I've been here all night and you just didn't see me until now" Luna replied.

"You've been watching me sleep?" Hermione scrunched up her face "Isn't that a little weird?"

"Good point" Luna admitted "I came in, realised you were in the bog and just came and sat down on the bed" She paused "And I crossed my fingers you remembered my advice about the dressing gown"

"Actually I was just worried it would cold in the loo" Hermione admitted "Otherwise I'd be prancing around in my underwear" She sat down next to Luna "So how can I help you?"

"I've been thinking about breaking in to the telephone exchanges, and......."

"I've had a better idea" Hermione said, cutting Luna off.

"And apparently you've had a better idea?" Luna asked.

"I think so" Hermione nodded, then she stood up and walked over to the chest of drawers, picked up the watch and came back to sit down again.

"What can you tell me about this?" She asked "I mean -- I know you sold me it, but I am fairly sure you didn't make it. You are talented, but not that talented" Luna smiled.

"We have friends in high places -- and low places I suppose" She replied "It is a prototype one of our associates inside the magical world made" She paused "Why?"

"I was wondering if I can use it......." Hermione started, then they both looked over the door to the bedroom opened and another Hermione walked in, followed by another Luna "...... to take more than one person back"

"Apparently so" Luna stared at the two women in front of her "When......."

"Five minutes" The future version of Luna said "But there is something you need to do first" She turned to the present version of Hermione "May I?" Hermione blinked, then held out the watch. The future Luna took it, then held it up.

"You've already figured out that one of the rings relates to whether or not time goes backwards" She said "But if you flip another of the rings thusly......." She tilted middle ring until it was at ninety degrees to the rest of the watch "...... then this happens" As Hermione and Luna watched, a floating yellow ring appeared around the watch, encircling both future Luna and future Hermione.

"Let me guess" Hermione said "Anyone within the ring will be taken back?"

"Correct" Future Luna nodded, then she flipped the ring back up and the circle vanished. She handed the watch back.

"Take this through to corridor, and stand inside the circle, then wind it back five minutes" Future Hermione said "And then explain how it works to us" Hermione frowned.

"Remember it was me that explained it" Future Luna said "Not you" Hermione blushed.

"Sorry -- I was just thinking about Beethoven" Both Hermiones said in unison. Both Lunas stared at them.

"Odd thing to be thinking of, right now, but I'll take your word for it" Future Luna said "Now go, before you are late and you accidentally rip the time-space continuum apart"

"No -- wouldn't want that" Hermione and Luna stood up and walked out into the corridor, then closed the door. Hermione held up the watch, then twisted the middle circle down ninety degrees. The yellow circle appeared and they both moved to stand inside it.

"Ready?" She asked Luna.

"I've never done this before -- is it fun?" 

"Better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick"

"Aren't most things better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick?" Luna frowned. Hermione smirked, then she pressed the button and wound back time.

xoxox

"So now that we know you can take multiple people back" Luna said "What were you thinking?" They were both sat on the bed again, discussing their plan.

"Getting into the telephone exchange is going to be nigh on impossible" Hermione said "They will be in magically suppressed areas, and none of us have the skills to engage in breaking and entering. So what if we can find a member of The CIDS, take them back in time and make them take us to the rest"

"You think they will?" Luna frowned "I would have thought they might be more resistant to that than most"

"Maybe the non-magical members" Hermione suggested "There's always a chance we could find a way to.... persuade them" Luna arched her eyebrows.

"You do know what that sounds like, Celebrían"

"I do, but I am not suggesting we do anything overly illegal" Hermione replied.

"Aside from kidnapping" Luna pointed out.

"Aside from kidnapping" Hermione admitted.

"So this does lead us to another question" Luna flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling "How do we find a member of The CIDS?"

"Oh -- I already know how to do that" Hermione said, and Luna rolled on to her side, staring at her in disbelief "Didn't I tell you that?"

xoxox

Blaise walked along the main road, and turned onto the street where the offices of The MBRC were located.

"Keep walking" A voice said from beside her. Blaise glanced to her left, but continued walking.

"Miss Granger" She said quietly "You are aware that you are wanted on suspicion of treason, and that escaping from custody didn't help your case all that much?"

"I didn't think being questioned was going to help my case" Hermione replied "Given that I couldn't explain how I escaped from The Followers of The Wolves, and now I can't explain how I escaped from The MBRC"

"But you are aware I will have to tell The Director I've seen you, otherwise they are going to suspect I am in collusion with you" Blaise said calmly.

"Oh -- you won't have to tell The Director anything" Hermione said in a slightly amused tone.

"You're going to obliviate me?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"Oh gods no" Hermione shook her head "I have done that once, and I am not going to do that again"

"That is kind of you" Blaise smiled "So if you aren't going to wipe my memory, and I am not going to get in trouble, what....." She trailed off as they approached the building "No -- you can't be......"

"Congratulations, Miss Zabini -- you are about to get a raise" Hermione said, raising her hands "You've captured a wanted terrorist"

xoxox

Kate looked up from her desk, then her mouth fell open in surprise. 

Blaise was leading Hermione Granger through the office. Hermione had her hands behind her head, while Blaise was looking slightly surprised.

Kate -- and the rest of the office -- watched in stunned silence as Blaise lead the prisoner through the office and down the corridor.

xoxox

"Come" Jack called out, then his mouth fell open as Blaise walked into the office with Hermione behind her "Miss Granger. Welcome back"

"Director" She nodded.

"Might I ask if you were detained by Miss Zabini or if you turned yourself in?" He asked.

"Which way gets Blaise a pay raise or promotion?" Hermione asked in response, then smiled "I am screwed either way, so I figure that someone might as well profit out of it" Jack stared at her, then laughed.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Jack said "So -- the method of your arrest aside -- why are you here?"

"I have heard from certain channels that you were looking for me, Director -- you and The CIDS" Hermione said quietly "I thought rather than forcing you to hunt me down like an acromantula I would make it easy for me" She paused, then gave him a sympathetic smile "I know how busy you are"

"I'm glad you are thinking of us, even if it is a little too late" Jack said "Miss Zabini -- you and Miss Edwards take Miss Granger to the conference room, and stay there. I don't want her left alone this time" He paused "And take your wands -- just in case"

"Yes, Director" Blaise nodded, then gestured to Hermione "After you"

"Why thank you, Miss Zabini" Hermione gave a polite bob, then turned and walked out of the office.

xoxox

"So where have you been?" Kate asked as they all sat down in the conference room.

"Here and there. Around. Sitting on the dock of the bay. Watching the girls go by" Hermione replied.

"Just the girls?" Blaise asked with an amused smile.

"Girls. Boys. Centaurs. Unicorns" Hermione shrugged "Once you quit your job -- so to speak -- you have a lot of free time"

"And talking to other members of The Followers?" Kate stared at her.

"What makes you think I was talking to them?" Hermione turned to look at her friend.

"You vanished just before you were about to be questioned" Kate said simply.

"It has made some people suspicious as to why you didn't want to be questioned" Blaise added.

"Good to know that the ability to leap to the wrong conclusion isn't just confined to the magical world" Hermione rolled her eyes "So what's been going on?"

"You've been quite a hot topic of conversation, obviously, and there is a country wide alert for you -- after the mass arrests of The Followers of The Wolf you are now the most wanted" 

"Wow -- I don't think I've ever been most wanted by anyone before" Hermione smiled "Feels kind of nice" The other two women stared at her.

"Is this feigned nonchalance or are you really not scared of anything?" Kate asked "Because you are about to be interviewed by two of the most powerful people in the country, and there is a very good chance they will send you to prison"

"Then look at it from my point of view" Hermione leaned forward "Either I am facing the rest of my life in detention, or worse, or I am about to be set free after they realise this is a mistake" She paused "Either way my life is entirely out of my control -- nothing I do right now will have any affect on my future" She shrugged "So why not enjoy this one moment of freedom in a lifetime of slavery?"

"An interesting way to look at your situation, Miss Granger" She turned to see Remus, Lily, Samantha and Jack stood at the door "Now -- perhaps we can have a proper discussion about your relationship with our former friends"

"Perhaps" Hermione said "Although you might learn things that you don't want to"

"I think that is something we will take a chance on" Lily smiled "Miss Zabini, Miss Edwards -- please stand guard on either side of her"

"Yes, Miss Evans" Both women nodded, then moved to stand behind Hermione. Lily and Remus sat down opposite her, while Jack and Samantha took seats on either side of the two members of The CIDS.

"So, Miss Granger" Lily said "You said that you were kidnapped by The Followers on your way home from a night out, and that you escaped and...... how did you put it?"

"Played hide and seek" Hermione supplied.

"Played hide and seek through the city before going into hiding" Lily continued "After which you came back to the office and reported to us"

"That's what I said" Hermione nodded.

"During which time you contacted me, and alerted me to the fact that The Followers were going to attack the detention centres to try to free Albus Dumbledore" Remus said calmly.

"I thought it would be useful information -- while I might have some disagreements with the way that The Treaty is implemented, I am well aware of what would happen if...... if that man was free to preach his gospel and whip up the fervour of his followers" Hermione shivered "Better the evil you know"

"I believe the phrase is 'Better the devil you know', Miss Granger" Lily said drily.

"Sorry -- slip of the tongue" Hermione shrugged.

"Your warning was well timed, and appreciated, Miss Granger" Remus said after a moment "We captured seven members of The Followers -- including a woman named Parvati Patil" He gazed at Hermione "Do you recognise that name?"

"I went to school with her but I think she was sorted into Ravenclaw so I didn't have much contact with her"

"How about the name Fang?" Remus asked.

"That name I know" Hermione nodded "She was one of the two women who stood guard as the council questioned me -- did she tell you why she was called Fang?"

"Her and her sister are animaguses" Lily explained "Twin birds of prey"

"Huh" She paused "Does that mean that......"

"We are not here to answer your questions, Miss Granger" Remus said.

"Sorry" Hermione apologised "No doubt you were about to tell me that Miss Patil told you an entirely different version of the story of my kidnapping and the daring story of my escape?"

"As a matter of fact she did" Remus nodded "Would you care to explain the differences?" Hermione smiled.

"I was not aware that the word of a newly arrested terrorist would carry that much weight, Mister Lupin -- not when you weigh it against an agent of good standing" She said.

"And when that agent of good standing flees from a guarded room?" Lily asked "Just before she is about to be questioned on this very topic?" 

"I can see how that could sway your decision a little" Hermione admitted "However you decided to question me -- to arrest me and question me -- before I decided to flee. I believe that should be taken into account"

"And it would have, but then you fled, Miss Granger" Remus pointed out "So now we have to take that into account as well" He paused "Are you going to give us an explanation?" Hermione tilted her head to one side, then nodded.

"I can tell you, however I learned some classified information" She said "So if it is alright with you, I would like to ask The Director, The Deputy Director and Kate to leave" 

"Why not Miss Zabini?" Remus asked.

"I would like her to be my witness to what takes place" Hermione replied.

"And are you aware that you have asked for only the mage born members of this group to stay?" Jack pointed out.

"I've known Blaise longer than anyone else, and Mister Lupin and Miss Evans are members of The CIDS" Hermione shrugged "If you want to bring someone else here I will be happy to wait"

"Director?" Remus looked at Jack, but Jack shook his head.

"It was just an observation" He and Samantha stood up, followed a moment later by Kate. They all walked out and Kate closed the door behind them.

"Very well, Miss Granger -- we are alone" Lily said "What do you have to tell us?" Hermione glanced at Blaise.

"That I am truly sorry for what I'm about to do" She said in a near whisper, then she pulled the watch out of her jumper, flipped the middle circle down and -- as the circle expanded -- set it to wind back eight hours. As the circle enveloped Lily, Remus and Blaise she smiled, then clicked the button.

xoxox

A few seconds later, they appeared in an empty conference room in the darkness before the dawn. Before Lily or Remus could recover, Hermione span round and grabbed Blaise's wand. Spinning back she stunned both members of The CIDS then span for a third time and pointed her wand at Blaise.

"I know you are probably thinking 'what the literal hell is going on' but if you've ever been my friend, then I want you to drink this" Hermione held up a bottle of green liquid "It will explain everything, I promise" Blaise stared at it, then took it and swallowed it in one gulp.

A few moments later, she blinked a few times, then stared at Hermione.

"Okay -- this all makes slightly more sense now, but what the hell is that?" She asked, pointing at the watch that Hermione was slipping back into her jumper.

"I'm not entirely certain -- it was provided by White Rabbit" Hermione said "It's how I escaped from The Followers, and it's how I escaped from the conference room when The CIDS came to question me"

"Time travel?" Blaise shook her head in disbelief "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I have a fairly good idea, yes" Hermione nodded "But given that it has saved my life three times now, I am willing to give it the benefit of the doubt" Blaise stared at the forms of Lily and Remus slumped over the table.

"And now you have two of the most powerful people in the country unconscious in front of you" She said "I take it you have a plan?"

"I do" Hermione smiled "But first we have to get out of here, because we are eight hours before where we were and so in about three hours someone will turn up and find them here" She paused "How are you at dual apparation?"

"A little out of practice, but I think it will work" Blaise admitted "Where are we going?"

"We are going......." Hermione trailed off "Look into my eyes a moment" Blaise stared at her, then suddenly she had a memory of standing on the side of the river by the docks.

"I've been there" Blaise nodded, then she reached out and took Remus' hands "I will see you there" There was a very soft crack and she vanished. Hermione reached out and took Lily's hands, and a moment later she vanished as well.

xoxox

Luna looked up in surprise as the door to the "safe house" opened and Blaise -- carrying the unconscious form of Remus Lupin -- followed by Hermione -- carrying the unconscious form of Lily Evans -- walked in.

"I know this place can do a lot, but can it generate two cells capable of suppressing magic?" Hermione asked "Or -- failing that -- do you by any chance have any doses of the latest C-Compound on hand?"

"You know -- Pilgrim, Guinan and Moriarty objected to me recruiting you because they said you would be trouble" Luna replied with an amused smile "I told them they were just being paranoid" She looked at the prone forms of Lily and Remus "I think I owe them an apology" Blaise snorted in amusement.

"That is as maybe, White Rabbit, but you have not answered my question" Hermione said calmly.

"Both of you -- close your eyes" Luna said. Hermione closed her eyes, but Blaise frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I've seen what happens if you are in this place when it changes -- it is not pretty" Luna replied, then smiled "You can keep your eyes open, but you will regret it" Blaise gazed at her.

"I think I'll take your word for it" She said, then closed her eyes. There was a sound like a whisper, then another.

"Okay -- it's ready" Luna said, and both Hermione and Blaise opened their eyes. The room -- which had looked like a living room before -- was now four times the size. At the far end were two smaller rooms, with a wall between them. Each of them had a yellow forcefield across the front.

"A forcefield?" Blaise asked.

"Just the way the room shows it" Luna shrugged "It's really a combination of wards that suppress magic and prevent anyone from crossing that point" She looked at Hermione, then drew her wand and tapped it against the forcefields which vanished in response.

"You should probably check they don't have their wands -- I haven't been able to limit the wards to any specific magical signatures" She glanced at Lily and Remus "If you want to keep them prisoner it might be an idea to ensure you can keep them prisoner" Hermione nodded, then did a quick search of the two unconscious forms.

"Blaise -- take Remus and put him on the right" She said, then she dragged Lily and dumped her in the cell on the left. After Blaise had put Remus into the cell on the right, Luna drew her wand and tapped the top small strip of plaster at the top of the cell making the ward re-appear. Hermione followed suit and the forcefield appeared in front of Lily's cell.

"Can we wake them?" Blaise asked.

"I think so" Luna nodded, then she put her wand to her throat "WAKE UP!" Her voice -- amplified around three or four times by the magic -- echoed around the room -- and both Remus and Lily sat straight up, looking surprised.

"I did mean using a counterspell" Blaise said, shaking her head.

"You'll find that White Rabbit doesn't do things by halves" Hermione said with a smile, then she took a few steps forward and stopped in front of the cells "Miss Evans, Mister Lupin -- how are you feeling?"

"Like we've been stunned, thrown into cells stripped of our wands and woken up by being yelled at" Remus said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Actually you were stripped of your wands before we threw you in the cells" Hermione said quietly "It was easier that way"

"Of course that makes it all better" Lily said drily "Would you care to explain?"

"I am not a member of The Followers of The Wolf" Hermione folded her arms "The idea of joining up with that bunch of lunatics is anathema to me. They are dangerous, and from what I understand they plan to start a civil war that will not only destroy my world but yours as well and, in all probability, leave my world far worse off than we are"

"And yet you have kidnapped two members of The CIDS" Remus said "You know that will not improve your situation" Hermione glanced at Blaise and Luna.

"Miss Evans, Mister Lupin -- forty five years ago, one woman changed the world" She said calmly "When the Death Eaters attacked Olivia Thorne, and she remembered that attack, both the magical and non-magical world were changed beyond repair by that act"

"You make it sound like they are broken, Miss Granger" Lily said, a slight tone of question in her voice.

"That was my intention, Miss Evans" Hermione replied "You, Remus and the other members of The CIDS sit in your ivory tower and you rarely interact with those that you purport to represent -- you have been out of contact with the magical world for far too long and you have no idea what most of our lives are like"

"Enlighten us" Remus folded his arms.

"The Treaty made being born magical a crime" Hermione said flatly "We are registered at birth -- regardless of our parents, regardless of where we are born. The assumption is we are going to commit a crime, and you need our names for when we do. Then we have to toe the line every minute of every day, otherwise you throw us in prison" She gestured to Blaise and Luna "If we try to escape this system, we are treated as fugitives -- hunted down and then thrown in prison"

"So what is the alternative?" Lily asked "What would you have us do?"

"What would I have you do? That is the big question, isn't it?" Hermione started pacing back and forth "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted nothing to do with the way of The Wolf -- we can't declare war on the magical world. We would be killed before we knew what happened, and that wouldn't help our situation. And I know we can't go back to the way we were before -- even if we could wipe the memories of everyone who knows about the magical world then we'd just find ourselves back in the same situation we did in the mid seventies"

"So you think The Treaty is flawed but you aren't going to suggest a solution?" Remus stared at her "This is why you kidnapped us?"

"No, Mister Lupin" Hermione stopped pacing, then turned to face her two prisoners "I have a solution -- one that I believe, given a fair hearing, can be the basis of a negotiation" She smiled "A negotiation which can rebalance the relationship between the magical and non-magical worlds and give us back our freedom without presenting a threat to the non-magical world"

"And what makes you think we are going to negotiate with terrorists?" Lily stared at her.

"Because we are not terrorists, Miss Evans" Hermione stared back "Kidnapping you two aside, we have committed no acts of violence, no acts of terror and no acts of treason" She paused "And while honesty does require me to admit that we have ensured quite a large number of children have escaped the registration process, the most you can accuse us of is ensuring magical children get their freedom"

"Something you will continue to ensure?" Lily asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"We have more agents in The MBRC, MIDAS and RAIDS than you can possibly imagine" Hermione nodded "And if you refuse to listen to us, we'll wipe your memories of this incident, and while you will remember me, you will forget the faces of my associates and of this place -- you will be dumped on the steps of The MBRC and we will vanish into the night" She smiled "And really -- what does it cost you to listen?"

"May Lily and I talk? We are clearly not going to be able to escape" Remus said.

"Very well" Hermione nodded "But as you have realised -- the room is magically warded, and you are inside warded cells" She paused "However you have my word that we will not listen to you while you are talking in private"

"Thank you" Remus nodded, then he smiled "How will you know when we want to talk to you again?" Hermione frowned, then looked at Luna. She closed her eyes for a moment, and a small button appeared in Remus' cell "Oh -- thank you"

xoxox

Five minutes later, there was a soft chime in the corridor.

"I guess we will see if we going to spend the rest of our life on the run or not" Hermione said, then turned and walked back into the room, followed by Luna and Blaise.

"Miss Granger -- we have discussed your suggestion, such as it is, and Remus and I are willing to listen to your proposal" Lily said.

"It is just an outline of a proposal at the moment -- the three of us have been discussing it, but we are not suggesting we are ready to take on the task of ruling the magical world or even setting up a whole new world" Hermione pointed out, then looked over her shoulder as Luna gave a short sniggering laugh "Are you going to do that every time?"

"Sorry -- force of habit" Luna replied.

"As I was saying -- it is just an outline, which is where the negotiations come in" Hermione continued "But if you agree to the proposal, we can take it to the rest of The CIDS and maybe -- just maybe -- make a start on creating the..... brand new world I suggested"

"I suppose we will see" Lily nodded, then she looked around "Could we perhaps discuss this in a more friendly setting?" Hermione looked over her shoulder again, and Luna gave a reluctant nod.

"Please take two steps back" Luna said, walking forward. Remus and Lily both backed up, and Luna drew her wand. She tapped the wards, and they vanished.

"Now -- I highly suggest you close your eyes, otherwise you are going to feel very, very ill in about ten seconds" She continued. Remus and Lily both looked at her with equally surprised expressions, then they closed their eyes. 

"Do you two have your eyes closed?" Luna called out.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Okay then" Luna closed her eyes, then there was the sound of whispering and a moment later another sound.

"Very well -- you can open them now" Luna said. Remus and Lily both opened their eyes, and saw a circular table. 

"I am afraid I can't return your wands just yet" Hermione said "But if you'd like to sit down, my associates and I will present our proposal. If our discussions go well, we can take it from there"

"And if things don't go well?" Lily asked.

"We can blow up that bridge when we come to it" Hermione smiled "So -- what do you say? Are you ready to welcome the magical world to a brand new day?" Remus and Lily exchanged glances, then they both sat down at the table.

"Miss Granger -- show us what you've got"


	11. The Wonderland Treaty

_Six Months Later_

Hermione, Luna and Blaise walked along Horse Guards Road, then stopped outside a large metal gate. They each showed their ID cards to the two police officers on duty, then walked through the security checkpoint and walked up Downing Street, carefully ignoring the assembled press that were staring at them.

"Do they ever go home?" Blaise asked as they walked up to Number 10.

"It's the seat of the executive" Hermione shrugged "I think they have a permanent encampment here just in case something exciting happens"

"Weird" Blaise shook her head, then they stopped in front of 10 Downing Street.

"We were invited" Hermione said, holding up her ID card. The police officer on duty looked at her card, and the cards of the other two, then spoke in to her radio. A moment later, the front door opened, and all three women walked in. 

xoxox

"Good morning" Lily smiled as the three women walked in to the main drawing room "Glad you could make it"

"Well we sort of felt responsible since it was kind of our fault" Luna replied "What with the kidnapping and the overthrow of the government and the rewriting of the treaty and everything"

"Sort of?" Remus said from beside Lily "Only sort of?"

"You agreed to help us -- I say that makes it at least half your fault as well" Blaise pointed out.

"Touché" Lily gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"So -- when do the festivities begin?"

"We are just waiting for The Prime Minister and The Director" Remus replied "Once they arrive, we will have everyone we require to sign the new treaty and transfer power and control" He paused "You are still sure this is a good idea?"

"What if I say no?" Hermione stared at him "Wouldn't that just cause chaos and mayhem beyond reason?"

"Probably" Remus admitted, then smiled "But it might also be kind of fun" Hermione laughed.

"So do you have any plans for this evening?" Lily asked "I mean -- after you create a whole new world?"

"I have a date" Luna said "Turns out I have been seeing the daughter of James Potter" Lily arched her eyebrows.

"The James Potter? The one who is now in prison on three counts of treason and five counts of terrorism?" She asked.

"We tend not to dwell on what her father did -- we are all about the future" Luna smiled "And, of course, when the treaty is signed, all of the prisoners being held in the non-magical world will be transferred to the magical world and it will make it easier for her to visit him"

"That would make things easier" Remus paused "Although......." Hermione, Luna and Blaise all turned to stare at him.

"Although what, Mister Lupin?" Hermione asked archly.

"Although having an advisory member of The New Magical Government visiting a convicted traitor in prison might look a little strange" Remus finished. Luna stared at him for a moment, then looked at Lily.

"Do you feel the same way, Miss Evans?" She asked in a neutral voice.

"I think Remus has a point, dear" Lily said "People will be watching you"

"Then people should trust that we can separate the personal from the professional, and that we will not allow our personal lives to interfere with the decisions we have to make" Luna turned to look at Blaise and Hermione "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to get a drink -- maybe talk to The Director" Without looking back, she turned and walked out of the room. Blaise and Hermione exchanged glances, then looked at the two former members of The CIDS.

"Might I give you some advice, Mister Lupin, Miss Evans?" Hermione said, then -- before either of them could reply -- she continued "I know you were powerful, and that you are used to your opinions carrying weight, but in around twenty minutes the young woman you just insulted will be one of the most powerful women in our world -- in both our worlds" She crossed her arm "And while you will always be considered honoured elders, you will no longer have anywhere near the power you used to have"

"So if you wish to keep the respect you used to have -- a respect that I truly believe you deserve -- you will keep your personal opinions to yourself and let us do the job we have been selected to do" Blaise finished "Otherwise you will find that your position in history will not come to be as well remembered as you might wish it to be" They both turned and walked in the direction Blaise had gone.

xoxox

"And so, as we sign this new treaty, we welcome a new era of cooperation between the magical and non-magical worlds, and a brand new day for our magical neighbours" The Prime Minister smiled, then signed her name on the line on the treaty. A moment later, The Director of MIDAS, Lily and then Olivia all signed their names. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen -- The Wonderland Treaty is now effective" She continued "And so, may I introduce the Advisory Council to The New Magical Government -- Miss Luna Lovegood, Miss Blaise Zabini and Miss Hermione Granger" The three women all gave polite nods at the round of applause they received "Would any of you like to make a speech?" Luna, Hermione and Blaise all exchanged looks, then Hermione smiled.

"We're good -- thank you though" She said. The Prime Minister looked back at her for a moment.

"Very well" She looked around "Since there are no newspapers, because all this is classified and everyone would think I was crazy, I believe that is the end of the official part of the ceremony. So -- have fun" She smiled "And congratulations -- this really is a very good job" There was another round of applause, then the group broke up.

"So, Miss Granger -- The Wonderland Treaty?" The Prime Minister asked as she, Hermione, Luna and Blaise walked off into a corner and sat down. Hermione blushed slightly.

"How much do you know about our backgrounds, ma'm?" She replied.

"I know that you three were the prime-movers in getting The Treaty of The River renegotiated and that two of you worked for MIDAS before it was moved under the umbrella of the magical government" The Prime Minister replied.

"That's all true" Luna nodded "But we were also members of a group known as The Lost -- people who believed The Treaty was..... misguided, and who spent their lives actively helping children and sometimes adults escape the magical world and start new lives, living free from The MBRC, MIDAS and The CIDS" She paused "We were basically terrorists, ma'm" The Prime Minister smiled.

"Let me guess........" She looked at each of them in turn, then looked at Luna again "I had a lot of security briefings about the threat posed by a young woman named White Rabbit. I was told she was one of the biggest threats to our society -- one of the worst terrorists to disgrace our country"

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Madame Prime Minister" Luna gave a polite nod.

"And since Luna -- White Rabbit -- was the defacto head of The Lost, we thought that naming the new treaty after her seemed like a good idea" Blaise said "Or an idea at least" The Prime Minister smiled.

"Good to know" She said "So -- what are your plans now?"

"I have a date" Luna smiled.

"I want to sleep" Blaise added.

"I want a pizza" Hermione sighed.

"I was thinking on a more long term basis" The Prime Minister rolled her eyes.

"Oh" Hermione looked at her friends, then shrugged "Do the best we can and try not to screw it up too badly" The Prime Minister stared at them, then burst out laughing.

"Ladies -- I think this is going to be the start of the golden age of magic" She said, then paused "Or at the very least a very entertaining few years"

"That, Madame Prime Minister" Luna said with a grin "Is something you can count on"

xoxox

The following morning, all three of them walked into the newly reformed Ministry of Magic. They made their way up the main staircase and along the long corridor and into the office at the end.

The three people behind the three desks all rose as they entered, and a number of "good mornings" were exchanged, then Luna smiled.

"Well" She said "We have brought freedom, democracy and justice to our world and it is only nine am" She paused, then looked at her friends "So -- what's next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> All of the fictional names used as the code names of "The Lost" belong to their original creators. 
> 
> _Notes_
> 
> I realise that there are a few plot strands left unfinished, and a few parts of the story that could have been written a little less confusingly. However -- as I said -- this was a story written without any real advanced planning, being constructed as I went a long. 
> 
> Perhaps if I had a chance to write it over, I would do things differently. But what fun would that be?


End file.
